A Lion's Dream
by Horsegirl1997
Summary: After a fight with two mages from a dark guild who have been following Caroline for the past six months, she meets a blue cat named Happy. Little did she know that she would find new friends, a new family and her soul mate.
1. Chapter 1: A blue Cat

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. I have a writing disability so please don't kill me if I update slow or make a mistake! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail. I asked for it for Christmas and Santa didn't deliver :p**

The sun beats heavily down on my back as I drag my feet towards Magnolia. I have been running for days on end hoping to make it before they found me.

Before they can get my keys. My celestial keys were sought after by some idiotic dark guild. However they knew they can control me if they get them. Especially the gold one studded with diamonds that dangled around my neck.

My feet pound the earth as I look behind me to see two mages hot on my tail. Knowing I could not escape I skid to a sudden stop and dive to the left.

The mages trying to keep up with my sudden stop trip over each other. One of the men has brown hair and is slightly chubby cheeks and evil black eyes. His overweight body squashes his beanpole of a friend.

"GET OFF!" The bean pole screams. Unfortunately it comes of muffled and sets me off on a laughing fit.

When bean pole and chubs get disentangle I grab one my silver keys and prepare to summon my best friend.

"Open Gate of the Jaguar! James. " I yell as a brilliant light envelops me.

When the light disappears I see James standing there hands in his jeans pockets and navy blue t-shirt flapping in the wind. He turns to look at me a signature smirk plastered across his face, his thick black hair wild as he is. His golden eyes dance with excitement at the opportunity to pummel the idiotic mages.

"Hello Caroline! Are these men bothering you sweetie?" James asks in a innocent voice. I knew this voice someone may or may not die.

"They are. Don't kill them, please. " I pant as I try to catch my breath from all the running I have done.

"But that's no fun." He pouts and side steps a lung from bean pole.

"Stop messing around we have to make it to Magnolia before I pass out from exhaustion! Not to mention the fact that they are coming at you with knives. God if you get hurt I will won't be as nice to them!" I yell as my hands bunch at my sides in anger.

"Caroline you really need to learn to control your strength he says as he neatly dodges a knife slash to the head. In retaliation he delivers a swift kick to bean poles abdomen sending him into a tree and knocking him unconscious.

Something very blue is knocked out of its highest branch and I hear a small scream escape it.

My eyes widen in fear and I dive to catch the poor thing badly skinning my knees. I hear James shout in alarm as he scents my blood. He spins around completely forgetting Chubs.

" I'm fine Jamie! ...Pay attention to what you're doing!" I scream as Chubs stabs toward my kitty's heart. Jamie doges left and takes a glancing blow to his upper arm. My eyes widen in shock and anger.

"_How dare someone hurt my kitten! " _( thoughts in italics from now on :p)

I glance to the small blue object in my lap and see a blue cat wearing a green backpack. His eyes are trained on Jamie who is fading fast. My blue green eyes turn slightly purple in my rage. _"Somebody's going to pay for this" _

Glancing down at the obviously scared cat I place him on the ground. "You should stay here. I have to go help."

"Okay" was his soft reply.

I turn towards Chubs. The man who hurt my kitty. My eyes completely purple now I call out "HEY CHUBS GET AWAY FROM MY KITTY!"

"I'm not a kitty! How many freaking time do I have to tell you!" James screams as he takes a knife slash across his cheek.

Unfortunately I'm not able to respond to that because a little voice in my head screams _"__**he hurt my kitten he must die**__!"_

No I'm not crazy, I have always had the voice a mountain lion in my head. And for some odd reason the voice and I have adopted James as our kitten and anyone "_**who hurts our kitten must die". **_Unfortunately it's genetic and all my siblings and I have a voice of a mountain lion in our heads. Thank goodness it's not the same voice that would be annoying.

Mentally sighing, I turn and blast a sleep spell at Chubs knocking him out cold. I tried to use the minimum amount of magic but he went threw a few trees. Somehow, Jamie takes this as a bad thing and after making sure I didn't kill him proceeds to scream at me.

"Caroline, what were you thinking you could killed him! You know your dream magic is unstable! I was fine all by myself! You could have seriously hurt him or sent yourself into a coma or something!"

"Oh please, I was only in one coma for a week and that was five years ago." I glance over to Chubs and assess the damage. "He is fine, he'll wake up in a day or two.

"And you mister are hurt and need to go home!" I say as I pluck his key from my belt and prepare to send him home for a well deserved rest.

"I'm not done talking to yo..." He yells as I send him back to the spirit world. Finally calm now that my kitty is out of danger my eyes return to their normal blue green.

Smiling brightly I turn towards the little blue cat and stick out my hand and say " Hi, I'm Caroline. What's your name?"

"Happy" he replies his eyes full of awe. I proceed to shake his paw and ask him a question.

" I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone out here can I take you home?"

Happy replies in a chipper tone " Could you take me to Fairytail? It's my guild and I'm sure they're worried about me."

"That sounds great! I have never been to a guildhall before this should be fun."

"You don't even know the half of it" he replies with a devilish grin.


	2. Caught

**A/N: Here is chapter two! I was so excited to see that I had two followers! Thanks people I don't know! :p **

**I'd also like to thank my sister for being my 'editor' please follow and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail. If anyone wants to give it to me I'd be very grateful!**

Happy and I are walking down a street in Magnolia on our way to the Fairy tail Guild. He is babbling about all the good places to get fish. I tune him out as I take in the city trying absorb everything new.

As we walk along an enormous guild hall comes into sight. On the front of that guild is the insignia of Fairy tail. I turn my attention back to Happy and question " is that really your guild?"

"Yes it is! Do you want to come in? I'll buy you a fish."

"I would love a fish. I haven't had a good fish in months."

"Really?" He says eyes huge. "That should be a crime!"

"Definitely" I agree. So, Happy opens up the guild door and over my head flies a boy with pink hair.

_"Omg is he okay?"_

_**"I don't know let's ask our blue kitten".**_

Great now the voice wants to adopt Happy. It's not creepy at all. Sighing mentally, I ask " Is he okay? Should we go help him?"

Happy just grins and says "No, he and Grey fight like this all the time he is fine."

"Oi! Happy where have you been? And who is your friend?" The pink haired boy inquires.

"Natsu, this is Caroline she saved my life! She beat up this fat guy with one blast it was sooooooooo cool!" Happy excitedly explains the events that transpired. However, he made it sound a little more dramatic and bloody.

"You beat a guy with one move? Come on let's fight now! I want to see if I can win." Natsu says in a pleading voice.

Chuckling I reply with a shrug " maybe some other time I am pretty tired".

"That's right I am going to buy you a fish in thanks for saving me! That will give you some energy." Happy exclaims in excitement. He quickly grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bar. Shooting Natsu a quick goodbye smile, I scamper towards the bar and the promise of a good fish.

When I sit down with Happy I get a chance to look around and see the crowded hall to discover fighting going on, a women making out with her wine barrel and a group of girls reading.

_" They sure are a weird group of people. But I like them already."_

_**"Especially blue kitten. We love blue kitten."**_

_"Yes. Yes. We love blue kitten, now go away!"_

"Caroline. "My eyes flicker back to Happy as he introduces the bar keeper. "This is Mira Jane. She is going to make you a fish. Would you prefer haddock or salmon?"

"Hello Mira, I'm Caroline nice to meet you. And I would like haddock if that's not to much trouble."

"That will be right up. Would you like some water, you look a tad thirsty?" She responds cheerfully

"Yes please!" Turning to Happy I ask "why don't you point out some of your friends?"

Pointing as he goes " That's Grey who is fighting with Nastu. Wendy, the girl with blue hair and her exceed Carla. Gajeel, the guy with red eyes and Panther Lily his exceed. And Lucy with her friend Levy are over there reading books."

"Wow! You have a ton of friends." My curiosity of Happy's of friends is suddenly averted when I smell my fish. Spinning in my chair I face the bar and train my eyes on the kitchen door. As if on cue Mira comes floating haddock in hand. The heavenly smell hits my nose and I snatch up my silverware in anticipation.

"Someone's hungry." Mira chuckles as she places the haddock in front of me.

Between mouthfuls " I ...haven't...eaten in...three days!"

The whole guild goes quiet and turns to stare at me.

_"Shit"_

"What!" Why would you do that?" The whole guild shouts.

"Well I was running from a dark guild. But that's not important I probably need to start running again before they find me.

" Thanks for the fish Happy! See you later!" I turn to run out the guild and I am tackled to the ground by a blond girl who I think Happy said was Lucy.

"Let me go I have to run before they find me! I won't let them have my keys!" That apparently shocked her enough for me to wiggle away from her and blot down the street.

Unfortunately this girl won't simply let me run away and proceeds to summon a spirit.

"Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!" She exclaims in an authoritative voice. "Go stop that girl, Loke! She needs our help!"

Great now the leader of the zodiac was after me. Scowling I slid to a stop and summon my getaway spirit. "Open Gate of The Royal Steed, Dublin!" And a gorgeous bay horse with a white blaze appear at my side. Unfortunately he is a big horse and I can't just jump on him or he'll get pissed and kick me in the face for even trying. So I jump on a crate right next to him thinking I had plenty of time only to be hauled over a shoulder that smelled distinctly of lion.

Prepared to scream like a baby and kick all the way my thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the contented purr of my inner mountain lion. Slightly confused I take a loud sniff of Leo the Lion and immediately started to purr myself. _" he smells really good!"_

But then I remember that he is kidnapping me and immediately stop the noise. However, the blasted noise is heard by my captor and he starts to chuckle.

"See something you like?" He says cockily in a way only a playboy would know.

"Hn. No, you just smell really good." In a princess like tone that I have perfected after years of visiting my Grandparents.

"What do you mean?" He asks in a genuine tone. I can't see his face due to the fact that I'm slung over his shoulder like a rag doll but I'm sure he is smirking.

"You smell like lions and stars. It reminds me of home. " I say with a flourish of my hands.

I hear him take in a sniff of my scent and whack him up side the head. "You really shouldn't sniff stranger's butts. It's considered rude." I state in my all knowing voice. Due to the way he is carrying me my butt is the closest thing to his nose.

Instead of responding to my joke he sets me down next to Lucy a light blush flushed across his cheeks. Turning my attention away from the stunningly gorgeous man standing to me I flip my brown and blonde hair over my shoulder and ask in an innocent voice "Is there something you needed?" A twinkle of amusement dancing in my eyes.

"You will explain exactly why you are being chased by a dark guild!" Lucy exclaims looking like she could strangle me any second.

Tucking my head down, I sigh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." My lip slightly pouts out and I give her the full force of my puppy dog eyes.

Surprisingly, she envelopes me in a hug. "Let's get you some more food you must be starved." She grasps my hand and leads me into the guild hall. We are quickly followed by the lion spirit and find a seat at a table.

"I don't know where to start." I state in a sad tone.

"How about the beginning?" Leo responds.

I take a big breath and start to tell my story...


	3. A Diamond Key

**A/N: This chapter was really hard to write! I explained the background but it's kinda boring so I added fluff. **

**Thanks for four followers and one review! Let me know what you think! **

I take a big breath and start to say "It all started when my parents had my big brother." However, I'm interrupted by a slight dip in my magic and a bright flash.

"Caroline are you okay? Dublin told me you had been kidnapped!" Jamie looks around for something to punch and heroically save me from.

"I'm fine Jamie! Would you calm down." I glare at him hoping he'll take a hint. But, I'm not that lucky and he starts to growl at my companions.

I get smirk on my face and know exactly how to calm him and down and completely embarrass him.

"Ohhhh! My kitten was worried about me! So adorable come here and mommy will give you love!" I say with arms outstretched and lips puckered to kiss his cheek.

A look of fear enters his eyes and he bolts behind a chair. "I'm not a kitten! How many fucking times to I have to tell you!... No get away from me!" He screams in fear as I come closer an evil gleam in my eyes.

"But I thought you were worried about me!" My puppy dog face full force. "Don't you love me?" My eyes water with fake tears.

"No not the face!" A tear escapes my left eye and my lip pouts. Arms outstretched in hopes of a hug. "Oh fine but only because I love you."

"_Victory!"_ I think as I'm enveloped in his warm arms.

"What a good kitten." I mutter in his ear. He stiffens and glares at me. I nuzzle his neck in a sign of affection. He smiles at the action and I hear a chuckle behind us.

"Well she's got you whipped, Jamie." The leader of the zodiac exclaims with humor in his voice.

"Of course I do! He is my adopted baby! I he knows mommy always gets what she wants!" I shout as Jamie tries to wiggle from my firm hold. All in vain, as I give him a peck on the check and nuzzle his neck one more time letting a contented purr break lose.

"Caroline let me go! You're embarrassing me." Jamie hisses in mock anger.

"Fine!" I let him go and he loses his balance to land on his rump. I giggle and turn to introduce my best friend. "This is James he is a jaguar spirit. He and I have been together since I was born."

Lucy jumps up and offers Jamie a hand to help him up. "Hi I'm Lucy a celestial Mage and this Loke he is Leo the Lion." Gesturing towards the red head at her side.

"Oh I know Loke! He and I used to share a master about two centuries ago." James answers like a smart ass and I smack his on the back of the head.

"Be polite. These people want to hear my story so you have to be nice to them!" I scold.

"Sorry! It's very nice to meet you Lucy." He grabs her hand and place a kiss on her knuckles. "Please forgive my rudeness!"

Seeing Lucy's blush I smile and say " Good job, now you're acting like a proper young man. Now where was I?" Hearing a huff from James I start from the beginning.

"My brother was never supposed to be born. My mother and father's relationship was taboo. My father is not exactly a human like my mom. He is the son of the spirit king."

Cringing as I hear them suck their breath I hurry to continue before the shoot me down as a liar. "My mother, a celestial mage, acquired his key and he realized they were soul mates."

"What do you mean soul-mate?" Lucy inquires.

"Spirits of the Royal Family have golden key studded with diamonds." I reach behind my neck and unclasp my necklace and pull out my key and set it on the table. The dazzling diamonds follow the perimeter of the key and in the middle is a red footprint of a mountain lion.

Hearing a startled noise I look up from the table to see Loke in a state of shock. Lucy reaches out to touch the key and encounters my force field. "Sorry no touching. I'm afraid the last time someone got a hold of my key I was in a coma for a week! But, that's another story for another time.

"The royal family has a predestined soul-mate. Each pair of soul-mates are born with a matching mark. Threw this mark they are able to feel what ever the other feels. And after the celestial form of marriage they share emotions." I reach to the collar to my shirt in pull it down and to the left to reveal a red paw shaped birthmark that looks more like a tattoo over my heart. "My parents have a similar one that's blue. They fell in love and had my brother. He was premature and almost died. His magic power came from my father and he controls the mountain lion spirit. However, with his human heritage he had trouble controlling himself until he turned eighteen.

"When I was born I inherited my grandma's and father magic. My grandma came from a long line of dream casters who have always possessed the power to control dreams and sleep. The power with in me is very unstable and hard to control.

"I practice celestial Mage magic because it is not very destructive. But I also have the power from my grandma and father. My siblings and I constantly have this little voice in our heads of our inner mountain lion that likes to tell us what to do. Hence the fact that Jamie gets to be my kitten and for so odd reason Happy. But if I let her take control I tend to act like an overgrown kitten.

"My dream magic, if I'm not careful, will send me into a coma. It's hard to only release only a small amount of magic and tends to send the excess energy from the spell and makes me experience the same thing I cast it against."

I look up to see Loke still in a state of shock , Lucy eyes wide with wonder and Jamie still sulking about being called a kitten. It is a lot to take in so, I sit silently waiting for them to absorb the information.

"That still doesn't explain why it dark guild is trying to get your keys." Lucy states.

"If my key falls into the wrong hand they control me and due to immense amount of power I possess my silver keys are practically as strong as gold keys. So, if they have me nothing will stop them.

"I am not a big fan of mass murder so when they demand I gave them my key I told them to 'suck it' and ran like hell. I have been running for six months and can't go home or I'll lead them to my family. It's best for everyone if I run and keep running. I'm shunned by most spirits for being half human so I've never felt welcome in the spirit world ."

Lucy's eyes water and she leaps at me and envelopes me in her arms. "That's so sad! You should stay here and join Fairy Tail! Let's go talk to master right now!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you trouble." I mumble

"Of course! Come on!"

I turn to say goodbye to the boys but they are enveloped in a flash of light as they head back to the spirit world. I look towards Lucy and grin. _"Maybe I don't have to run anymore."_


	4. Dinner Party

**A/N: Thank you for three favorites, six followers and three reviews! I didn't have a lot of time to write today due to horse drama. **

**Oh and by the way Dublin is the name of one of my horses. He insisted he was included in my fanfic! **

**I also just realized that my computer Auto corrected Natsu to Nastu so **

**I'll go fix that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail. If I did there would be much more horses and Lokeness in Fairytail! **

"I can't believe he let me in" I exclaim while admiring my blue Fairy Tail mark on my inner right forearm.

"Who wouldn't want you in their guild? You are super strong and nice. Don't be afraid of those dark guild members we will protect you." Lucy comforts me, making me glow with happiness.

"Do you know anyone that is renting out apartments?" I inquire.

"Actually my landlord just moved out of the bottom floor of my apartment building and into a house she just bought. I think she is looking to rent it out. I would you like to go see her?"

"OMG! Yes! You wouldn't mind?" I ask hesitation clear in my voice.

"No not at all I'm sure you're a great neighbor. Let's go see her now."

"Okie dokie!"

**Three hours later...**

Lucy and I place the last of my stuff in my comfortable apartment that Jamie brought me from the spirit world.

"Thanks for helping me move in." I say as I flop on my queen sized bed.

_"This is so comfy! I'm never getting up." _I snuggle into my blankets and bury myself under the pillows. The scent of the spirit world is deeply embedded into the sheets making me feel relaxed and safe.

Chuckling Lucy shakes her head and says "Somebody's comfortable."

"I haven't slept in anything but a tree while I've been running from the dark guild. This is very nice." My voice is muffled by the pillows covering my face. Sitting up I turn towards Lucy "Why don't you invite some of your friends over. I'll make dinner. Jamie and I love to cook." I give the puppy dog eyes in hopes that she will say yes.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I think Erza just got home an hour ago. Natsu and Happy will love to eat anything. Gray would hate to be left out. Is that to many people?"

"No not at all. I can make some steak! Why don't you go invite them and come back in two hours around six and everything should be done."

"Are you sure? That's not a lot of time." Her voice laced with concern.

"Jamie is out buying stuff now. He knows I wanted to cook you dinner so he is picking up a ton of stuff he should be back soon. I think he is having some friends over to." I explain while hoping out of bed and beginning to pull out some pots and pans.

"From the spirit world?"

"Yes, since I'm celestial royalty I can bring out spirits even if I don't have a contract with them. I think he said he was going to invite Loke and Sully. But, Sully is one of my keys and if you don't mind bringing Loke with you. I think he'd be more comfortable with that." I say while putting some water to boil as Jamie unlocks the door and places about twenty bags of groceries on the floor.

"Sully is a dog spirit, a Jack Russell to be exact." Jamie explains as he puts the groceries away.

"Can you bring me those potatoes Jamie." I say while pulling out a knife and peeler. "Lucy, I want to do this. You have done a lot for me. It would mean the world to me to be able to repay you and your friends for taking me in." I state as a I rinse and peel the whole bag of potatoes.

"Okay then, I'll see you at six." She turns to leave a smile on her face.

**Six O'clock **

"Ding-Dong" goes my doorbell.

"Sully can you get that?" I ask my silver haired companion. His golden eyes flicker to me and he nods his head. He rises to his full height of six feet and moves towards the door.

"Well hello beautiful." I hear him say. I hear a dragon like snarl that normal people wouldn't be able to hear.

_"Thank God for being part cat." _ I think as I yell out to Sully. "Sully come back here and stop be such a flirt." As Lucy and her friends file into my apartment.

Huffing at my scolding he turns around and sulks back to the kitchen. "Sorry about that he just wants to be pet like any other dog." I reach up to the pointed ears on top of his head and give them a through message.

He practically melts into a puddle at my feet. Little moans of delight escape him as I hit a good spot. I see Lucy barely containing laughter and Natsu still looking slightly annoyed with Happy resting atop his head. Loke stands behind his master hands in his pockets an amused smirk on his face. Next to him are two people I know only by reputation, Gray and Erza who eyes are wide with shock. "Now go be a good little puppy." I encourage.

"Kay" he says turning around and transforming into a literal fifteen pound Jack Russell Terrier with gray and brown markings over a predominantly white coat. When he reaches our guests, who have made it into the living room, promptly presents his belly for a rub from Erza.

Unable to resist the cuteness the two girls fawn over him. Smiling maternally at the site I turn back to the corn that is boiling. Seeing that it's ready I start to remove it from the pot.

"You guys can go wash your hands in the sink then sit down at the table if you want." I say while pointing a corn towards the kitchen sink. "Sully you go get Jamie. Those steaks should be done. He's in the backyard."

After I finish pulling the last corn on the cob out from the water, I turn to introduce my self to Gray and Erza. "You must be Gray and Erza. I'm Caroline, it's very nice to meet you!" I say while shaking their hands.

"I as well Caroline it's nice to meet a new member of the guild." Erza states a grin on her face.

"What she said. Thank you for inviting us to dinner." He states politely while for some odd reason stripping down to his underwear. When I see him go for the edge of said underwear I clamp a hand over my eyes.

Unfortunately Jamie walks in and sees me looking up at the ceiling. His gaze then flicks to the boy who has made himself comfortable on my couch completely naked. so he takes the opportunity to 'save me'.

"Caroline we need to protect you innocent virgin eyes may I kill the stripper?" He yells at the top of his voice to maximize the embarrassing effect.

Turning bright red I hear Gray yell "Shit! Sorry about that. It's a bad habit." As he scrambles to put his clothes back on. "Has anyone seen my shirt?" A chuckle escapes my throat and I'm immediately unable to stop a full force giggle attack that leaves me on the floor.

"So, you strip at people's houses you just met often?" Finally able to quench my laughter.

Natsu answers for him obliviously looking for away to further embarrassment towards Gray. "Oh, he strips all the time he just can't control himself. He is always striping and scarring innocent girls. It's actually really tragic." He explains an evil glint in his eyes.

The boys proceed to argue while Lucy and Erza help me set the table. Happy and the three male spirits wash their hands and take a seat at the table. After everything is set I look to the squabbling boys " I'm going to eat all your food if you don't go wash your hands. Don't doubt my love for steak and the ability to watch you starve."

"Seriously guys, go wash your hand or she'll get pissed. The last time someone became between her and her steak there was an earthquake." Sully prompts the boys to hurry up. Seeing that he wasn't kidding Natsu and Gray wash their hands in record time. Quickly followed by them sliding into their chairs.

Having no more reason to wait I dig into the medium rare steak. I eat three tips before reaching for some corn and mashed potatoes. The table is very quiet due to everyone stuffing their faces.

Pushing back my plate when I'm finished I let out a soft contented purr that the normal humans can't hear. The dragon slayer isn't even fazed obviously not caring what I do long as I give him more food. However, it seems to slightly shock Loke. But, when James joins me in purring he recognizes that we are showing our enjoyment of the meal like normal cats would.

Happy's purr soon joins the chorus of purrs. Slightly uncomfortable Loke lets out a small contented purr.

It's obvious to the other cat like creatures in the room he has been too long away from company of other cat like creatures. Smiling in encouragement at the still slightly uneasy lion; my eyes scan our human companions.

My eyes stop on Erza or more specifically the hickey on her neck. _"I'll have to ask Lucy about that later." _

My eyes next rest on Gray who some how in the process of eating dinner lost his shirt. He still continues to shot glares at Nastu every few minutes. Who is stuffing as much food in as possible into his mouth.

Lucy looks slightly horrified at the sight of Natsu eating so, I move to distract her from the slightly disgusting sight of Nastu eating.

"So, how is the food Lucy?" I question.

"Oh it's wonderful! Especially the steak. It has just the right flavoring. You will have to give me the recipe." She states.

"Jamie is my grill master. He is the best cook out there. He only light the house on fire once!" I joke.

"Hey! That was an accident!" Jamie exclaims as he tries to brighten the mood. "But you saved me from your dad so it's okay."

"He almost skinned you alive! I cried for an hour when he went after you. He promised never to hurt my kitten ever again after that. I had him wrapped around my little finger." I chuckle my eyes full of amusement.

Lucy joins in the banter "Remind me to buy a fire extinguisher for when he burns down the building."

"But Luce that's why you have me!" Nastu exclaims. "You wouldn't replace me with a red canister?"

"Of course not! It would be pink to match my room." Lucy snickers enjoying teasing the young dragon slayer. They quickly engage in a battle of words with Nastu on the losing side.

Erza, Gray and James quickly join in explaining the pros and con of a fire extinguisher versus Nastu. Sully quickly returns to his dog form and flops at Ezra's feet looking for attention. Shaking my head at their antics I quickly start to clear the table and am joined by help from Loke.

We enter the kitchen and talk idly of non important things. Such as how I like the guild and how I met Happy. Every thing is fine until I cut my hand while washing the dishes. A steak knife has slashed across my palm and the golden blood of someone of celestial spirit blood gushes out.

"Shit that hurts!" I yell out. "Could you pass me that dish towel." I say as I run my hand under the water to clean it out.

I turn around and take the towel from his loose grip. My hand has started to leak more golden blood so I gingerly wrap the towel around my hand. Glancing up at the pale Loke I smirk.

"Afraid of a little blood? It will heal in a few minutes."

"Your blood is gold." He states as if it's the most shocking thing in the world.

"Yeah, and so is yours and any other celestial spirit." I say patiently explain. "Immortal beings have gold blood and since I'm half immortal I'll live forever unless someone kills me so I have gold blood."

"It's just... Weird to see someone who isn't exactly a celestial spirit act and be so similar to one." He tries to explain.

Slightly insulted I drop the dish cloth from my completely healed hand. "You and I aren't so different you know." Turning I head back out into the living room. I hate being told I'm not a celestial spirit because I am. Well half of one but it's still offensive.

I scoop Sully up into my arms and hug him to my chest. Sensing my distress he licks my cheek for an effective way to cheer me up. I quickly join in on the groups conversation and complete forget about the lion lurking in the corner.

"So Caroline, when are we going to have our fight? I'm game whenever you are." Nastu questions.

I had completely forgotten about the fight I promised Natsu. At the time is thought I'd never have to fulfill that promise. But a promise is a promise.

"Whenever is good for you. But not in a area where there are lots of fragile buildings."

"How about tomorrow in the woods outside of Magnolia? There is nothing but trees out there and I know of a clearing out there." Natsu leans forward eagerly in anticipation for a fight. I look to James and to ask his opinion. But, he responds for me.

"Caroline can kick your butt any time. But she doesn't wake up till nine and god forbid you wake her up before nine or you will not even stand a chance." He shivers for dramatic effect. "She is not a morning person!"

"Jamie! Why don't you tell them all my secrets while you're at it. Geez!" My face blares bright red in embarrassment. "Could we meet at the guild at eleven? Then you can show me the clearing?"

"That's good with me! Are you guys coming to watch?" Natsu questions the group.

I'm surprised to hear Loke speak up and say " Definitely Natsu, I want to see your ass get kicked by a girl."

Erza pipes up and joins in the Natsu teasing. "That would be most enjoyable. Don't you agree?" She questions the others who have yet to voice their opinion.

"Aye ma'am!" They exclaim with barely held in anticipation.

**A/N: just wanted to say that Sully's the name of my Jack Russell terrier and the last time someone got between me and steak there was a minor earthquake. So the moral of this chapter is don't get between a steak lover and her steak :p!**


	5. A Cat Fight

**A/N: So this chapter was harder to write than the others. I am not very good at fight scenes so i just made it up. And I kept getting distracted by the MythBusters Marathon on the science channel**

**Thank you for five favorites, nine follows and three reviews.**

**Please Read and Review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

"Caroline, wake up." A voice from hell tries to wake me up.

"No, five more minutes." I say while burying head underneath my light purple blankets.

I hear the heathen that dared wake me up walk away. I drift back to sleep and am woken up five minutes later by a cold ice cube to the neck.

"Ack!" I roll away from the ice cube of death and glare at its wielder. "What the hell Jamie! I was very comfortable."

"It's nine o'clock. You need to get up and get ready to go to the guild. You made a promise." He says holding the ice cube threateningly.

"Okay, I'm up." I push my self out of my bed and kick the lump at my feet. "Sully wake up!" The puppy sticks up his head flashes me a toothy grin and flashes back to the spirit world.

"Can you make some breakfast? I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Sure."

**At the guild...**

I look around for Natsu and Lucy. Natsu is no where to be found but Lucy is sitting by the bar reading a novel.

I slide into the seat next to her and glance at her book.

"It that any good?" I ask cat like curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh, hi Caroline. Yes it's a great book, my friend Levy wrote it." Lucy says.

"That's cool. Umm, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, about what?"

"Well I noticed Erza had a hickey yesterday..." I start to say but am interrupted by Lucy.

"She must have gone to see Jellal. I knew she wasn't on a mission." She says so quiet that a normal person wouldn't have picked up.

"Jellal? I know a Jellal with blue hair and a tattoo." I say a little hesitant about voicing my knowledge.

"How did you hear that? And yes that Jellal. But don't tell anybody." Lucy's voice full of nervousness.

"I am part mountain lion. So, naturally I have elevated hearing. And he helped my escape from some dark guild members once." I explain.

Our conversation is interrupted by Natsu finally arriving and yelling at the top of his lungs. "Caroline! Are you ready to go?"

Rolling my eyes I stand up and walk clearly towards him. "Only if you're ready to lose." A wicked smile on my face.

"We'll see about that! Let's go!"

**Woods outside Magnolia...**

I assess the surroundings. We are in a oval shaped clearing ringed by tall pines. Natsu is vibrating with excitement at the impending fight.

I stand on the opposite side of the of the clearing in a relaxed stance. My eyes flicker to our audience consisting of everyone I meet last night at dinner and some new people. These people are Gajeel, Levy and Panther Lily.

"Are you ready?" I call out to the vibrating boy in front of me.

"Let's go!" He yells. His fist lights on fire and he attempts to hit me.

I simply step to the side and fist flew past me. "You have to try harder than that." I say a cocky grin on my face.

"I'm just warming up." He grunts as I dodge yet another flaming fist.

"Good. Maybe I should start fighting back." I dance around the boy who's punches have become predictable. I grab Jamie's key from my belt and deliver a swift kick to Natsu abdomen. He flies back about ten feet giving me the opportunity to summon my jaguar friend.

"Open gate of the Jaguar, James!" He appears in a golden flash and before Natsu even can even counter he slammed back into the trees.

Shaking off some leaves he stands up and sucks in a breath. I sense a rise in magic power. _"Shit!"_

"Fire dragon ROAR!" A column of fire spirals towards us and I am grabbed around the waist and pulled out of the way.

Turning I smile at Jamie in thanks. "Are you ready?" Our secret attack has never failed us.

"Oh yeah! We haven't done that in a while!" Jamie's excitement causing him to bounce up and down like a little boy.

"Spirit Cat Reveal!" A golden light envelopes James and I. I feel my self change into my spirits true form. When the light fades I am left in as a mountain lion with purple eyes. Jamie is a jaguar with black fur.

Lucy's voice is full of awe as she explains to the audience the magnitude of our change. "Celestial spirits have a true form. But it's supposed to be impossible for silver keys and gold keys need to be in the spirit world. How did she do that?"

"She is celestial royalty so she gives off the same aura of the spirit world. Her very presence takes away any pain from being in Earthland. Not to mention the massive amounts power she has makes silver keys equivalent to a gold key." Loke explains.

My attention is brought back to Natsu as I hear " Fire dragon wing attack!"

I give James a signal and we prepare to counter. We let out an earth shattering roar that causes our audience to cover their ears and for the flame attack to extinguish.

Taking advantage of Natsu's shock I pounce on his chest and sit down. Making myself comfortable I rest my teeth against his throat. I let out a growl ask for a sign of submission. Reverting to his days with Igneel he completely bares his throat to me.

Content with his reaction I get off and trot over to James and nuzzle his cheek. Letting out a little meow of approval I give him a slight head but and walk over to my friends.

_"Oh I have an idea!" _I quickly consult your inner mountain lion.

_**"I like this idea. We will show him how much of a celestial spirit we are."**_

I quickly turn into the trees behind the group of onlookers and turn to stalk my prey. I catch sight of him, his orange hair flaps in the wind his back slightly stiff possibly sensing my approach.

I tense my muscles and drop into a crouch. Wiggling slightly I proceed to leap out the trees and at Loke. I fully extend and brace for impact.

However, instead of knocking him face first into the dirt like I expected he turns around and his eyes go wide. I make impact on his chest and sit down hard as I can.

He lets out his breath and looks into my purple eyes. I grin and swish my tail. He chuckles softly and reaches out to scratch my chin.

_"Oh! This is what heaven feels like!" _I roll off of him and onto my back. He continues his ministrations and I out an contented purr. After my ears get a final rub he lets out another chuckle and stands up.

I transform back into my human form and walk over to the others.

We talk excitedly take about how the fight went. All the while I feel the eyes of Loke trained on me.


	6. A Train Ride Through Hell

**A/N: I had no idea what to write when I started this then it got to a point where it wouldn't stop coming out. I had to force myself to go to bed around one. **

**Thank you for seven favorites and eleven follows. It makes me happy that at least eleven people are reading my story. So tell other people about my story and I'll be even happier! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail **

"I need rent money!" Lucy moans.

"Why don't you take a job?" I question.

"That's a great idea! Would you like to come with us? It would be a good learning experience for you." Lucy responds.

"That would be amazing! Whatever you want to do I'm up for it." I respond a slightly nervous smile spread across my face.

"I'll go get the gang! I know the perfect job."

**On a train on route to job...**

Natsu's head is planted in Lucy's lap. She idly runs her fingers through his hair as she stares out the window.

Erza eats a slice of cheese cake that she recently got from the dining car. Happy chews contentedly chews on a trout.

I turn my attention to the ice wizard who looks thoroughly bored. I stand up and adjust my purple tank top that shows of my birth mark. I pull it so it covers the top off my blue jeans that are surprisingly comfortable. My leather combat boots complete the outfit. "I'm going to the dining car, do you want to come?" I ask Gray.

"Sure. Do you want us to grab you something Lucy?" Gray responds.

"Just some water thanks." Lucy says while running pink painted fingers threw equally pink hair.

We step out of the group of seats that we bought and travel down to the dining car. I go up to the counter and ask for a steak and cheese and Gray gets the same thing.

We sit at a table waiting for the food to be done. We talk about the guild and my experiences running from the dark guild.

"Do you know the name of the dark guild that you're running from?" Gray questions a look of concern on his face.

"No but I've seen their mark." I grab a napkin and a pen. I quickly sketch a black widow spider with a web behind it. "Have you ever scene it?"

"Nope, but I'll keep an eye out for it." Gray studies image.

"Caroline? Is that you?" A voice I hoped to never hear again calls out.

I flinch and a scowl becomes present on my face. Sighing I turn around fake smile plastered on my face. "Hi Drake. How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you?" The creepy ex boyfriend sidles closer and grabs my arm. His good looks would fool any other girl. Fortunately I know him and am not amused.

"I'm good." I say while trying to pull away. I shoot a desperate look towards Gray. _"Ewwwww he is so gross! Why did I ever go out with him?"_

"You and I should catch up with a drink or two. Come on I'll buy." He says while pulling my arm painfully towards him.

_"At least I know why I broke up with him. Very pushy and doesn't take no for an answer."_

"Look man she obviously doesn't want to go with you." Gray states anger evident in his voice.

I slowly inch my hand to my keys but am interrupted by a rough calloused hand snatching them away from me. _"My keys can't summon them selves if I'm not directly touching them. I could use my dream magic but I don't want to kill him." _My eyes widen in fear.

Gray moves to save me but is interrupted by knife held against my throat. Drake shoves my arm behind my back hard enough to cause pain.

"Stop you're hurting me!" I yell! _"That bastard is going to pay." _His hands are all sweaty and gross as he grips my elbow. My magic power starts to dangerously spike and my eyes glow purple.

"Shut up! You are going to be a good girl or I'll throw your keys out the window." Drake threatens.

That makes me shut up. My eyes immediately lose their purple and return to blue green. I shift my eyes to Gray and he slides into a magic stance.

"Ice make lance!" Gray yells as he throws a lance at Drake.

Drake however counters with his own magic. "Pirates brigade!" A swarm of pirates swords appear and fly towards Gray.

Gray evades any flesh wounds but is pinned by the collar of his shirt and the legs of his pants. I his head cracks painfully against the wall.

"Come on we are leaving." Drake pulled painfully hard on my arm. I try and drag my feet but he jerks me hard dislocating my shoulder.

"Ow! Stop it! Let me go!" I scream while digging my heels into the floor. He pulls me to the car door and ignores my yells of pain. I distract him best as possible as Gray slips out the window down one shirt and pair of pants leaving him only in his boxers.

Drake slides the door open and walks into the next car. He repeats the action for about three train cars having to drag me the whole way. When opening the fourth car door he is stopped in his tracks by a glowing fist slamming into the side of his head. Erza then delivers a quick kick to his abdomen and then a chop to the back of his head. Drake is knocked unconscious and Erza puts him in some magic canceling handcuffs. Erza's punch and kick weren't exactly needed, I'm pretty sure the first punch knocked him out. But it was pretty damn satisfying to see.

Tears down my cheeks. "My key, he has my keys." My voice shaking in pain.

Lucy crouches down and picks them up and hands them to me. I tuck them into my belt using my good arm. Swallowing shallowly I try to speak. "My shoulder hurts."

Loke crouches down and examines my shoulder. I think I see a flash of pain on his face but it quickly disappears. He must of hurt his knuckles when he punched Drake.

"It's dislocated and I think you fractured your wrist." Loke assess. "I can pop it back into place but it will need to be looked at." I didn't even notice my wrist but it also hurts but, not as much.

"Do it." My voice firm with resolve.

"This is going to hurt a lot." Loke pushes my shoulder quickly back into place causing me to let loose a scream of pain. "That should be good." Loke stands up and brushes off his legs. His face is pale probably from me screeching in his ear like a banshee.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I question my voice quavers as I fight to remain awake.

"Gray came and got us." Lucy explains. "He is with Happy and Natsu right now. He hit his head pretty hard."

"I need to go to the spirit world for a little. But I'll be back in time to help out with the mission." My voice is clouded with pain. "It's a two day train ride right?"

"Yes, you take as much time as you need." Erza states with one foot on my creepy ex.

"Lucy, I want to give you something." I reach to my keys and finger them until I find the right one. "This is Luke he is a kelpie. He will be able to help you and send word to me if you get hurt."

"Are you sure?" Lucy's voice quavers with uncertainty.

"Yes, just take care of him while I'm gone. Natsu's not going to be any help while you're on the train. He is a bit headstrong but he will take care of you all. Please take him. I want to help someway while I can't be around."

"Ok since you insist." She tucks his key onto her belt. "Loke can you help her get back? She looks like she will pass out any second now."

"Sure thing, Princess." He bends down to help me off the floor being careful of my injured arm. We stand and then disappear in a flash of golden light.

**In the Spirit World the castle...**

I must have passed out because I wake up in my old room. The room has a king bed with light purple sheets that match the wall. The ceiling however is a painting of the night sky that shows all the constellations. There is a rocking chair besides my bed and in that chair is Loke.

His eyes are the trained on the ceiling studying the likeness of the stars. I take a full body check and see that my injuries have healed overnight. My clothes are a tad worse for wear but I'll live.

I sit up and stretch letting go a little meow. "Hello." I state not really sure what to say.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. You have been asleep for awhile. How do you feel?" Loke says a look of concern in his eyes.

"All better. You didn't have to sit with me I would have been fine." Feeling a little self conscious. I fidget nervously trying to fix my clothes and rats nest of hair.

"No problem, I wanted to make sure you're okay. It was pretty scary having you pass out on me." He leans forward to help me out of bed. "You're grandfather wants to see you though. I'll walk you over to him."

"Okay, get out." His brow furrows. "Grampy would blow a gasket if he saw be dressed like this." I gesture to my torn and slightly bloody clothes.

"I'll wait outside." He says with a grin plastered on his face. Possibly imagining my Grampy throwing a fit over my state of dress.

**A/N: I know time is different in the spirit world but for my purposes it will be the same. :p**


	7. Some Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Happy new years! Hope you all have a great 2015! As a new years gift here is my longest chapter yet!**

**Welcome to my crazy idea of a story follower number 12! As a new year gift to me, can I have some more reviews please! (gives puppy dog eyes)**

**Thanks for reading my story**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

"Grampy I'm fine." I say for the umpteenth time.

"No you're not! Leo carried you unconscious into the palace. Is that you definition of safe?" His anger causing his power to fluctuate dangerously. "That is not safe! You're fragile! What if you had a relapse? What would I tell your mother and father?"

"I haven't been sick in seven and half years! Besides I'm not dead and I came here when I was hurt like you told me to." My own anger rising to about half of his. The air fills with immense amounts if magic power making it crackle dangerously.

The rest of the people in the room cower in the corners as our glare match continues. My lip pulls up and I let out an angered but not challenging snarl. "He had my keys! They are like my children! I wouldn't let him throw them out the window of a speeding train! Would you throw dad out a window?"

"No, of course not!" He sighs and twirls his mustache. A sure sign that he's about to give in. "Just don't do it again."

I relax and smile. I let my magic drop back to its normal semi-hidden state. I rush forward and wrap my arms around him. "Thank you Grampy! I will try." I say while nuzzling my face into his chest.

"I've got work to do. How long are you staying?" Affection evident in his voice.

"I was thinking of spending the night then returning in the morning." I say pulling away from him.

"I'm busy to night but we can have breakfast in the morning." He says giving me a pet on the head. "Go see Mai. I want her to give you a check up."

"Kay!" I turn and skip out of the throne room. I turn to the left and to the hallway that lead to the all too familiar hospital wing.

"Looks like you have him wrapped around your little finger." Loke says as. He steps out of the shadows of the hall.

"Hi there! And yes I do. Ever since I was a baby." I smirk. "He is just a big softy. I'm on my way to get a checkup from Mai. Want to come?"

"Sure, I haven't seen Mai in a long time." A thoughtful expression crosses his face. "May I ask what he was afraid of relapse into?"

I purse my lips and look down quickly then back to him. "Ten and a half years ago I got really sick and no one knew why. I was constantly in pain for three months then numb for the next two years. After that I'd be numb to the pain for most of the time. But I'd have these episodes were the pain was so bad I thought I would die.

"Around seven years ago I was having my worse episode yet. They had to strap me to the bed." I look over to Loke and see his face ghostly pale. "My inner mountain lioness took control and kept screaming 'he is dieing!'. I went off on rampage and destroyed my room.

"But, I'm all better now so it doesn't matter. I only get pain waves every now and then. They thinks it has to do with my soul mate mark."

"Why do you think the pain comes occasionally now?" His voice quavers.

I look at him and give him a weird look. "Most likely my soul match is a celestial spirit who while in battle gets injured in battle. Soul mates share pain caused by an outside source."

"Oh, that must have sucked." A silly grin flashes on his face. By the end of his sentence we reach the infirmary. He opens the door for me.

"Why thank you sir." I say respectfully.

"Your welcome your majesty."

"That just sounds wrong! I think I prefer Caroline." A scowl evident on my face.

"Okay, Caroline it is!" He says amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Mai! Where are you?" I yell out. I hear a moan from the back bed. So I stalk over to the said bed and ripe the blanket off the happily sleeping Mai who is squishing Sully to her chest.

"Sully what are you doing?" I hiss.

"Enjoying what men consider paradise." He says through a series of barks because he's in dog form. "Last time I did this to you wouldn't let me sleep with you for a month."

"Yes because it's perverted and creepy! Now go away before I wake her up and she sees you." He gets up and shift to his human form. An evil glint enters his eyes and he stretches his arms to me.

"You wouldn't dare!... No leave me alone!" He takes a step closer and hugs me and proceed to like me on the face. "Ewww! Get off."

"But Caroline I love you so much! I have to give you lots of hugs and kisses!" He then proceeds to kiss my on each cheek then quickly on the lips.

"Gross! Dog cooties!" I shoot a desperate look to Loke to see his face clouded in anger and fists shoved into his suit jacket pockets. Trying to lighten the mood I giggle and yell "Loke save me! No don't kiss me again! Bad doggy!" I push his face away from me only to get my hand licked.

I am finally rescued by Loke snagging me around the waist and pulling me safely into his arms. I feel surprisingly safe and warm there. I turn and grin at him. "You have saved my life! How can I ever repay you?"

"A knight in shining armor never asks for anything." A satisfied smile stuck on his face.

"True enough." However I lean forward and give him a peck on the cheek. "It's always nice to get a prize though.

"And you mister!" I turn to Sully. "Lose cuddling privileges until I forgive you!"

"But you can't sleep alone. Who will sleep with you?" Concern half showing threw his teasing.

"Oh, great! Let's tell Loke all my embarrassing secrets!" He opens his mouth to tell the whole world what I've done but is interrupted by Mai spouting my secrets for him.

"She use to sneak out of her room and scare servants at night." Mai says amusement heavily laced in her voice.

"I was being sarcastic!" But I laugh and pull out of Loke's arms to give Mai a quick hug. "Grampy wants me to get a check up. Do you have time?"

"Sure have a seat." Mai gives me a quick series of tests with all good results. "You are in surprisingly good shape. Any episodes lately?"

"None at all. I got in a fight yesterday but, I'm good!" I say hoping she will drop it.

"Caroline! You are in a fragile state! What is you had another episode? You could have died." Anger evident in her voice.

"I'm not made of china I don't break that easily. And you can't expect me to live in fear of being in pain for a little while. I'm fine so that's all that counts." My voice steely with rage. "Now if you excuse me I need to go ride my horse."

I turn and leave the room heading to the stables. My place of freedom and safety. But as I walk along someone sticks out their foot in front of me causing me to fall on my hands and knees. "Watch where you're going half breed." I stand to my full height and look down at Lillian. The queen bitch of bitches and, the I'm too cool for this, girl.

"Wow Lillian, your insults have gotten really creative." My eyes narrow on the short girl in front of me.

"I see that your face is as ugly as usual." Lillian responds. Her lips twitch into a smirk.

At that smirk sets me off more than the insults and I let out an angry snarl. My power dangerously spikes and my lips pull back from my lips. I could've taken her down a peg or two a long time ago but now seems like a great time to put her in her place.

Yet I'm interrupted by warm arms wrapping around me and the masculine smell of a powerful lion. "Hey Caroline. Who's your friend?" He says while nuzzling my neck. Where's this behavior coming from? Not that I'm complaining, it feels heavenly.

"This is Lillian. I would call her more of an acquaintance. Lillian I assume you know who Leo is?" My voice slightly haughty.

"It's very nice to meet you Leo. I'll see you later Lady Caroline." She bows respectfully and turns to leave.

"That will teach her! Thank you for that." I turn to look at him but his eyes are focused on the rapidly healing cuts on my hands and knees.

"What happened?" His voice is as cold as an arctic blast, anger evident in it.

"She just tripped me. Her and her cronies used to do it all the time." His eyes are burning with an angry fire that makes me blink. "I'm fine though. Really. Nobody likes a half breed around here. The people of the court have always treated me like this."

"It still doesn't make it right." He surprises me by pulling me into a hug. I hesitate but eventually hug him back firmly and let out a world weary sigh.

"Thank you. That makes me feel better." I nuzzle his chest and let out a content purr. He surprises me further when he lets out his own purr and nuzzles my neck. I'm the first one to back away slightly confused.

I take a step back and inhale. And my eyes widen I take another sniff just to be sure. "You sent marked me!" Barely believing it myself.

"I did, now no one will pick on you. You are under my protection." Totally happy with himself, the arrogant bastard.

"Well, it's only fair I repay the favor." An evil glint enters my eyes and I pounce at him.

Once he is knocked onto the floor I sit on top of his chest and start nuzzling his neck. Nipping until I find the most sensitive spot I nuzzle deeply leaving the strong scent of me on him. Satisfied with my handy work I get up and offer him my hand.

He pulls his self up, a shocked look on his face. I giggle and turn to walk away from him and to the stables.

"Wait!" I turn and look at him. My head slightly tilted in curiosity. "Do you want to have dinner with me, tonight?"

My eyebrows lift with surprise. "I would love to."

"I'll pick up from your room at six, okay?"

"Okie dokie!" I turn and head to the stables for a much shorter ride than I originally intended.

**Six O'clock my room ...**

I look in my full length mirror assessing my outfit. My hair is let down from its typical pony tail so its gently curled length falls six inches below my shoulder. It was one of those one in a million days where it wasn't possessed or trying to kill anyone. It actually looked nice.

For a top I am wearing a black tank top with a hot pink skirt that has a black belt on which my keys rest. My wrist is adorned with a silver charm bracelet and my earrings are a matching silver shaped cat paws. My out fit is finished off by black flip flops with fake crystals on the straps.

I hear a knock on the door and go to open it. When I open said door to I find Loke dressed in nice jeans and a navy blue polo. His signature sunglasses remain on his face. "Wow! The suit actually comes off!" I saying trying to cover up me checking him out.

He grins and steps forward. "Yes and your hair comes down." He says giving my hair a small tug.

"Only when it's not trying to kill innocent creatures." A goofy smile comes across my face. "So, what's for dinner?"

"That's a surprise. Come on." He grabs my hand and pulls me out of my room and down the hall. I catch up to his quick pace and match it. Much to my pleasure he doesn't drop my hand.

We walk outside to the court yard and under an elderly cherry blossoms tree. Under the tree is a picnic blanket spread with a picnic basket full of food.

We sit down and have a nice meal made up of sandwiches and some typical picnic food. We talk about our childhoods and the differences that we like more in Earthland.

I flop on the picnic blanket and look up into the tree. "I'm full, I can't eat another bite."

"Me too." He says and flops down next to me. "It was really good though. I'll have to thank Martha."

"Oh Martha's the best cook out there. But she won't let me take her everywhere with me. Says I'd make her cook her cookies everyday and get fat." I say, smiling at the memory.

"Do you mean these cookies?" Loke reaches into the basket and pulls out two chocolate chip cookies.

My eyes go big as saucers and my mouth waters. "Yes those are the most heavenly cookies in the universe." My eyes narrow. "You better share those with me."

"I don't know. I thought I would just eat them all by myself and torture you." An evil glint enters his eyes. "But if you ask nicely I may share."

A devilish look enters my eyes and I proceed my attack all in the name of the cookies. My lip pouts out and I flutter my eyelashes. I lean forward, closer to him and ask in an innocent voice "May I please have a cookie, Loke?" I brush up against his arm and flutter my eyelashes once more. "Pretty please?"

Wordlessly he hands me the cookie and I snag it. Dropping my flirtatious act I sit back and beam him a smile. "Victory is mine!" I take a bite of the cookie and let out a moan of delight.

I look over at Loke to find him staring at me. I swallow and set cookie down, I already have half finished. "What?" I ask him.

"Now I see how you can manipulate your Grandfather." His expression still bewildered. "I didn't even have a chance."

"You have found out my secret weapon. Just don't tell anyone or it will become less effective."

"How so?"

"They will brace themselves for it and be less affected by my adorableness." I say, acting if it was the most logical thing in the world.

We each finish our cookies and I help him clean up our mess. After everything is tucked away we walk slowly back to my room. I don't want to leave him just yet but I don't have much of an option. What am I supposed to say? 'I don't want this to end. I'm actually having a good time in the spirit world and its all because of you!' Nope that would be embarrassing.

We arrive at my door and I turn to him. "I guess I'll see you around. I had a great time having dinner with you." I give him a peck on the cheek and turn to leave but he grabs my wrist spinning be around. He leans forward and kisses me on the lips.


	8. The Job

**A/N: Thank You for ONE new review. The person that reviewed is my new favorite person. The rest of you…. not so much! Just kidding, thanks for following my story. **

**Welcome two more followers. **

**School vacation ends soon so I don't know if I'll be able to update as fast. I know school sucks but it's important so I have to go! :p**

**ENJOY!**

I didn't get any sleep. At first I was too hyper because a gorgeous guy just kissed me. But when I calmed down and crawled into bed I was suddenly lonely.

I had kicked out my puppy, which I don't regret, but he was right. I can't sleep alone. I always got nightmares. I guess it has to do with my mountain lioness needing a sense of having a pride. Apparently my Dad had the same problem.

But here I was eating breakfast with my grandparents and partially falling asleep at the table. I poke at my scrambled eggs trying to mentally wake up.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" My Nanna says concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I got mad at Sully and wouldn't let him sleep with me. So I didn't get any sleep last night." Say while buttering a piece of toast.

"Oh, well I hope you makeup soon. You have never been able to sleep alone." Nanna says while passing me the grape jelly.

"Maybe I'll just get a kitten. I have my own apartment and I'm aloud to have pets." I casually state.

"That's great news! Anything else you have done? And what about those dark guild members?"

"I joined a guild so they are less likely to attack because it would be a move against Fairy Tail."

My Grampy speaks up. "Fairy Tail? As in Lucy Heartfilia?"

"She is the one who invited me in the guild and she is my neighbor at my apartment." My eyes dart up and lock up with Grampy. "Why?"

"She is super strong for a human and she is really nice to her spirits. She is called Princess Lucy by her spirits and her fans here in the spirit world." Grampy explains.

"Wow. I knew she was awesome." I say while chewing on a piece of bacon. "Speaking of Lucy I need to get back to her and my friends. They are probably worried about me. May I be excused?" They nod their assent and after quick hugs and I love you I'm off to grab a few things from my room.

After packing up my things, I place a seal on my door to keep out unwanted guests. I jot down a quick note telling anyone interested I went back to Earthland and to send Jamie if they needed anything. I tack the note to my door and then flash back to Earthland where I sense Luke's key.

I appear behind Lucy and check the surroundings. It looks like Erza and Gray are checking into the hotel. Lucy sits fidgeting next to a hyper Natsu and Happy who are excitedly talking about the all you can eat buffet.

I walk up to Lucy and tap her shoulder. "Did you miss me?" I must have scared the crap out of her because she leaps into Natsu's lap in hope of safety.

Happy and I burst out laughing, holding onto our sides. We get our laughter under control as Gray and Erza walk over. Natsu and Lucy's faces are bright red in embarrassment but Lucy still hasn't let go of Natsu. Her arms cling to Natsu as she attempts to calm her speeding heart.

"She likes him!" Happy teases.

"I think He likes her!" An evil grin plastered across my face.

"Oh stop it you two! You're worse than Mira." Lucy huffs while she climbs out of Natsu's lap. "Come on, let's go to our rooms." She storms past us to the elevators and pushes the button.

I follow Lucy and we all pile into the elevator and travel to the tenth floor. Erza opens the door to a suite with two bedrooms, a kitchen and living room. Everyone unpacks and we rest in the living room. We have three hours until the meeting with our client so we just have to chill.

"Ummm... Happy?"

"Yes Caroline."

"I have this thing where I can't sleep alone and I didn't sleep at all last night. So I was wondering if you'd take a nap with me." I say cheeks flaming and not looking directly at him. "I got in a fight with Sully and I won't cuddle with him until he apologizes to me. So I haven't slept in two days." I plead with my eyes.

"Oh Caroline! That's not fair to you! Don't worry I'm a much better cuddler than any dog." He says with sympathy heavy in his voice. He grabs me with his adorable paw and into the bedroom for a well deserved nap.

**Three hours later at the client's house **

I reach for the knocker and wrap it twice. An old man answers the door dressed in a butler outfit. Erza speaks up in a professional tone. "We are the Fairy Tail wizards responding to your request."

"Come on in." He escorts us to a parlor. "I'll go fetch the master." He scurries out the door and across the hall.

The butler returns with a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. He wears an expensively tailored suit and tie. His ice blue eyes lock with Erza and he introduces himself. "Hello Miss. Scarlet, my name is Richard Sanderson. I hope you can solve my problem."

"We will try our best sir." Erza states in her business tone. "Can you describe in detail what exactly is going on?"

"Of course. About three months ago servants started being terrorized by something unseen. After one of the maids was pushed down the stairs and broke her arm most of my servants quit. Bertram is the only one left.

"In the last month the unseen thing has started going after me directly. Throwing books, tripping me and coloring on my bedroom walls. I am afraid of what it will do next so that's why I placed a job request to identify and stop the unseen thing. I am leaving for the night. You have the run of the house and Bertram will assist you in anyway possible." With that he stands and shakes Erza's

"We will split up into three groups. Natsu and Lucy, Happy and Caroline, and Gray and I. Any questions?"

I raise my voice and speak up. "How do we signal each other if we encounter what we are looking for?" I turn to Lucy. "Can I have Luck back?"

Lucy hands me Luke back. "He is a pain in the ass. How do you deal with him? He keep asking for hugs and carrots." She says with a scowl.

I shrug. "I give in. I have had his key since he was born. I'm the only mother he's got." I frown. "Well he has a real mom, but she didn't want him."

"Well I bet you're a great mother. And to answer your question I have three communication lacrimas." Lucy hands one to Gray and I.

"We'll go this way!" I turn and skip down the hall earning some chuckles.

"Happy do you think it's a ghost?" I question while poking my face into every door I go by.

"I hope not!" But he puffs up his chest. "Don't worry I'll protect you." He walks confidentiality to the next door and opens it. Only to scream like a baby and cling to my leg.

I chuckle and pat his head as I look into the kitchens walk in fridge that has a whole pig hanging from the ceiling. "Don't worry Happy, it's just the walk in fridge."

"I was not scared at all!" He protests. But the quavering in his voice gives him away. We continue you to walk around until we find the pool.

"Happy I think we need to check the pool. You know make sure it safe to swim in." I say while wiggling my eyebrows.

"Definitely. But you don't have a bathing suit." Happy says with concern in his voice.

"I'll just ask Luke for one he always carries one for me. It maybe a tad revealing for my tastes but we need to check the pool." I proceed to lift Luke's key from my belt and summon him to my side. "Open gate of the Kelpie, Luke!"

After the bright light fades a brunette teenage boy about fifteen stands in front of me. "Momma! I missed you!" He says in his Scottish Accent.

"I missed you to. Do you have any bathing suits?" I say while cringing at the kind of bathing suits he usually has. _"Bikinis"_.

"I do! This one will look lovely." He proceeds to snap his fingers and I'm in a black bikini. It has some lace around the edges but other than that I can't complain.

"Good choice. Now we are looking out for a unseen thing causing mischief. So we are going to thoroughly check every inch of the pool" I say while trying to remain serious and not super excited to play in the water. Unlike a common house cat I love the water and pools are so much fun!

"Yes Ma'am!" Luke dives in the water and begins to look around the shallow end.

Not wanting to miss out on the fun I run to the diving board. I do a less than graceful dive in and swim around 'looking' for anything suspicious activity. After a few minutes of playing we are interrupted by someone pushing me off the diving board. I land painfully on my stomach and swallow a mouthful of water. I come up choking and paddle to the edge of the pool on high alert.

"She's here. Happy call the others." Happy flies over to my pile of clothes and grabs the lacrama. Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure throw something at Happy. I dart in front of him and take the lawn chair to the back. I scoop down swallowing my pain and grab my keys. I turn slowly and survey the surroundings.

I immediately pick up the scent of a human female. She has a celestial spirit with her that smells somehow familiar. I barely have time to dodge the next flying lawn chair and pick up Happy. He talks quickly to the others about what's going on and where to find us.

I grit my teeth and focus on the Mage who is obviously hiding behind the minibar. Another projectile is aimed at my head, this time a bottle of vodka. I pluck it out of the air and chuck it in the direction of the Mage. I hear a yelp and I smirk knowing that I have found her easily.

"You can surrender now or we will fight with you and win. It's six to one. You should surrender now." I state in my matter of fact voice.

"Never! That bastard has to pay for breaking my heart." Her voice is shrill with anger. "All I did was love him and he didn't want anything to do with me! He must pay!"

"You have hurt many innocent people you need to face the consequences." Unrequited love apparently made this girl go cuckoo for cocoa puffs. "Just surrender and your punishment will be lighter."

"No he must pay! And you are in my way so I'll take you down." She stands up tall me gives someone a signal with her hands.

Lillian appears out of no where and makes to chop of my head with a butcher knife. "I've been waiting to do this for too long!"

I step back away from the axe murder and call out to Luke. "Don't let the Mage escape!" Luke losses all images of an innocent teenager and shows his true stripes. A mischievous kelpie who was born to pull people to their deaths at the bottom of a loch. He teases the women with water strikes, not fatal but certainly annoying.

I stop my careful retreat from Lillian. I suddenly leap at her and knock the knife from her grip. Unfortunately I leave myself open for a kick to the gut and receive it. I suck in my breathe and hiss in anger.

"What's the matter half breed? Can't take a little kick?" She says while dancing around me looking for an opening.

"I tire of your stupid insults." My anger evident in my words. "I think it time you took a nap. Maybe for a week or two." My eyes glow purple and I raise my arm.

"You wouldn't dare! You stupid bitch you're to weak of heart." A grin crosses her face. "You don't have your lion to save you this time. Maybe he's already forgotten about you! That's why he isn't here to protect you. The scent mark means nothing to him.

"I have heard he is a player. I wouldn't surprise me if he has tossed you aside like the filth you are!" She gives her signature bitch smile and moves to attack.

I simply raise my hand and blast a nightmare dream in her direction that wears off in ten seconds. "I don't care what he does." My eyes narrow and look down at her in disgust. "I can take care of my self. Now have a nice nap." With an evil smile I blast a nightmare spell that will last seven hours. "In the name of the Celestial court, I send Lillian the hyena spirit home." She quickly returns to the spirit world to enjoy her nightmares.

I turn to see the whole gang sitting and the lawn chairs with a very tied up criminal and slightly shocked faces. Lucy looks a little frightened and clutches Natsu's hand who looks at me apprehensively. Erza and Gray are pale and their mouths hang slightly open.

I try and calm down but my magic won't stop building. I know I shouldn't have used my dream caster magic. But it was so easy and I was so angry. Gritting my teeth in pain I glance to Luke. "Go get James now. Tell him I can't calm it down. It wants to finish Lillian off." He just looks at me scared. "Now!"

**Luke's point of view the spirit world...**

I frantically search out Uncle Jamie's aura. I race to him finding him talking to an orange haired man.

"Mama's hurt she needs help!" I squeeze Jamie in a hug.

"What's wrong with Caroline?" His voice heavy with concern. I also notice the orange haired man eyes go wide and lean closer to see what I have to say.

"She says 'I can't calm it down. It wants to finish off Lillian', she sounded like it was hurting her." The orange haired man looks to Uncle Jamie for explanation.

"She must have used her dream magic while on her job. It's very unstable and last time she lost control everyone around her didn't wake up for a week.

"Why did she fight with Lillian?" Uncle looks to me concern heavy in his voice.

"She has a contract with the Mage we took down. But it seemed more personal to Lillian. She kept calling her names and asking her about some lion. But that's not important right now! We need to save her!" Uncle straightens and looks to orange man.

"Are you coming? You might be able to calm her down."

"Why me?" Orange man looks slightly nervous.

"I'm not stupid, I know you share the mark. It's written all over your face and you already care about her after only know her for four days. That connection only can form between soul mates. She obviously feels the pull if she let Lillian get to her so bad. So are you coming or not?"

"I am. Just don't tell her yet. I don't want her to feel pressured into being with me." Orange man run his fingers through his amber locks. "Let's go." I grab Uncle's hand and we flash to Earthland.

**Back to Caroline point of view...**

I hold my sides and breathe slowly trying to hold my magic in. The rest of the group has long evacuated the room after I my magic started to pulse and demand Lillian's never ending sleep. My eyes are still purple when Jamie arrives.

"Shit, Caroline. What did she do this time?" Jamie questions.

"She hurt my feelings." I say while gritting my teeth.

"No shit Sherlock." Loke says concern evident in his voice tone. I'm slightly surprised to see him and I flash him a weak grin. "Are you hurt at all?" He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"No, but I have the worst headache in the world." I let out a breath. Instantly calmed by his presence. "I know what I have to do. Someone just catch me when I pass out."

I take down my magic barriers and let it out. The force of it sends my hair up in the airs. My magic goes out a window and into the sky dispersing over the entire city. _"Hopefully everyone will just be drowsy."_

I open my eyes that are the normal blue and gray. "All better." I fall back into warm arms that lift me up and carry me back to the hotel.

He tries to set me down in the bed but I cling to his like a lifeline. "Don't leave." I say sleepiness clouding my voice. I hear a sigh and the warm body slides in the bed with me then nuzzles my neck in affection.

"Go to sleep. I won't leave." I relax and cuddle into his chest, falling asleep to the smell of lions and stars.


	9. A Run up a Mountain

**A/N: HI! Did you miss me? I know its been a few days since I updated and I'm sorry school is the bane of my existence. But enjoy this fluffy chapter with only slight plot. And Thanks for more followers! I would be sooooooooooo happy if you would review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

I wake up quite comfortable. I snuggle closer to the source of warmth and let out a content purr. The warm thing let's out a masculine chuckle.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" Loke questions while propping up on an elbow. His eyes searching my face my face for any signs of distress.

"I'm fine. I just smell like pool water. Sleeping in a bathing suit didn't help." I look down at my self then blush furiously. I get up. "Thanks for your help. I'm going to take a shower."

I walk to the bathroom door and then turn around. "Oh by the way..." Loke's eyes snap up and gaze into my eyes a blush coating his face. "Oh my god! You were looking at my but!"

"Would you rather I look at your boobs?" A devilish smirk on his face.

"Out! You pervert, go play with Natsu and get your hair lit on fire or something!" A very embarrassed blush covers my face.

"Yes ma'am!" Leaps form the bed and stands in front of me. My mouth goes dry because all he is wearing is a very tight t-shirt and his boxers. Realizing that I'm checking him out not so discretely, I spin and head for the bathroom. But not before hearing, "Now who is the perv now?"

I slam the door and blast the shower to maximum hot. I jump in and stand there for a good five minutes then follow my bathing routine. _"Damn pervert messing with my head."_

_**"A very sexy pervert!" **_My inner lioness purrs in delight. _**"I mean did you see his abs? I certainly did. I wonder what he would look like shirt less?"**_

_"Would you shut up?!" _Embarrassment rising to the surface.

_**"Nope. I like him and we will have him or I will never leave you alone." **_I shivered despite the hot water flowing over me. She wasn't kidding and last time she did this was for catnip and she begged for weeks. I had to give in or lose my sanity.

_"I like him too but, I don't know what to do." _Hoping she would drop it.

**"Silly girl. Just remind him of what's its like to be a lion. He has seemed to forgotten." **I groan at the task given to me.

_"Do I have to? I can't do that around humans. And he only comes when Lucy calls him." _

_**"You could just go make out with him. I think he would take the hint." **_

_"Okay, remind him of being a lion it is!" _

I quickly finish my shower and get dressed. When I come into the living room I see Loke and Gray talking quietly. I give them a quick smile and proceed to make a huge breakfast, knowing how piggy the boys are.

The smell of bacon wakes Natsu up. He is at my side in a instant reaching for a piece of bacon. I hiss at him and smack him with the hot spatula.

"You have to ask nicely if you want some!" I glare at him and he bows his head in submission.

"May I have some bacon?" I raise an eyebrow. "Please?" He gives me a look of desperation then looks to the bacon.

"You may have any five you want."

"Just five?" He gives me the puppy dog face.

"Six but you have to wake up the others." I try to be a stern pride leader but can't resist the face. He flashes me a grin scoops up the bacon and trots off to wake the others.

"You have him whipped!" Gray says with a laugh. Loke sulks next to him looking slightly jealous of my attentions to Natsu.

"Of course I do. He and already established our place in the pride." Gray looks confused and Loke curious. "He submitted to me in our fight. Making me the alpha female unless someone challenges me in the pride.

"Like when Lillian challenged me on the job. She needed to be put her place for a long time anyway." Gray looks stunned and proceeds to question me.

"What do you mean you pride?"

"I am a lioness at heart and I'll act like one. A mountain lion or any lion as a matter of fact has a pride." My eyes flicker to Loke and see him with a thoughtful expression on his face. "In the spirit world my nature is suppressed by rules and guidelines. But here I can be myself."

I go on to explain Natsu's position. "By challenging me and submitting and I accepting it, he became part of my pride as a one of the kittens or a cub." A evil expression crosses Gray's face.

"So he is like your kid?"

"Kind of... All the lioness share the children in a pride."

"Hahahaha! That's rich! I can't believe him." Gray rolls around the floor, clutching his sides.

Natsu walks in the room and grins. "Oh I see that you are jealous! I'm sure Caroline would be willing to put you in your place." Natsu grins and looks to me. "What do you say? Iceberg for brains would love for you to mother him."

Gray pales and takes a step away from me. I grin and scoop up Happy. "I don't know, Happy is such a great kitten! I don't think you could compare to him." I say with a completely serious expression.

"Haha Gray! I make a better kitten than you!" The boys all argue about who is the best kitten with Loke looking on in amusement.

"Can you set the table? I'm going to get the food on the table." I say to Loke. Seeing his nod, I go to the kitchen and bring all the food to the table. Lucy and Erza walk into the living room see the boys fighting. Lucy simply shakes her head and walks to help Loke fill the glasses with orange juice.

Erza however, joins in the argument that she would make the best kitten. Happy argues that he was my first kitten out of them all so he is the best. I just rolls eyes and pray to God that Luke doesn't show up.

I place the last plate of eggs on the table and call to the squabblers. "Breakfast is ready! Go wash your hands." Happy and Natsu rush to the table ready to dig in. "Didn't I tell you to wash your hands?"

They spin around and sprint to the sink and furiously wash their hands. Chuckling at their antics I sit down and lay the napkin on my lap. We all sit down and have a great meal and talk ideally between mouthfuls.

"How much longer is the room rented for?" I question.

"Two more days. The job was listed as a multi day assignment but it looks like we get a couple of free days. Why?" Erza response.

"Well I noticed a mountain about an hour from here and it turns out at the top is a lake. And I was interested in going up to see it and go swimming." I say while picking at my food in a sign of nervousness.

"I also heard about this lake. It apparently has a great amount of fish." Erza looks to Happy.

Happy's eyes go huge. "I want to go!"

"When are you interested in going? I'm game whenever you are." I bounce slightly in my chair. _"Please say now! Please say now!"_

"If it's alright with everyone else I would like to leave in a hour." Erza states in her matter of fact voice. She gets a twinkle in her eyes. "We can have a picnic! Loke will you're welcome to join us, seeing your here on your own power."

"I'd like that! We will have to race to the top." Loke says with an evil look in his eyes.

**Base of mountain...**

"On your mark, get set, go!" Yells Lucy. I quickly transform into my lioness form and race up the trail. I quickly pull ahead of the others taking the less traveled path.

Natsu's screams in anger. "That's not fair! You're cheating!"

He his cut off from further complaining by a loud lions roar. Loke had transformed a huge African lion. And when I say huge I mean twice my size at least.

He trots up to me and drops into a play stance swishing his tail. Hearing the others catching up I return the play stance then race past him. We run up the mountain dashing between the trees.

Loke and I reach the summit and flop down in the sun. I relax my tired muscles and shift back into human form, quickly followed by Loke.

I stretch in the green alpine grass. "That felt good. I haven't done that in awhile." I say while placing my hands behind my head.

"I need to do that more often. I can't remember I did anything like that." Loke says while gazing at the sun.

"Not even at home?"

"Nope. I had no one to do it with." He look over to me hazel eyes bright with excitement from the run. "I shunned my other half most of my life. It's gotten to the point where he doesn't even talk anymore."

"That's horrible! But, kind of nice not having a voice complaining 24/7 about needing excessive amounts catnip." I shudder slightly at the memory.

"Catnip? Do I even want to know?"

"No." I look at him dead serious. "It's a tale of great pain and sadness. Where I almost lose my sanity. Ending up with me very very drunk.

"But in the long run she will always get what she wants." I narrow my eyes. "Maybe I'm just a softy. However, I need her and love her. But in the long run, despite what a pain in the ass she is, she is worth it."

"I suppose you are right. It's hard to remember what he is even like." A sad look enters Loke's eyes.

"I can help you wake him back up, if you want." I look at him and smile.

"I'd like that." He leans a little closer to me and his eyes flicker to my lips. I hold my breath and lean in eyelids fluttering closed.

"I made it!" Natsu screams interrupting the moment. I growl in anger and lean away from Loke. I open my eyes to see Loke's hazel eyes trained on my face and annoyed look on his face.

I laugh and give him a quick peck on the cheek and stand up to tease Natsu about being so late. "How come it took you so long we have been getting old up here!"

"But, you don't age." Natsu's face contorts in confusion.

"I have a few more years till I'm done growing! I'm only seventeen, unlike the old fart over there who is older than dirt!" I say slightly indignant.

"I may be old but I'm not that old!" Loke exclaims in mock anger.

"Not important you stopped aging centuries ago." I say in a dismissive tone. "I still am growing for the next four years. So Natsu, I have been getting older waiting for you."

I pretend to look like a dignified princess but end up laughing when Natsu confused look focuses on me. "I'm not object I still have to grow up like a normal human. And I'm not entirely immortal."

Loke's voice interrupts me sounding slightly terrified. "What? I thought you had the same lifespan as a celestial spirit." His eyes wide.

"Oh I do it's just if I get stabbed in the heart or somehow mortality wounded it won't transport back to the spirit world and get better. I'll just die, being part human has its drawbacks." I say with a shrug. It wasn't a big deal, humans die all the time and I'm half.

"Caroline you are never allowed to fight ever again." Natsu says all protective.

"Natsu, you can't tell me I can't fight if you are going to. You can die more easily than me." I say knowing this is going to give me a headache.

He opens his mouth to list the reason why I can't fight. I dart forward and pin him on the ground using one foot. "I'm faster stronger and have a ton of friends on speed dial." I say while jingling my keys. "I'm going to be fine."

We are interrupted by a very devastated Erza. "I didn't win! I demand a rematch."

"Maybe next time I'm a little tired from my run." I say all the while my foot is still planted on Natsu's chest. "As a consolation prize you can have Natsu for five minutes!" I let him go and Erza looks at her prize.

"No thanks." She turns away and sits on a sun warmed rock. She and Natsu proceed to get in a verbal argument that quickly ends with an unconscious Natsu.

The others quickly arrive and we strip into bathing suits. Gray continues to strip out of said bathing suit and Loke clamps his hand over my eyes.

"Gray, your clothes." Loke's voice full of exasperation.

"What?" A pause from Gray. "Shit! Lucy give me your bathing suit."

"No go find your own!" Lucy hissed in anger.

"Fine! Geez a guy loses his pants and thus how he is treated...Found um! You may uncover her eyes now."

Loke pull him hand away from me and I find him in navy blue trunks and swim shirt. I practically drool at the sight but quickly turn to the lake blush staining my cheeks.

Half way I am pulled over a shoulder and carried into the water. "If you drop me than you're coming down with me."

"Doubt it." Loke says then drops me into the water. I grab his hand as I fall and pull him down. We come up laughing and are quickly engaged in a splash war with Natsu and Lucy. I use my diplomatic skills to recruit Gray and Erza to our team and we win victory.

After about an hour later we return to the hotel and eat a nice meal that was sent up by room service. I get ready for bed and change into my pjs.

"Happy are you coming to bed?" I question.

"Aye! Give me a minute to get ready." Happy walks into the bathroom.

"Why is Happy sleeping with you?" Leo inquires. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"I...umm...well." I shift from foot to foot. "My inner lioness refuses to sleep alone. And I'm mad at Sully so Happy's been sleeping with me."

"You could have asked me." He says leaning forward.

"I don't know about you zodiac but us royalty find asking attractive men to sleep with you inappropriate." I say in my, haughty 'spoiled princess' tone.

"You find me attractive?" A gleam in his hazel eyes.

"Any sane person would. But I have a reputation to uphold." I say in a dismissive tone. My eyes soften though. "Thanks for the offer though. I'll find you if I need you."

He stands up and walks over to me and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Caroline." And with that he disappears in a flash.


	10. Daddy's Little Girl

**A/N: I am sorry it took so long to update! Mid-Year Exams are coming up and all my teacher are giving me a ton of homework. On top of that I had severe case of writers block. **

**Welcome new followers and thanks for the reviews. This chapter was hard to write and kind of boring****.**

**I was thinking of doing a Loke point of view chapter in the near future. What do you think? Should I continue as I have or put in a Loke chapter?**

**Enjoy and let me no what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tale**

_"I missed you so much!" _I flop down on my bed and hug my pillows. The fluffy blankets try and swallow me alive and I am prepared to let them. But, a knock at the door forces me to get up. "Coming!" I yell.

I open the door and find a mail carrier holding out a package and some letters. "Delivery for a Miss. Amethyst."

"That's me!" I grab the package and mail and thank the man. I look down at the name Amethyst. It was a pretty name but not mine. It was my fake name. It reminded me of my dad. He had said my eyes were little amethysts when I use my magic. That's why I choose it. I guess I'm just daddy's little girl.

I open the letters from my sister and brother first. Toria still didn't have a boyfriend. Much to mothers disappointment, she wanted grandchildren and she wanted them now. My brother, being the jackass he is, completely ranted about himself. Not a single, how are you? Or how's life been? Nope, he just wanted to tell me how awesome he was.

I reach for my mother's letter and cringe. _"Please don't ask if I have a boyfriend!" _About two sentences in I find it. 'So any cute boys around? Any that would date you?'

_"Oh mother, you always get this way in the spring. I should marry a horse just to annoy her. No grandkids for her then!" _I think quite deviously. _"I mean I am only seventeen! She will just have to wait." _

I move to my daddy's letter and quickly scan it. _"Shit!" _My father was coming for a visit and would be here in an hour or two. I had to get dressed and tell Lucy to warn everyone. As far as my dad was concerned I was not allowed around boy till I was three-hundred.

But there was still the matter of the package. I open it quickly and find a blue and white sun dress and some of the matching sky blue wedge heels. They made me three inches taller and my ridiculously long legs even longer. A note on top said 'love mom.' I slip into the dress and shoes adding a simple white belt to hold my keys.

I bolt out of my apartment and up the stairs to Lucy's apartment. I knock furiously and open the door. And I'm horrified to find Lucy and Natsu kissing with Lucy's legs wrapped around his waist. _"Ewww!" _I back up quietly as I can and shut the door a silently as possible. Face bright red in embarrassment, I tiptoe down the stairs and out the front door.

I look at my watch and check the time. Seeing I was all out of time I began a steady space to the train station.

**At the train station...**

The warm late spring sun beat down on me making me feel warm and comfortable. I take my hair out if it's typical ponytail and let it loose around my shoulders. The brown blonde length turning more blonde with sun. I enjoy the blonde streaks immensely.

I'm sitting a little ways away from the platform watching for dad's train to arrive. It was ahead of schedule and should be here any minute now.

Said train pulled into the station with a screeching halt. It's the doors fling open and out files the passengers. I don't bother to get up knowing my dad was the last off the train typically. As the crowd starts to thin I sit up straight and try and look proper. My eyes search the crowd not finding dad. I expand my search to all around me and I am startled by my dad jumping out of nowhere and trying to hug me to death.

"Hi, Daddy!" I rap my arms back around him giving him a firm squeeze.

"Hi pumpkin. How are you?" His voice full of love.

"I'm good. I have missed you a lot though. How are you and Momma doing?" He and I turn away from the train and start walking to my apartment.

"We are good. Your mother's been after your brother again, he keeps coming home and eating all the food then leaving."

"Nichols needs to learn how to depend on himself every now and then." I scowl. "But on to other topics, how did you know I was here? I haven't had a chance to write you a letter."

"My father told me you joined Fairy Tail. I'm very proud of you." He says with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"I'll go show you the guild after we drop off your stuff. We can get some lunch." We walk down strawberry street admiring the canal. Then turn into the apartment building and drop off his bags. We head towards the guild.

I nervously wring my hands and glance sidelong at my dad. "No embarrassment aloud." He turns to me and gives me a puppy dog face.

"But, sweetie! I'm your dad, it is my job to embarrass you!" His voice full of teasing.

I give him a hard glare. "Please daddy! I don't want to be embarrassed. No childhood stories, no baby pictures, and absolutely no over protectiveness."

"Fine! I'll try, but no promises." A pout evident on his face.

We enter the guild and I swing my hair behind my shoulder while scanning the room for my friends. I spot Gray and quickly run up to him, leaving my dad in the dust. I grab his ear and pull it to my mouth. "My dad is here and I swear to God if you start stripping I will have to kill you. He will have a fit and take me home to lock me in my bedroom for a year. Okay?"

His eyes went wide and looked over my shoulder to my dad who was gliding through the crowd towards us. "It's nice to know you have so much faith in me Caroline. I am truly hurt!"

"Well it's your funeral. Just don't say I didn't warn you." My dad had caught up to us by then and raised a speculative eyebrow.

"Caroline are you threatening this nice young man?" He looks at me reproachfully. "I thought I taught you better."

Gray speaks up. "Hi I'm Gray Fullbuster, it is wonderful having your daughter at our guild. She is a big help." He extends his hand and shakes my father's.

"She cooked for you didn't she." His eyes twinkle with mischief. "That's how she sucks them in. Be careful once you get hooked she'll cut you off."

"Daddy! You were getting fat." I chide. "Speaking of food, let's go get some." I latch on to my father's arm and drag him over to the bar and push him into a seat. "Stay. I will be right back."

I quickly set off to the bathroom to wash my hands. I slide easily through the crowd but stop when I notice scarlet hair. "Erza!" The scarlet haired one turns around and smiles.

"Hello, Caroline. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just running to the restroom real quick. Could you keep an eye on my dad and make sure he doesn't do anything embarrassing?" I plead with full force puppy dog eyes.

"Your father?" I nod. "I would be delighted. I shall not fail you." Her voice full of confidence.

"Thanks be back in a few." I turn and run to the bathroom. In typical girl fashion, I take a ridiculously long time fixing my hair. I had lost my hair elastic and it was starting to go medusa on me. After five minutes of patting and detangling, I deem myself presentable and return to my dad and Erza.

However instead of the peaceful imagine of how he was supposed to be, I find him arm wrestling with an older man. "DADDY! What are you doing?!" I scream.

He flinches and slams his arm down sending the man he was arm wrestling out of his chair and across the room. "I was just having some fun sweetie." His head down and shying away from my glare.

I let the air out through my teeth, calming my anger. "It is not okay to arm wrestle people knowing that you will win."

"But I wanted everyone to think you have a cool dad." He pouts and dejectedly shuffles his feet. I roll my eyes and grin.

"I know I have a cool dad and that is what's important." I turn away from my dad and go got help the man who was knocked over by my ridiculously strong dad. I reach my hand out and lift him off the floor, starting him with my ease in lifting him off the ground. "Hi, I'm Caroline! I don't think we have meet yet."

He sticks out his hand and grins. "Gildarts." A roguish smile spread over his face. "Your father has a good arm on him. I wonder how he would do in a magic dual."

My dad perks up and excitedly runs to my side. "Can I please?"

I glower at him and cross my arms. "The only one you are getting in a magic fight with is me, if you keep this up." He tries to give me puppy dog eyes but fails miserably.

"I'm your father. You can't tell me what to do." He states with a serious expression. I just raise an eyebrow. "For God sakes! I'm a full grow. Celestial spirit and I don't need my daughters approval."

I counter with my best attack. "I will tell momma." My voice dead serious. He immediately pales and takes a step back. "Are we going to have lunch or not? I am hungry and don't feel like arguing anymore." He just nods his head and dejectedly nods his head; moving to the barstool and slouching at his seat.

I move to sit beside him but spot Erza. Presently she is stuffing her face with strawberry cheesecake, completely oblivious to the scene that just occurred. I shake my head then proceed to have a lovely lunch with my dad.

"Daddy, why did you take the train? You could have just transported through the spirit world." I question suddenly.

"I wanted to see the views from the window." He states simply. He is interrupted from further explanation by Happy coming out of no where and tackling me into a hug.

"Caroline where have you been?! I haven't seen you I years!" His little arms are locked around my neck and he is nuzzling into my hair.

"Happy, it hasn't even been 24 hours!" I sigh but pat his head and a smile softly. "Hey, I'd like you to meet someone." He looks up a cheerful look in his eyes. I gesture to my father. "This is my dad. His name Raion."

Happy's eyes go huge. "You're a big kitty!" His face full of delight.

My dad only chuckles and smiles. "I am a really big kitty. A mountain lion to be exact. Just like my daughter."

"You are just like Loke but bigger and stronger, I think." Happy's eyes are full of wonder. "Would you like a fish?" He pulls a cod fish out of know where and tries to give it to my father.

"No thank you." He leans and whispers in his ear. "Caroline says I'm getting fat. I ate already and if I eat again she will make me do push ups while she sits on my back."

I interrupt the adorable scene with a brilliant idea. "Happy why don't you ask if Carla will take it? She looks very hungry." I wiggle my eye brows.

"Okay!" He strides away fish in hand ready to woo her. Only to be denied and he falls into one of his fake depressions.

I smile at his antics and turn to my father who had a contemplative expression on his face. "Who is Loke?" He questions.

Caught off guard I blush lightly and speak up. "He is Leo the Lion he has a contract with my friend Lucy and is a member of Fairy Tale." All images of the playful father are gone and he glances at my blushing face.

"Hn. I expect he is the one who scent marked you." I flush more deeply and nod. "Why?"

"He is my friend and he saw me getting picked on by Lillian. He wanted me to help protect me or something..." I trail off an uneasy smile on my face. "Is that a bad thing?" I say with a slight edge in my voice.

"No." His voice is stern and slightly annoyed. "I am just looking out for you." His voice lightens and goofy dad returns. "It's my job to take care of you! I'm your dad." He puffs out his chest trying to strong and cool.

I smack his arm and laugh. We end up spending the rest of the afternoon exploring Magnolia. The parks being our favorite we said our goodbyes there. "Bye, Daddy! Tell everyone I said hi and to come visit soon."

"I will pumpkin." He leans in and gives me a big huge and nuzzles my neck. "I love you. Take good care of your self and call me if you need me."

I hug him tightly. "I love you to Daddy. I'll now if anything goes wrong." He then let's me go and disappears in a flash, leaving me alone.

I walk back to my apartment and get ready for bed. I take a quick shower then start to brush my teeth. I take a deep breath in through my nose and don't smell Loke anymore. My eyes go wide, even in the shower it shouldn't have come off.

I quickly spit out my toothpaste and stare into the mirror. I inhale slowly then analyze the smells. I first notice the smell of the shower and my apartment. Then I smell my farther and go red with anger. He overrode Loke's mark and now his scent resided in my neck. _"Someone is not going to be very happy about this." _I shudder at the thought and prepare to go to bed. I summon Luke and he cuddles into bed with me as my designated cuddle toy for the night.


	11. An Over Protective Kitty

**A/N: Have a new Chapter! Thanks for the reviews! They are my favorite thing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tale**

I sit idly at the guild's bar eating my breakfast of scrambled eggs. My rent was set for the month and I had some extra spending money from the job. On top of that Erza split the bounty that was apparently on Drake with me. All my friends weren't around. So in essence I was totally bored. I had nothing to do what so ever. I quickly pay my bill and go to wander about the city.

I continue my wandering and arrive at the Library. I grin and hurry up the granite stairs and go in the cool air conditioned building. I go to the teen section and find some books. There is a bay window filled with sunlight and comfy cushions, so I sit and begin to read my books. I stretch my five foot eight inch frame out and turn my attention to a teen romance novel.

As I read I chuckle. _"Vampires don't sparkle! All the ones I have met tend to turn to ashes." _ I am so engrossed in the cheesy romance novel I don't hear the quiet foot steps that approach. What I do hear is a very angry snarl.

My head snaps up and my eyes focus on Loke. "May I ask why you smell like someone else?" Loke's voice is tight with barely suppressed rage. I raise my eyebrows and open my mouth to answer but, am interrupted. "I mean honestly! How hard is it to keep people away from you neck?!" His eyes flicker in rage to a brilliant gold. His inner lion fighting to wake up so filled with rage.

I look around the library and grow pale. It would be disastrous if he went awol. I raise my voice to the top of my lungs and screech. "Would you just shut up for two seconds!" I get an angry look from the librarian and I mutter a quick apology.

Loke eyes are no longer gold but his expression is cold. I take a deep breath and let it go. "My dad came to visit and he got over protective."

His expression totally changes and a slightly embarrassed look come across his face. "I... um...well, I guess that's okay." He sticks his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground.

"Ya think?" He blushes deeply and shifts his feet around. "I'm going to put these books back and we can grab some lunch." A smile crosses my face. "If that's okay with you."

"That would be great." I place the books back and we head to a little cafe for lunch. As we walk down the street I glance sidelong at him.

"What brings you to Magnolia?" I inquire.

"You said you would help me wake him up. I wanted to know if you were busy today." His eyes focused on my face.

"I actually have nothing to do and was extremely bored. I resorted to going to the library. I think I have plenty of time to spend with you." I grin mischievously and bump his shoulder with mine. "That's if you don't mind hanging out with a nerd who spends her spare time at the library."

"I don't know. I have this reputation to keep up." His voice full of teasing. "But I guess I will have to make the sacrifice." He acts very dramatic, like he is sacrificing his life. "Long as you don't mind hanging out with an over protective lion who get mad because someone smells like their father."

We had arrived at the cafe by then and he pulls the door open for me. "Thank you. And I guess I can put up with you." An evil grin spread across my face. He returns the smile and galavently holds out my chair for me.

He proceeds to his own chair and we have a quick lunch then head back to my apartment. "Oh! You will never guess what I saw yesterday!"

Loke raises an eyebrow. "What did you see?"

"Natsu and Lucy were kissing. And I don't mean like a quick peck or anything but a full blown make out session." I shudder at the memory. "I have been scarred for life."

Loke chuckles and slings his arm across my shoulders. "It took them long enough. But, I'm surprised the idiot had it

in him." I inch subtlety closer to the warm body next to me.

"Natsu only pretends to be an idiot. I don't know why though. If you pay attention the small flashes of his true self appear every now and then." I slip out from under his arm to unlock the door of my apartment and usher him in my room.

"You know I think you are right about him. He seems to innocent. It is kinda suspicious." He whispers conspiratorially.

I laugh and plop down on my couch sitting cross legged. I fiddle with the edge of my jean shorts and study Loke. "Okay down to business."

He immediately straightens. "Yes ma'am!" He flops down next to me on the couch and pulls me next to him. He nips at my neck, slightly reproachful, and nuzzles his scent into my neck. "There, all better!"

I smack his arm. "That's not what I meant." I grin and roll my eyes. "I talked to my inner lioness and she said the best way to wake him up is to remind you how to be a lion."

"How so?"

"You act like you are not a lion. But you have to know above all else you are yourself and you are a lion like it or not." I uncross my legs and straighten them out. "My lioness said to give you catnip and see what happens. However, I feel like that would end badly. So we will have to think of something else."

"Your lioness sounds quite interesting." His eyes flicker to my legs and then quickly back to my face.

"Maybe someday when she is behaving I'll let you meet her." He grins and leans forward.

"I'd like that." He states simply. He is so close that his breath blows gently across my face.

_**"Let me out! I want to kiss him!"**_

_"Get away!"_ I quickly close the gap between us and lock my lips with his. I tangle my hands in his hair and hold him even closer. He responds in turn to rip my hair from its elastic. He buried one hand in my hair and the other snake around my waist.

I suddenly feel my lioness grappling for control and I push away from him. "OW!" I clutch my head and let out a little snarl of annoyance.

"Caroline are you okay?" The sound of his voice sends my inner lioness over the edge and she forcefully takes control. I feel my self leap at him. He is knocked back on the couch and I sit on his chest.

I hear myself say. "I was jealous." His expression is slightly shocked and swallows shallowly. I lean forward and brush my lips against his and suddenly leaned back. I am thrust back in control of my body and immediately turn red.

"Well I guess she couldn't wait to meet you." I move off of Loke turning even redder in the process. "I'm sorry!"

Loke looks slightly shocked then let's out a tension filled laugh. "I thought you had been possessed!" He sits up and fixes his clothes. "Is she always so..."

"Pushy? Forward? Overly jealous?" A grin coming across my lips seeing that I hadn't scared him away.

"Yes those sound right." An easy grin spreading across his face.

"Only when I tell her no multiple times. She just really wanted to meet you. After a certain amount of no's she just stops listening and does what she wants."

"When I wake up my lion will he be like that?" A nervous tone evident in his voice.

I shrug. "Everyone is different he will probably be shy for a while because he hasn't been active in your life in so long." I grab a hair elastic and pull my hair into a messy bun.

"I suppose I shouldn't care what he will is like. I'd just be grateful to have him back." Loke sits back on the couch and puts his hands behind his head. "Do you have any ideas on waking him?"

"Well my lioness comes out during fights. But that wouldn't work or he'd already be awake." I move into the kitchen and grab to glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. I make my way back to the living room and set the drinks down on the coffee table. "We can put something in front of you that you really want but can't touch. That always makes my lioness very active.

"Would you like some?" I gesture to the lemonade and at his nod pore him a glass. I pour myself a glass then sit opposite Loke in an armchair.

He takes a sip and raises an eyebrow inquisitively. "So you want to torture me?"

"Precisely! I knew you would understand." I grin devilishly. "All I need is a method of said torture and we will be golden."

"Hmmm I will have to think on what I can deny myself of." He leans forward and places his glass on the table. "Any less torturous ideas?"

"We could always do lion like activities. Long as we don't embarrass ourselves." I tilt my head slightly to the side in thought. "Do you know of any trails or something along those lines?"

"Well I guess that would have to be the beach or the woods outside of town. Do either of these things sound good?" He inquires.

"I'd like to the beach. I just hope we won't get weird looks." I stand up and straighten my clothes. "Let me just grab a few things." I take the lemonade away and go into my bedroom. Unlike Lucy's apartment my bedroom was completely separate from the rest of the apartment. I change quickly into a red bathing suit then throw my clothes back on over it.

I also snatch up my beach towel and some sun glasses. I return to find Loke sitting casually in navy blue swim trunks and a Hawaiian print shirt. "I went home for a few minutes to grab my things." He explains his new look. "I think the best place to go to the beach is behind the guild."

"Sounds like a plan!" We scurrying quickly out of the apartment and dash down the street. However we are intercepted by Lucy coming the other way. "Hi Lucy! How's it going?"

"Good. Where are you two headed?" She gives Loke a speculative glance.

Loke stands next to me and puts his arm around my waist pulling me closer. "We are going to the beach. Want to come?"

"No thanks I have some errands to do." She smiles at me. "Maybe we could hang out later."

"I'd like that." We say our goodbyes then head to the beach hand in hand. I ponder Loke's behavior today. _"He has been very touchy and possessive."_

_**"I think he likes us!"**_

_"What gave it away? The fact that he kissed us or is it that he is holding our hand?"_

_**"We need to know what his intentions are!"**_

_"I know. I'm just nervous that he won't want to go out with me."_

_**"We will just have to wait and see." **_

We had arrived at the beach by then and dropped our things. I strip down to my bathing suit and clip my keys to the left strap. I turn and grin at him then with a flash of light, turn into my lioness form. Loke then follows suit and turns into his lion form.

I drop into a play crouch and wiggle excitedly. After he returns the stance I dash off to the left leaving him in the dust. I tease him by darting within his reach then leaping away, swishing my tail arrogantly.

Soon it is apparent that he has found out my pattern. He waits patiently then lunges at me, sending us spinning across the sand. Our play is interrupted by a screeching women. "Oh my god! There are lions on the beach!" Said women has brown hair and smells distinctly like alcohol. I see her Fairy Tale mark and my eyes widen when she throws a card at us. I flinch and press up against Loke.

When no pain came I open my eyes to find myself in a magical cage. I glance over to Loke whose massive form shields me against any attack. Our eyes meet and an unspoken communication passes between us. We shift back to our human forms and glare at the Fairy Tale Mage who has caught us.

"Cana, can we come out now?" Loke crosses his arms and stands at my shoulder. Cana spins and looks at us. A look of confusion comes across her face. Loke sighs and tries to explain. "Yes we are lions. No you may not pet us like a cat."

Cana blushes and disperses the cage. "Since when are you a Lion?" She counters crossing her arms.

"Does Leo the Lion not mean anything?" Loke inquiries. "It's kind of in my title."

"Hey! You don't have to give me sass!" Sensing the impending brawl I try to edge away but am snagged around the waste and pulled into Loke's side.

"You can't get away that easily." He mutters in my ear. "Cana have you met Caroline yet? She is part of the guild and I'd like to call her my girlfriend." My heart stops beating and a huge smile come across my face and I lean closer to Loke. Cana's eyes go huge and she openly gawks at me.

She woodenly shakes my hand and introduces herself. Then turns quickly around then walks to the guild ready to spread gossip. She looks over her shoulder and beams. "I'm glad your happy Loke! Caroline if he does something stupid I'll beat him up for you!"

I grin and yell back at her retreating form. "Thanks Cana!" I then turn to Loke and raise in eyebrow.

His face is dusted with a light blush. He nervously adjusts his glasses and smiles. "I really would like to be your boyfriend." He looks confident but his eyes betray him they are full of fear.

"Who could resist you?" I quickly lean towards him and brush my lips lightly against his.

I then hear a girlish squeal and see Mira past out on the sand. "Does she always do that?"

"Only when something is exceedingly adorable." Loke picks her up and carries her back to the guild. We hangout on the beach and go swimming for the rest of the afternoon then Loke drops me off at my place with a breath robbing kiss. Slightly dazed I go into the bathroom take a quick shower then get dressed to go see Lucy.

As I proceed up the stairs I start to get nervous. _"What if she doesn't want me to see Loke? She is his mage. She could do that." _I knock on the door and wait for it to open.

Lucy opens the door and beams. "Do you know how nice it is that you knock?"

"Ummmm isn't that normal procedure?" I state slightly confused.

"It is but people tend to just let themselves in." She steps back and jestures me in. "So what's going on?" She places her hands on her hip.

"I um well." I take a breath and it all comes out at once. "Loke asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. I hope that's okay with you. But I really really really like him!" I stop to breathe.

"Slow down! Why would I care?" Her voice is full of amusement at my sudden out burst.

"Well you are his mage. I wouldn't want you to think I was taking him away from you or anything." I fiddle with the edge of my shirt.

"No I don't mind at all!" Lucy gives me a hug.

"That is such a relief." I lean away from her and grin. "So how long have you and Natsu been dating?"

"How did you know?" Her voice full of nervousness.

"Yesterday I saw you two kissing when I came to talk to you. I did knock though." She laughs and we spend an hour or so talking then say our goodbyes.

I get ready for bed with little hope of sleep. Luke was busy and I still wouldn't forgive Sully. I sigh and settle into bed for a sleepless night.


	12. Catnip

**A/N: FREE PUPPIES! **

**Okay now that I have your attention I would appreciate if you read my author's notes! Or at least skim them one day I might put something important like asking for your opinion. *cough, cough….. chapter ten….* **

**Anyways here is the chapter specially asked for by my sister. Reviews are the flame to my fire and I love the meaningful comments you have left!**

I woodenly eat my cereal in my pajamas. My lioness had me up all night demanding I find someone to cuddle with. Preferably Loke because apparently 'he is obviously the best choice.'

I hadn't got a wink of sleep. My eyes had heavy bags under them and I was very grumpy. Today was not going to fun unless, I got a nap.

I dress slowly in white shorts that come four inches above the knee, a black crop top and a sweatshirt to hide said crop top. I add a red belt to hang my keys. I put on some sneakers then set out dragging my feet to the guild. The horrible noise of fighting greets my ears and I cringe. I walk into the guild looking for Happy. When I find him I walk over to him and snatch him up in a hug. "Happy do you want to take a nap?"

With one look at my face he nods and wraps his arm around my neck. I find an unoccupied table and simply stretch out on it. Soon I fall asleep in the middle of the guild on a table clutching Happy to me.

**Two hours later...**

I wake to quiet laughter and crack open one eye. Lucy is clutching her sides, barely keeping in her laughter. "I can hear you, you know."

Knowing that I'm awake her laughter grows in volume and she rolls around the floor. "You're just like a cat able to sleeping anywhere!"

"Mhm..." I shut my eye and snuggle closer to Happy. I breathe in the scent on his fur and am surprised to smell a marker. I sit up and look down at his face. I blink then start laughing clutching at my sides in glee. On his face there is a black marker mustache that swirls on the ends. The look is completed with a glasses over his eyes.

I nudge Happy awake trying to contain my laughter. He sits up and stretches adorably blinking the sleep from his eyes. His eyes focus on me and I wordlessly hand him a mirror.

"Ahhhh!" Happy's scream is heard threw the whole guild hall. "Who did this?" His voice is full of rage. It is actually quite cute, he stomps his foot and has a furious look on his face. The face would be scary if it wasn't for the mustache that gives his face a comical look. He scans the room and finds Natsu's face puffed out barely containing his laughter. "It was you!"

Unable to hold in his glee Natsu bursts out laughing and rolls around on the floor. "That's it! I knew you didn't love me!" Happy then turns to me and buries his head in my chest.

I turn bright red and pat his back comfortingly. Natsu's laughter dies down and he walks over to us. "Come on Happy it was just a joke!"

"No I'll never forgive you!" He presses closer to me causing me to turn even reder. Growing impatient I snap at Natsu.

"Apologies immediately." His eyes go huge and he gets a stubborn look in his eye. "Happy is obviously upset. You are the only father figure he has. You should act like it!" I practically growl the last sentence and I bare my teeth in anger.

Natsu looks contrite and shuffles his feet. "I'm sorry Happy. Let's go get your face cleaned." Happy lifts his head away and looks at Natsu. Seeing that he meant it grins happily.

"Aye sir!" The two go off and I slump into a chair mentally exhausted. The plop my head down with a thunk and groan.

"I'm too tired for this." I cover my head with my arms trying to block out the noise.

"I know something that will wake you up!" Lucy runs out of the room and I just shrug. I'm too exhausted to care. I crack one eye open when I hear Lucy's approach. In one hand she hold a white bag.

I don't like the look of this bag. She reaches in and pulls something out then tosses it underhand to me. I instinctively catch said object and find a little stuffed mouse. A heavenly smell is coming from the mouse and I press it to my noise.

"Lucy you have done a very bad thing." My pupils get huge as the catnip takes effect. My lioness is drunkenly singing in the background overjoyed by the unexpected treat. _**"Don't stop believing! Hold on to that feeling!"**_

"Why? Don't you like catnip?" Lucy's face is definitely showing her evilness.

I rub my face up against the little mouse and revel in the smell. "You have just given a whole bottle of Vodka at once." I toss her one of my keys not even checking who. "Watch this pleassssssse." My voice starting to slur. "Call... somebody if I do something stupid." I give Lucy a salute and march away to do something very stupid.

**Loke's Point of View...**

I sit comfortably chatting with James. We had been catching up on all that we had missed about ourselves. James was telling me how he had met Caroline when a little girl comes out of no where crying.

"Unkie Jamie! gave Momma catnip!" Jamie's face pales and he stands up immediately. The little girl's crying turns to sobbing. Her blue eyes are full of tears water uncontrollably and her blonde ringlets shake along with her crying.

"Ella when did this happen?" James face is full of fear.

"_Who on earth is Ella's mother?"_ I look down at the girl who is trembling in fear. I crouch down to her and pat her on the shoulder trying to comfort her. "There, there it's all right." The little girl then turns her eyes to me and grabs me around the neck and sniffles.

"Lucy, gave it to her as a joke an hour ago. Now she is table dancing, arm wrestling and calling Mr. Natsu a meany." My eyes widen and fix on the girl.

_"Is this girl Caroline's daughter?" _I balk at the thought. _"No that's impossible! She must have adopted her like Luke." _I quickly reassure myself then blanch. _"How many children does she have?" _

My thoughts are interrupted by the little girl wrapping her arms about my neck and refusing to let go. "What are we going to do!" She wails in my ear.

James smiles indulgently at the little girl and then his eyes fix on me. "Caroline is very drunk now. I'm going to go save your guild from certain death by catnip induced craziness." He quirks an eyebrow at me and grins. "Are you coming?"

"Definitely." I try to pry Ella's arms off but she refuses to yield. "Ella, you have to let go if you want me to save your Momma."

She turns her eyes on me and gives me a piercing glare. "Do you promise to save Momma?"

I chuckle and ruffle her hair. "Of course I will! I am her boyfriend it's my job to save her." Her eyes go huge and she openly gawks at me.

"Boyfriend?" I nod. "Good then take good care of Momma!" She pauses then grins shyly. "Daddy." My heart melts at the word and I give her a quick hug then flash to the human world to save Caroline.

**...**

_"Oh my god!"_ Caroline is standing on a table dressed in white short shorts and a black crop top. In normal circumstances this would be very sexy and greatly appreciated. However it was not normal circumstances and I did not like all the men staring at her. A jealous flash rushes through me.

I scan the room and find Lucy slack jawed staring at Caroline. A silver key grasped loosely in her hand. I move over to her and tap her shoulder. She spins and looks at me a evil smile plastered on her face. "What exactly have you done to my girlfriend?"

"She was bored and tired! I thought it would wake her up." She gestures to Caroline. "It obviously worked." Before I can yell at her like no tomorrow, a flaming boy is thrown at Lucy. I quickly pull her a step away from Natsu so she won't get crushed.

"Lucy!" A very high pitched and slurred voice comes from a table dancing fiend. "Jamie won't let me play anymore!" I turn around to find James trying to pull the drunk girl off the table. Her eyes then light on me and all hell breaks lose. "LOKE!"

"Oh shit." I mutter under my voice. "Hi Caroline." She launches herself at me and gives me an impromptu kiss. She giggles and nuzzles my neck.

"I missed you!" She snuggles into my chest and giggles. Lucy discreetly clips Ella's key to her belt.

"What's so funny?" I try not to laugh but this is hysterical. A warm chuckle escapes my lips.

"I don't know!" This causes her to laugh more. By that time James had made it over to us and gives me a grateful grin.

"I'll take her home." I manage to say around kisses to my face and neck.

"Just be careful. She tends to bite when she is like this." James voice is dead serious. "I will stay here and pick up her mess. It looks like Natsu is unconscious and she gave Happy the rest of the catnip." I follow James's look to see an evil version of Happy one foot atop Natsu's head. In his paw is clutched a little mouse.

I shudder at the thought of getting it away from Happy. I turn to James and give him uneasy smile. "Good luck, I hope you do not die!" With those parting words I scoop Caroline up in my arms. She behaves until we make it to Strawberry St. There she begins bite my neck teasingly and breathe in my ear.

"Caroline you need to stop." I try and sound angry but fail miserably. She is just too adorable to say no too.

"Mm Kay." She stops and giggles.

"What's so funny?" I shift her in my arms so I can open her door.

"You have a hickey!" Her delighted laugh rings through the apartment. "I've never give anyone a hickey before!"

"That's nice." I bring her into the living room and she slips out of my arms. "I am going to get you some water. Stay here."

I leave for a total of thirty seconds and return to her sobbing. Her eyes find me and she cries out. "I thought you left!"

"No, I'm right here. Hush now." I give her a hug and she wraps herself around me. I try and pull away but she is latched on. I walk over to the couch dragging her along. Once on the couch is occupied by us she curls up in my lap and passes out.

_"What I do for this women." _I stroke her hair and smile. _"It was pretty funny seeing you dance on the table though." _

I remember the silly girl's antics and the irrational jealousy I felt. _"I wonder why I am so protective of her? I have never felt this way before. All I know is she is special."_

_**"She is our soul mate you idiot. She is ours, of course she is special!" **_My lion growls out angerly.

_"Holy Shit!" _ I try and get my lion to speak up again but he is stubbornly silent.

**Normal Point of View...**

My head is pounding. "Owww!" I clutch head and groan. I am interrupted from further wallowing by a masculine chuckle. I open my eyes and look up into Loke's eyes. "Ummmm, hi."

"How are you feeling?" His eyes dance with amusement. He moves a lock of hair out of my face.

"Like I have been run over by a monster truck." I shut my eyes and take a full body check. Somewhere along the way I had lost my sweatshirt and had cut my shorts ridiculously short.

Then I notice where I am sitting turn bright red. I move to get off but Loke wraps his tightly around my waist. "I like you better when you are not drunk." He breathes in at my neck and quietly purrs.

The sound relaxes me and rest my head against his collarbone. My legs are stretched out across the couch and over the arm. "Did I do anything stupid? I don't really remember."

"Well it wasn't that bad. I only came towards the end anyway." He buries his face in my hair and mumbles out. "You beat Natsu up, table danced and arm wrestled people."

I immediately stiffen and cringe. "That's embarrassing!"

"And then when I got there..." I groan and bury my head in his chest. He just goes on merrily embarrassing me. "Then you decided to kiss me all over my face and neck then, as I carried you home you bit me."

"I am not responsible for my actions. I'm was under the influence of catnip!" I suddenly exclaim trying to make myself feel better.

"Oh I know but it was still funny!" He sits back on the couch and let's out a deep laugh. "You should have seen your face when you saw the hickey you gave me!"

I wordlessly glare at him, noting the bruises on his neck. I fight to keep a straight face but quickly lose the fight. I let out a giggle and end up laughing my head off.

"Just don't let me do it again!" I stop my laughing and smile up at him.

"I won't." He replies. "You will never guess what happened while you were asleep."

"A pony came flying across the sky?" I joke.

"No, silly. My lion woke up for like thirty seconds." My eyes widen in shock. "He called me an idiot and said you were special."

"Wow he is so smart!" I grin evilly at Loke.

"Gezz, thanks! It is nice to know you think I'm an idiot." He pokes me in the stomach and I giggle. "But I guess he is right. I was dumb enough to let him go."

"What matters now is that you are making an effort to wake him up completely." I take a deep breath. "He obviously likes me so as your torture, you are not allowed to touch me for a week. Unless it's life or death." I state matter-of-factly.

I get off his lap and sit opposite him in my arm chair. He just stares at me then yells. "WHAT?!"


	13. Stupid Monkey

**A/N: blah blah blah….. please review. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail**

"Momma, wake up." Ella pushes at my shoulder.

"Five more minutes sweety." I mumble into my pillow.

"But, Momma! I'm hungry!" I open my eyes and see deep blue eyes staring into my eyes. She pouts her lip out and does a good imitation of my own puppy dog face.

Knowing that I can not resist that face I sit up and rub my eyes. "Do you want me to make something or do you want to go to the guild?" I see the hesitance in her face and sigh. "I promise no one will give me any catnip." It had been five days since the accident and Ella had refused to leave my side for a minute.

"I'd like to meet your friends. Are they nice?" I get up and pull Ella out of bed into my arms. In truth she is only four years old. Her mother and father had given her up for adoption because their mage, a heartless bastard would have gotten her key. I was close friends with her mother at the time and agreed to help raise her. I was only thirteen at the time but I had help from my own mother and Jamie.

She had never knew her mother and father but they thought it had been what was best for her. They promised to take her back when the contract with their mage expired. But, it had yet to happen. So I was left with this little angel.

"Let's go brush our teeth!" We race to the bathroom and follow our morning routine. After I finish brushing out her hair, I help her in to her favorite sneakers. The purple material matched her purple sundress and the bow that help hair back. My own outfit consisted of a jean shorts bordering on short short but not quite and low cut purple tank top. It was a beautiful day, expected to hit eighty-five degrees.

We walk hand in hand to the guild and half way there I have to pick her up. We make it to the guild and surprisingly there is no drama to be found. Everyone is chatting however, there are no fights or screaming debates. I look around for the reason and see a grouchy Erza. "Ella, would you like to meet Erza?" I shift her weight into one arm and gesture to the red headed women.

"Her hair is so pretty!" she replies with a delighted scream. I take that for a yes and move to Erza's side.

"Hello Erza." She looks up from her food and her eyes focus on me.

For some odd reason looks like she feels guilty. "I have failed you. While I was away one of my fellow guild mates poisoned you."

"It's okay! I have totally forgotten about it!" I beam a smile at her. " _More like can't I remember a thing." _I clear my throat and lift Ella higher up on my hip. "Erza this is my adopted daughter Ella. I was wondering if you could watch while I go get her and I some food?"

She looks at Ella and a motherly smile comes across her face. "Of course I will!" I leave the two girls to socialize and go up to the bar.

"Mira can I get two chocolate chip pancakes and two large glasses of orange juice?" I inquire.

"Sure coming right up!" She places the order and comes over to gossip. "So, bad reaction to catnip?"

"I'm going to kill Lucy." Mira just laughs at me and hand and the orange juices.

"Who's the second, one for?"

I glance up and point over to Ella. "My daughter."

"Your daughter!" Mira gets hearts in her eyes and she beams a smile at me. "Who is the father?"

"She is adopted." Seeing Mira's crestfallen look, I try to cheer her up. "I'll bring her over to meet you after breakfast."

"That would be great!" She hands me the pancakes and I carry them over.

"One chocolate chip pancake." I place the pancake in front of Ella. We dig in and finish quickly. After we eat I introduce her to everyone and she is immediately loved by all. Lucy and Mira try to abduct her, claiming that she is the cutest thing ever.

I watch Ella play with Asuka and smile. This week would have been unbearable without her. Loke had come over once in the last five days and almost gone crazy. He had come for cuddling but had been shot down reminded of the number one rule. 'No Touchy!'

I had to use Ella as the adorable shield. She called him 'bad daddy!' Then wrapped her arms around his legs freezing him to the spot leaving me rolling on the floor laughing.

Deciding he had enough he had gone home after two hours of 'no touchy Momma!' I am broken from my reverie by Ella's delighted giggle. She is dancing around letting her skirt fan out.

After an hour more of playing with the other guild members, she is wiped out. "Momma, I want to go back to Great Grampy."

"Okay sweetie." I give her a hug and a kiss then she returns to the spirit world. I scan the room and find Lucy. I walk over to her and smile. "Are you going to drug me again?"

She laughs. "Of course not! I learned my lesson." She gestures to the seat next to her and I have a seat.

"So what's up with you?" I inquire. She gives me a weak smile.

"Natsu broke my window last night . So the landlord wants me to pay for a new one. I have to take another job." She plops her head down on the table. "And it is Gray's turn to pick a job. Knowing him in will either very cold or something that involves a ridiculous amount of fighting."

"Long as you don't get hypothermia you should be good." I joke however, she moans and hits her head against the table.

"Caroline you have to come with me!" She sits up and looks in my eyes. She gives me desperate look. "You have to protect me from hypothermia! The others don't understand!"

"I wouldn't want to intrude." I am slightly startled with her request. Her and her friends seem so close. I'm surprised they would let me on a job with them more than once.

"You would be doing me a great favor!" She pleads.

"I guess it would be okay." Lucy gives me a hug.

"I am not going to die!" Lucy crushes me I a bear hug.

**The next day, on a distant mountain top...**

_"Why did I agree to this again?" _We had spent all of yesterday on a train having to listen to Natsu's throwing up. Then afterwards we climbed up a god awful mountain covered in snow. Half way up it got dark so we made camp.

It was so cold that we all piled into one tent. Erza then threatened the lives of Gray and Natsu if the came on to the girls side of the tent. The ironic part was that Erza had rolled on to the men's side during the night. Thoroughly embarrassed she had refused to talk to the boys for the rest of our hike.

When we finally made it to the top, the wind ripped at our clothes try to send us off the summit. We searched for the monster only to find two dozen Vulcans. Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza are too busy to notice that Lucy and I had been kidnapped by one of the ape like creatures. So here I has grasped in one hand of a vulcan and Lucy in the other. In some freezing cold cave in the heart of a mountain.

"My women! My women!" It chants repeatedly annoying the hell out of us.

I look at Lucy and roll my eyes. I reach to my key ring thinking on who would do best in this environment. _"Someone who has ice abilities." _That narrows down the list to two. _"Who hates creepy men."_ That only leaves one and he was not always the easiest to deal with. I mentally resolve my self to the torture I am sure to go through.

"Open gate of the ice swordsman! Theo!" In a flash of blue light, a twenty five looking year old appears in front of me. At the same time Lucy summons Taurus to her side.

Theo leans against his sword and raises a blue eyebrow at me. He glances at the crazy Vulcan, who has refused to stop chanting even with Taurus swing his axe at the arm holding Lucy. He gets an annoyed look on his face. "No, I think you are wrong. She is my woman."

The Vulcan freezes and turns to look at Theo. He tosses Lucy over his shoulder at Taurus apparently losing interest. I glare from my hold in the Vulcan's fist at Theo. "How many God damn times do I have to tell you I am not your women?!"

"Now is that anyway to treat your rescuer?" He swings his sword lazily at the Vulcan. It dodges away huffing angrily. I roll my eyes at Theo. "Don't play hard to get I know you love me!"

The Vulcan dodges the next swing of Theo's sword and knocks into some icicles. They movement sends a cascade of the frozen daggers towards Lucy and Tauras. "Watch out I scream!"

Taurus reacts quickly shielding Lucy with his own body causing Lucy to cry out in dismay. Taurus flashes back to the spirit world with a moo, leaving Lucy unharmed. An angry light has entered her eyes and she reaches for her keys. "Open gate of the Lion! Leo!"

Loke appears in a flash of light and quickly takes in the situation. His gaze flicks to Lucy then locks with mine. I just wave like this is perfectly normal. My gaze is ripped off of Loke by the angry bellow of the Vulcan. "My woman!"

Theo just yells back at him. "No my woman!" He swings his ice sword at the Vulcan chopping off its arm. Unfortunately it's not the one holding me and I am waved violently about the air.

"Theo you idiot!" I scream as the Vulcan retreats further into the cave.

"I'm coming my love!" Theo returns.

"I hate you so much!" I wave my fist at the running blue haired man. I am interrupted from further insults by a very angry roar. "Remember Loke no touching!" I chide to the fastly approaching figure.

He looks at me and he screams. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" His eyes flash one gold the other hazel then return to normal.

"Nope!" I grin. "This is not life or death." By then the Vulcan has stopped and places me on a high up ledge.

"Stay!" I grin and nod. I wave goodbye a fake smile plastered on my face. Soon as he turns around I look for a way down. The sounds of battle fill my ears and the Vulcan is quickly defeated. I shimmy down slowly down to the ground and look at the two boys in a glaring match.

"Thank you Theo you may go home now." I place my hands in my hips and give him a meaningful glare.

"But Caroline! I love you!" Theo whines. Loke growls loudly.

"I don't love you!" He takes a step towards me and I lift my lip in a silent hiss of anger. "Go home."

"But.." Not waiting for him to finish, I grab his key and force close his gate.

"Good bye!" I sigh and turn to Loke. "I'm sorry about Theo. He does not know the meaning of no." I glance up into Loke's eyes and find them completely golden.

He growls and lunges at me. He crashes his lip on to mine holding me tight as he can. "Don't ever do that again." His voice is slightly deeper signally that his lion is in charge.

"You know I can't promise that." He hisses in anger then nuzzles my neck. "Being who I am my life is full of danger." I run my fingers gently through his hair. I feel him relax and signaling the return of his control. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you seriously asking me?" His angry eyes focus on me. "You could have been killed or worse!"

"I'm fine. More important is how are you feeling. You lost control." I wave off his concerns as if they are nothing. But I definitely feel a broken rib or two.

"I feel great actually, like a part of me that was missing before is now back." He frowns. "But don't lie to me I know your ribs are broken." I open my mouth to ask how exactly he knows but we are interrupted by Lucy who has caught up with the others.

"Caroline, are you okay?" I offer Erza a weak smile.

"I'm fine just a cracked rib or two. It will heal in a day or so." I get up with Loke's assistance and we all start to hike back to the clients house.

Loke refuses to let me out of his sight. Only leaving to come back on his own power not to drain Lucy too much. He hovers around me expecting me to break like Chinaware. After three hours I get sleepy and Loke carries me piggy back down the rest of the way.

I must have slept through the team getting the reward because I wake up in the hotel room. Loke is fast asleep with his head on my stomach. I stroke his hair then gently slip out of the bed.

I move into the bathroom and evaluate my body. I can still feel my ribs, they only feel bruised now. My gaze slips down my arms and I notice my bracelet is missing. I flinch, the bracelet hides the scars from the one mage I had a contract with.

I slip into the shower and thoroughly clean myself, ridding myself of the sent of Vulcan. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I get in front of the mirror and comb my hair. I smooth out the knots then wash my face. I braid my hair to the side and that's how Loke finds me. Securing the braid with an elastic, I hear the door open and look over my shoulder. I see Loke and let out a little shierk.

He immediately turns bright red and backs away out the door. I stare wide eyed over my shoulder speechless. Loke makes it to the door but then freezes. His eyes are focus above the edge of my towel on my back.

I look over my shoulder and at my back seeing that my towel while still decent as a towel could be, had slipped low and was showing of my scars. I quickly move to pull the towel up further but Loke's hand stops me. "Caroline, what happened?" His voice is full of unspoken pain.

"I told you I had a contract once right?" His face fills with horror. "That's why I am so nervous about anyone touching my key." I smile a falsely and pull the towel down enough to show the scars from the whip strokes.

Loke remains silent and reaches a finger out to my back and traces a scar. He swallows, "Why didn't I see it before?"

"I had a magic bracelet. It hid them." I look at his face and see it clouded with an unreadable expression. "I would have told you but it didn't seem important."

"Not important?" He sounds super angry. "Jesus! You were whipped how is that not important?"

"It was a year or so ago. I don't like to think about it." I shudder at the memory are pull my towel up. "I'm honestly fine so no big deal!" I force cheerfulness.

"Oh Caroline." Loke pulls me into a hug which would have been nice if I wasn't wearing just a towel. I turn bright red and hug him back lightly. "What's important now is you're safe."

"Yes very safe. Now if you would excuse me, could I get dressed?" Loke steps back stares at my chest for a good five seconds. I clear my throat. "I don't have any scars there." I narrow my eyes at him.

He flashes me a grin and gives me a quick kiss. He turns around and saunters out of the bathroom. "Damn perv." I mutter.

I get dressed and join the group in the dining room. We all have some breakfast. Our train is not coming until five so we have most of the day to explore the city.

Loke and I ditch the others as soon as polite and wander the city. I spread my magic aura out looking for any signs danger. I'm surprised to feel a familiar celestial key. Grinning I grab Loke's hand and pull him quickly down the street. "Where are we going?" He yells in an excited voice.

"I feel Mai's key! I know she doesn't have a contract and I promised her I would make a contract with her if I found her key!" We dash in between people and arrive at a small store.

Loke and I step into the cool air conditioned room. I look around the sales clerk. I find him snoring behind the counter. "Excuse me sir." No response. "Excuse me sir!" He snorts and falls off his chair.

He stands up and blinks at us. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"Yes, do you have any celestial keys?" I am practically vibrating with excitement. I hear Loke snort at my antics and swat at him.

The man smiles and bends down behind the counter and pulls out a small box. He open the box and shows me two keys. "I'm selling them as a pair per the request of the deceased mage." Sure enough I see Mai's silver key lying on blue silk. I study the other key slightly puzzled.

I know the key is for the coyote but who was it? "How much?" We quickly agree on a price and I pay the man. I secure the keys to my hip and smile up at Loke. "What do you want to do?"

We spend the rest of the day exploring the city. Loke is very cuddly and constantly holds my hand. He seems to not want to leave my side for a moment. The week of no touching must have drove him up a wall.

As five o'clock rolls around we head back to the train station. Loke and I kiss goodbye causing the recently arrived Happy to land on Loke's head. "Ewwwww! Not in front of children Caroline." The moment totally ruined I snatch at Happy ready to commit murder. He just laughs and flies away.

Loke comes up behind me and whispers in my ear. "Bye love." He disappears in a flash of light leaving me speechless.

I sit down abruptly. _"Love?"_


	14. Zer Bear

**A/N: here is a new chapter. This chapter is extra goofy to offset the seriousness last chapter. It may look like a filler but it will affect the plot later. Enjoy and as always please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

_"He really is a great kisser!" _My hands are currently buried in Loke's hair and my lips locked with his. _"I wonder how long it will take to be interrupted this time."_

My thoughts are interrupted when Loke abruptly deepens the kiss. I all my thoughts fly out the window and I focus on the feeling of our lips. About a minute later of making out the interruption comes.

Cana yells out in drunken glee. "Go for it Caroline! Suck his face off!" I pull back and hiss showing my fangs to Cana. I proceed to lose full control and give Loke many hickies while he blushes furiously.

"Caroline you can stop now." Loke pushes me back a silly smile on his face.

**"Mine!" **My lioness hisses in his ear and hugs him before surrendering control back to me. I immediately turn bright red and push away. "Ummm... Nice hickies you got there."

"I prefer to call them battle wounds." Humor dancing in his eyes. I smack his shoulder and roll my eyes. We are currently sitting in the guild hall just hanging out. It had been a week from our job and Loke and I are closer than ever. I really was falling in love with him. Now if I could only get the courage to tell him.

Lucy comes over and plops down next to us. "Caroline!" I look over to her face and see a depressed look on her face. "Why are men stupid?"

I grin and glance at Loke. "Depends on the situation. What did Natsu do?"

"We haven't been on date in two weeks! I know we have been busy but really! I need to be taken care of."

"Natsu is not as clueless as he pretends but some men are dense. You can always plan something, he doesn't have to plan a date." I advise.

"You know what, you're right. I can plan a date." She gets a motivated expression. "Thanks Caroline, it hard to believe you have only been here a month." She skips off to harass her boyfriend.

"Have I really been here a month?" Loke nods while playing with my hair. "Hmmm. I thought I would have more time. Oh well nothing I can do about it."

"About what?" Loke questions while burying his face in my neck.

"That tickles!" I giggle. "I have to leave for a few days to take care of my excess magic energy before I blow up."He gives me a look that says it's not funny. "I'm serious, my body produces too much energy and I have to expel it once a month."

"What happens if you don't?" Loke looks slightly worried.

"It just goes boom!" I wave my hands in the air. "Everything around me will fall asleep. My uncle has the same problem with his magic."

"Who is your uncle?" Loke wraps a lock of my hair around his finger.

I stiffen and frown. "I can't tell you. If anyone found the magic council would go after me."

"Is he that bad?" Concern evident in his tone. His brows crunch together.

I reach out to smooth out furrow between his brows. "He got into dark magic and it corrupted him. I've met him once and he hates himself for what he's done. He is suicidal but can't die. He has killed too many people. He made a stupid mistake when he was younger and only recently been able to stop creating bad things.

"He had no control over it. He let the power take over his mind and soul." My eyes water and I sniffle. "I could become like him if I'm not careful. That's one of the reasons the dark guild wants me. Either that or lead him out of hiding. He would do it though the idiot."

Loke wraps his arms around me letting out a comforting purr. "I won't let anything happen to you Caroline." The vibrating of his chest calms.

I mentally check my magic levels and wince. "I have to leave now."

"What? Why?" I sigh and look around. Seeing no harm I take down the shield that hides my extent of my magic. He pales and his eyes widen. Satisfied with his reaction I shield my magic again. "Oh." I stand up and give him a kiss.

"I'll be back in two days." I turn to leave and see the guild staring at us. I just pretend nothing happened and wave. "Bye! See you soon."

I walk quickly out of the guild towards my house before I hear them break out into excited chatter. I roll my eyes and pick up a light job. Arriving, I pack for my two day trip and quickly write a note left on door where to find me in an emergency.

I head to the outskirts of Magnolia and look back at the guild. "I'll be back soon, I promise." I whisper at the city. I turn and disappear into the trees a lioness on the run.

**One day later...**

_"This hurts!" _I let out the last of my excess magic with a final scream of agony. I couldn't stay here long but I was so tired. I hear a rustling in the tree and prop myself up.

From behind a tree pops out Lucy, Natsu and Loke. "What do you want?" I flop back on the grass and close my eyes. I hear there foot step come up beside me and one of the trio sit down and pull me into his lap.

Loke nuzzles my neck trying to comfort my pain. "We couldn't let you come alone."

"Idiots." I grin and shackley stand up. "Well I have to go!" I wobble off into the woods only to snagged around the waist and hauled back into the clearing.

"No way you are getting away that easy. Where are you going?" Lucy stands with her hands on her hips.

"Running before the dark guild gets here. We have thirty seconds." Lucy gapes at me like a fish. "Hm, it seems like I have miscalculated." I shift into a fighting stance.

Loke follows my example as bean pole and chubs slide into the clearing with three more dark mages. "Hi chubs! Hello bean pole! It has been a while."

Lucy sweat drops and Natsu burst out laughing. "That's not our names!" They scream.

A mage I have not seen before steps forward. "Why don't you just come with us? I wouldn't want to hurt your little friends." This man has ice blue hair and eyes. Those cruel eyes rack me up and down assessing me. An evil grin permanently plastered on his face. His six foot frame is muscular but not enough to slow him down.

Natsu growls and lights a fist on fire. "You can't just go around threatening Fairy Tail members!" Bean pole and chubs take a step back glancing up at their leader. Before they can react Natsu releases an iron fist knocking chubs and bean pole unconscious.

"Having others fight our battles? I thought you had more strength than that." The leader snickers.

My eyes turn purple and I hiss. My hair floats up and I prepare to use my dream magic. "This is the worst time to attack me. The time where I can use my magic without personal injury." I raise a finger and blast at the dark mages.

The leader easily dodges while the others pass out eyes rolling back in a terrifying nightmare. "Just like your Uncle Zer..."

"SHUT UP!" I blast him with a nightmare spell. He screams horribly and collapses on the forest floor. "Enjoy your nightmare."

I summon James to my side and have him turn in the dark guild members. I spin around to face the others and see them stunned silent.

"So, do you want to grab a bite to eat or something?" I question choosing to ignore their stunned looks. They just gape at me like fish and follow my footsteps into the nearest town. We sit down at a booth and I look at them. "You may ask your questions now."

Natsu burst out first. "Where did that strength come from? We could barely sense any magic coming off you when we first met."

"I hide it to avoid questions." I reply.

"But where did you get it?" Lucy leans forward head resting on her hands.

"It's genetic. My mother's side of the family is full of powerful mages born with Dream magic." I elaborate quickly.

"Who is your Uncle? They compared you to him." Lucy tilts her head in a questioning way.

"All I can tell you is that, he was under the influence of dark magic. He wanted to be able to stop the dream magic in his body from needing this monthly ritual of expulsion. Now he goes through the ritual without choice at any given time.

"He is suicidal but immortal. For he committed many crimes while being under the control of his magic. Black magic can and will consume it's user. He really can't control it.

"No, that's not true. He can control it if his magic allows him. But when he lost control for a few centuries he became as one of the magic councils most wanted. If they learn of my connection to him. I will be killed or used to find him. By the government or dark guilds. So you see why I can't tell you." I hang my head and play with the table cloth.

Loke wraps an arm around me and pulls me into his side. "No one is going to hurt you. I won't allow it. Worse comes to worse we go live in the spirit world." He buries his head in my neck, imprinting his claim on me. **"You are mine. What is mine is not allowed to be hurt."** His lion puts in.

"Thanks." I mumble. I slip my hand into his and give it a squeeze. "Does that answer everyone's questions?"

"One more." Lucy leans forward and looks straight into my eyes. "How much does expelling you magic hurt like that?"

"Like a knife being twisted in your guts." She raises an eyebrow. "I have had that happen before. Not and experience it would like to repeat." I smile and waving it off as if it's nothing.

_"At least my soul mate can't feel the pain of my expelling my magic. Speaking of soul mate, what about Loke?"_

_**"We don't know if he is or not. We will just have to get him shirtless at some point." **_My lioness puts some interesting ways of getting him shirtless into my head.

"Gah! Stop it!" I clutch my head and turn bright red.

"We didn't do anything!" Yells Lucy.

"Not you!" I wave a hand at my companion as sexy Loke images flash through my head. "Excuse me!" I stand up and rush to the bathroom.

After composing myself I check my watch. "Shit!" I run out of the bathroom and slap a handful jewels on the table. "I got to go! See ya soon!" I kiss Loke quickly then run out of the door. Ignoring their protest. I had promised to meet him at two. I had five minutes.

When I reach the outskirts of town I shift into lion form. I sprint across the forest floor heading to a glen ten miles away. I would be ten minutes late!

At 2:15 I slid into the clearing and catch my breath. I glance around the clearing and see a man with back hair. His back is turned to me as he examines his reflection in a pool of water. "Zer Bear!" I run and tackle my uncle in a hug causing him and I to go sprawling on the forest floor.

"Hi kitten!" He gives me a hug then pushes me off of him. "You are late." He pouts adorably.

"I know, I know! I got held up by my friends." I wave my hands in the air. "They are kinda pushy. But they are taking good care of me."

"Well that's good. Tell me what's new with you." He smiles encouragingly at me.

"Well I joined a guild. Fairy Tail to be exact." I am about go on but he has a funny look on his face. "What?"

He gets stars and his eyes and pulls his hands up to his face. "That guild contains Natsu Dragneel! The man that will finally kill me!" I smack him upside his head.

"What the hell! I thought we were past this!" He rubs the back of the head and grins.

"Yeah whatever." He leans back on the ground hands behind his head.

I huff. "Natsu doesn't have it in him. I've beat him once already." I roll my eyes and look up at the sky. "He is just a big puppy!"

"Kitten," he gives me the puppy dog eyes "will you kill me then?"

"No bad Uncle!" I smack his shoulder and bare my teeth.

"Jeez..." He smiles then looks up at the sky. His face pales and then he curls into a ball. A whimper escapes him. A death wave flies out from his body passing harmlessly through me kills the plants in a ten meter. I stroke his hair and mummer to him.

"It's okay. Hush now, you are okay." A rustling comes from the bushes causing us to stiffen. I turn around to see my trio of friends bursting into the clearing. "Well shit! You guys are very nosy!"

"Caroline that's Zeref! Be careful he could kill you without even trying!" Natsu yells lighting a fist on fire!

"Oh please he can't hurt me!" I roll my eyes and glance down at my uncle. And he's got stars in his eyes. "Oh boy here we go."

"Mr. Dragneel, I beg you to kill me!" He crawls on his knees in the begging position.

I get off the ground and smack the back of his head. "That's rude!" I grab his hair and push his head down. "I apologize for his stupidity."

Loke croaks out. "Did you just smack Zeref?"

"Well there is no hiding it now." I sigh. "This my Uncle Zer Bear. Zer Bear that's my friend Lucy and Natsu. Loke over there is my boyfriend."

"Kitten you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" He hugs me still on his knees and peers around my back. "I would come shake your hand but I may kill you accidentally!"

Lucy is sitting shell shocked on a rock just staring at the ground. Natsu has put out the flaming fist and stares at Zeref like he is a crazy person. Loke looks like he wants to rip Zeref's hands off me. His lip curls up and he snarls. Zeref shocked looks over to me. "Kitten is your boyfriend a cat?"

"No he is a Lion, stupid. Leo the lion, to be exact." I glare at him. "Would you stop hiding behind me. You are a grown man!" He stands up and moves a foot away from me. Loke's angered snarls stop.

Surprising us Lucy speaks up. "If you could accidentally kill us so easily why are you so close to Caroline."

Loke's eyes go wide and he takes an involuntary step forward. Zeref takes a step back and holds up his hands. "We are family. We can't hurt each other with magic if we tried!"

"Yeah! Want to see?" I don't wait for a reply and simply raise a hand. I blast my Uncle with a powerful sleep spell causing the clearing to fill with purple light. When the light clears Zeref is just standing there with his hair slightly ruffled.

"A little overboard?" He steps to the side to reveal a sleeping bunny.

"No buns buns!" I scoop up the bunny and remove the spell that affected him. "Lucy I got you a bunny!" The bunny blinks at us and falls back asleep.

"Can we eat it?" Natsu asks curiously. Lucy clutches the bunny to her chest and glare at Natsu.

"Don't worry bun buns! I won't let him hurt you." She mummers lovingly to the white bunny.

"But, Luce he looks really tasty!" Natsu whines. Lucy gets the angry Erza look.

"What did you say?!" She hisses. Natsu backs away. "That's it you have earned it. Lucy Kick!" With a powerful kick Natsu is sent off somewhere into the trees.

I end up rolling on the ground along with my uncle as we laugh our hearts out. Zeref composes himself first and grins at Lucy. "Will you kill me then?"

She gapes at Zeref and I kick him in the back. Causing him to fall anime style, limbs splayed out and head buried in dirt. I sit on his back and grin at Lucy. "He really wants to die. Don't hold it against him. Black magic made him co co for cocoa puffs."

"I am not crazy!" A muffled voice screams.

"Fine mentally unstable, whatever." I get up from my seat on his back and walk over to Loke. Natsu arrives back in the clearing and sit sulky on a tree stump. "Um could you guys not tell anyone about him. I don't want anyone to get hurt." I push my index fingers together and look down at my hands.

"We enjoy having you around Caroline! Of course we won't tell anyone." Natsu and Lucy say simultaneously, hugging me in a death grip.

"Can't breathe." I gasp. They immediately let go and I lean against Loke gasping for air.

"Well it was nice meeting Kitten's friends, but I must be going." Zeref gives my friends a slight bow.

I jump up and give him a hug. "Bye Zer Bear! Don't do anything stupid or I'll tell mom!" He pales.

"Don't do that! I have avoided her for five centuries now." He turns and runs off, apparently scared to death of his little sister.

I chuckle and shake my head. "That idiot. What are we going to do with you?" I sigh and turn back to my friends and raise an eyebrow at the scene.

Lucy has won the heart of the bunny and they are cuddling cutely together. Natsu is sulking on the tree stump muttering about how Lucy loves the bunny more than him. Loke just stands there casually resting against a tree. I make my way over to them and plop down on the ground. I put my arm over my eyes, shielding against the light. "Ugh, dealing with him is exhausting. I'm going to take a nap now."

"Are you seriously just going to take a nap?" Loke growls out while standing over me.

I move my arm out of my face and grin. "Yes. Do you want to join?" He grumbles something about pain in the ass girlfriends then gets on the ground with me. He pulls me into his chest so we are spooning. I relax and cuddle against him.

Twenty minutes later Lucy has stopped playing with her bunny long enough to notice us past out. "Are you taking a nap?" I open one eye and glare. She takes a step back and I shut my eye.

Loke sits up and rubs his eyes. "We were." He stretches like a cat and yawns loudly. He nudges me with a foot. "Wake up."

"Noooooo." It wrap my arms around him and attempt to fall asleep in his lap. He just snorts and runs his fingers through my hair. "Mmm, that feels nice."

"Come on get up we've got to go home." I sit up and rub my eyes. In a flash of magic I am in my lioness form but a lot smaller. In my adorable kitten form I get up and move onto Loke's lap.

I let out the cutest meow possible and pass out cold. I wake three hours later to the noises of women comments of how cute I am. I blink slowly and realize we are back at the guild. I move from Loke's arms and into his lap. I shift back to normal leaving me sitting in his lap. I hear Loke swallow and I look over my shoulder at him. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. "Now I know I'm adorable. But really Mira I am not going to put that pink hat on"

Mira goes off to sulk by the counter a depressed aura heavy around her. A little pink bonnet clutched in her hand. Levy quickly rushes off face red with embarrassment of calling me 'the most adorable thing ever." Wendy shyly comes over to us and introduces herself.

"Hi I'm Wendy. I don't think we've met yet. It's nice to meet you." We chat for the next hour becoming fast friends. Loke leaves for a bit claiming he has work to do but will be back to walk me home.

"Have you met Lucy's bunny yet?" I ask Wendy.

"No! She got a bunny?" She looks excitedly around the guildhall for Lucy.

"I kinda made it fall asleep earlier today. It was an accident. So I just gave the bunny to her. He loves her! It's adorable." We scan the room and spot Lucy in the back corner chatting with Erza. She sit calmly stroking the bunnies fur completely absorbed in the task of listening to Erza.

"How is the bunny doing?" I question when we arrive at her table.

"He's good. I'm going to call him Thumper." Lucy strokes one of his ears causing Thumper to thump his leg.

"Oh that's so cute!" Wendy reaches out a hand and mirrors Lucy's actions. When he reacts the same way she lets out a delighted giggle.

"Has Natsu tried to eat him again?" I sit down across from Lucy.

"No..." She is cut off from further elaboration by Erza.

"He tried to eat Thumper?" We can only nod in terror as she get up ready to kill. "Natsu! Did you try and eat Thumper?!"

He runs away in fear screaming his head off terrified of his fate. "Gray!" Erza yells.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Go fetch Natsu for me! He is going be a vegetarian for the next week." Erza's face looks very scary. I would not like to get on her bad side.

The guild antics go on for some time and I end up falling asleep on the table. I have had an exhausting day and I was so tired.

I wake up as Loke places me in my bed. I clutch his arm and pull him into bed. I ignore his protest and fall asleep on his chest. _"What a nice pillow._" Is my last thought before slipping into a deep sleep.


	15. Water Park

**A/N: HOLA! Here is chapter 15! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Stop it that tickles." I absently swipe a hand at the offender. I hear a groan and go back to sleep. About two minutes later the tickling sensation starts up again.

Someone is breathing on my neck. My neck is the no touching zone. It's extremely sensitive and I tend to ninja attack anyone who touches it without my knowledge. I try and wriggle away from the warm breath but am stop by the tightening of arm and a growl.

I look over my shoulder to see Loke peacefully sleeping. Letting out little puffs of air onto my neck. Nuzzling and kisses on my neck were one thing but breathing, that sent shivers down my spine, was not. I try and ease away from him but he just squeezes me tighter. I huff and roll my eyes.

_"I am going to need a crowbar!"_ I continue to push away from him getting him a good eight inches away. I intend to just wiggle out of the loop of his arms and start to do so. Sensing my movement he tightens his arms again. I am squished against him with his head buried in my chest. _"Okay! Time to wake up!"_

Losing patience I shake him with all my strength. "Hey! Loke wake up and move your face." I say slightly panicked.

"No, five more minutes." He just nuzzles deeper into his 'pillow' and ignores my squeak of protest.

"Loke I swear to God if you don't wake up, I am going to push you off the bed." I say with a flaming face. _"Does he not realize what he's doing?"_

"Fine! I'm up now what's the commotion about?" He looks at my bright red face then down at his pillow. His eyes shoot up and he pushes himself suddenly away from me. He falls on his butt off the bed and turns almost red as me.

"Jez Loke! I never knew you were such a perv." I tease. A silly smile evident on my face.

"Am not! Thank goodness you aren't mad. I was kinda scared for a minute." A relieved expression come across his face.

"Who said I wasn't mad?" He immediately pales and scooches away from me until he hits the wall. I sit up and tilt my head. "Now I might forgive you if you make me breakfast while I take a shower."

"I would love to make you breakfast!" He hops up and runs to the kitchen. I grab the necessary clothing for the day and turn to the bathroom. I set the shower to my normal blistering heat and cringe at the clatter of pots and pans.

I shower quick as possible cringing at every scrap of spatula on frying pan. _"I hope he can cook!"_ I step out of the shower and towel off. Knowing it would be a lost cause to try and dry my hair I simply brush it out and leave it down. I dress and step out off the bathroom.

The heavenly scent of bacon and eggs assaults my senses. Energized I skip to the kitchen. I enter the room to see Loke cooking only wearing navy blue boxers and a tight black tank top. His back is turned to me as he flips the eggs over. I come up next to him brushing against his arm to reach for the plates. Cat like in my actions I brush against him every time I pass bye. Reaching for the silverware I slide my leg along his. He freezes stock still, his breath becoming slower.

"You are burning that." I step away from him a small smile on my face.

"Shit!" He flips the eggs onto a plate and sets them at the table.

_"Loke never swears, I must have gotten to him. Muhahahaha!" _We sit down and chow down finishing rather quickly. Loke picks at his food a little nervous.

"It was really good. I'll have to blackmail you into cooking more often." I say with a giggle in my voice.

"Hn, I like your cooking better." He sets his form down and grins at me. "So, do you want to go on a date today?"

I perk up immediately. "Yes. Where are we going?" I bounce in my set.

"How does a water park sound?" He smiles at my evident excitement.

"It sounds wonderful! I haven't been to one since I was ten." I am practically shaking with excitement.

A warm chuckle escapes his lips. "I'm going home for a few minutes." I pout. "I'll be back soon." He leans forward and presses a meaningful kiss to my lips. I reach my hands into his hair and pull him even closer. There is no room between us and just as I going for some tongue he disappears.

"Damn it!" I pull my hair and storm off to get my things for the water park.

**Loke Point of View...**

I place my towel and swim trunks in my backpack and zip it up. I scan my room looking for something I may have forgotten. _"Wallet... Check. Sunscreen... Check. Virgo... Check. Wait Virgo?"_

Virgo sits on my bed staring at me an amused expression on her face. "Going some where big brother?"

"Yes. I have a date." I cross my arms. "Why?"

"What happened too 'I love Lucy'?" She tilts her head curiously.

"The fact that I found my soul mate." An image of Caroline's smiling face and infectious laughter flashes through my brain. "Besides, Natsu and Lucy are dating."

"Well I'm glad you are happy big brother. Do I know her?" Virgo sits up straight and stares at me expectantly.

"Maybe... The Princess Caroline familiar to you?" I question.

Virgo wrinkles her nose. "The half breed?" I immediately freeze and bare my teeth at the name.

_**"Let me kill her! She expressed disgust!" **_My lion rattles in his cage. I almost agree with him but this is Virgo. I can't just kill her, she's my sister.

Through clenched teeth I hiss. "Yes the half breed. I do not appreciate you calling her that. She is more than just a half breed."

"I did not mean to offend, brother. If she makes you happy I won't object. But, Aries is going to be angry."

"Why on Earthland would she be angry?" I sigh and sit down next to her on the bed.

"She is in love with you. She is not likely to surrender you easily to a half breed." I glare at her. There she goes again with that name. I know she is half human and half spirit, but giving her such a name is demeaning. "Even if she part of the royal family."

"I told her years ago I was not interested." I drag a hand tiredly across my face. "Besides there is nothing to be done about it. Our love is predestined."

"What do you mean brother?" Virgo questions, her voice quiet but firm.

"You know how the royal family has soulmate marks?" She nods. I reach and pull my shirt off. I brush my hand over the enchantment placed above my heart. I permanently remove the spell to reveal a red paw shaped birthmark. "We have matching marks."

Virgo sits stunned. "Why didn't we know?"

"Because for the longest time I was scared. I didn't want to be forced into yet another contract. This time surrendering my soul to someone I didn't love." I look into Virgo's eyes. "But it's not like that. I love her and I would give up anything just to see her smile. She completes me."

"I understand now." She grins and hands me my shirt. "You will have her over for dinner sometime soon. We will have a party with all of Lucy's spirits. If I recall correctly she has contracts with spirits too. We will have them over to." She states with conviction.

"I'd like that. One of her spirits has already begun to call me daddy. Maybe you can be Auntie Virgo." I say with a smile on my face. She gets hearts in her eyes and clutches her hands to her chest.

"You must punish me for even thinking any ill of her." Completely serious she pulls a whip out of no where.

"Umm. No thank you!" I flash back to Earthland to escape the crazed pink haired spirit.

**Caroline Point of View...**

**The water park... **

I stand next to the lazy river waiting for Loke to come out to the changing room. I tap my foot and examine the 'lazy river'.

_"Lazy river my ass. This thing is crazy!" _The river rushes along at a breakneck pace, little floats speeding along the current. I turn my back to the river and stand on tip toes looking for my runaway boyfriend. _"Where the hell is he?"_

I strain my eyes and catch sight of his orange hair. He must have taken his glasses off, for his face is bare. Our eyes connect and I give him a little wave. As he walk closer to me through the crowd I take in his appearance. _"Black swim trunks. I always liked him and black._" My eyes travel across his bare chest. _"He has really nice mussels."_

_**"I love his abs! Quick take a picture!" **_

I roll my eyes. _"I like them to. I do like that tattoo though." _I focus on the red paw print above his heart. _"Wait a minute!" _I look down at myself absently noting the hot pink blanket I have on. I laser my eyes on my birth mark. _"Yep that's a red paw print."_

I snap my eyes up and look at his chest. _"Omg! Omg! Not a tattoo!" _My eyes roll back and I faint, falling into the 'lazy river.' I hit one of the rafts and am swiftly carried down stream.

...

_"Ugh what happened." _I shift and around and clutch my head.

_**"Somebody overreacted and fainted. Now we have lost our mate!" **_ My lioness growls angrily.

I sit up quickly knocking my head against something. "Owww!" The thing yells. "What the hell fairy!"

I open my eyes to find three attractive men around me and one not so attractive. "Ummm errr... Hi." I say stupidly. I sit up and look around. I spot the 'lazy river' and wince. "I must have fallen in."

"I noticed your distressed perfume and we pulled you out of the river." The fat red headed man said.

"We noticed your ravishing figure floating along and couldn't help but notice you in distress." A medium height brown haired boy says.

"Not that I care but we have not seen you before. Who are you?" The tallest of the four questions, acting 'cool'. It was actually quite funny.

I beam a smile at the boys. "Oh, I'm Caroline! I joined Fairy Tail about a month ago. Who are you?" I tilt my head to the side questioningly.

The older man speaks up. "We are The Trimens of Blue Pegasus! My name is Ichiya." He points his thumb at his chest.

"I'm Eve. It's a pleasure to meet you." A smaller boy introduces himself. I can't decide if he is a child or just short.

"The name is Zen." The tallest man with darker skin crosses his arms.

"My name is Hibiki, beautiful maiden of Fairy Tail!" He grabs my hand presses a kiss to it.

"Umm!" I snatch my hand away from Hibiki. "Well I gotta go! My boyfriend is probably worried!" I stand up and attempt to run away.

Hibiki snags me around the waist. "To bad you have a boyfriend. But, we are gentle men, we are duty bound to return you to your supposed boyfriend."

"My boyfriend is not supposed in anyway! Now if you'll excuse me, Loke is not a patient man." I pull away from Hibiki a scowl evident on my face.

"Loke? That man is a player, I think you would enjoy our company more." Eve cuts in.

"Thanks for the offer but..." I spot a mane of orange hair. "Loke! Save me!" The orange hair heads to me and a very pissed off Loke appears in front of us.

"Caroline! I was worried about you." His gaze focuses on Hibiki's arm slung around my waist. "Hibiki nice to see you. Now I suggest you remove your arm from my girlfriend before I remove it for you." His voice cool with rage.

Hibiki tightens his arm refusing to let go. "I don't know, I think she deserves better than you." The boys are so engrossed in a death glare match that the don't notice the angry aura coming off me in waves. Eve, Ren and Ichiya back away from me quickly taking shelter behind some lawn chairs.

In a deadly sweet voice I speak. "Hibiki if you don't let go of me right now, I will kick you so hard in the balls you will sing soprano." He immediately lets go and hides behind Loke.

"Loke protect me from your girl! She is almost as scary as Erza!" Hibiki yells from behind an annoyed Loke.

I take a deep breath and relax. I saunter up to Loke swinging my hips and give him a big hug. I bury my face in his chest into of his birth mark. Knowing how sensitive it is supposed to be to between soul-mates I blow on it. He jumps back like fifteen feet, his eyes wide as a deer caught in headlights.

"Now if you boys are done, I am going to that bar." I point a finger over to a tropical looking bar. "And I'm going to get a culotta." I huff and stock over to the bar and take a set ordering my drink. "Stupid men..." I mutter under my breath.

Loke comes up and sits next to me an orders a beer. When we are alone I reach over and flick his forehead. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being a stupid male. Did they leave?"

"Yeah." He reaches out to his drink and sips it. His shoulders are drooped, ready for my verbal lashing.

I massage my temples then glare at him. "You are an idiot you know." He cowers over his drink. "Why didn't you tell me?" I say a little bit of hurt showing in my voice.

He sits up straight hearing my tone. He grabs my hand and presses a kiss to my open palm. "I was scared." He mumbles into my hand.

"You were what?" I say not believing my ears.

He looks up from my hand and into my eyes. "I was afraid you would feel forced into being with you. I didn't want you to feel pressured and reject me." He looks back down at my hand, tracing the lines along my palm idly.

"You really are an idiot." He flinches. "Do you really think I would feel pressured or try and run away?"

"No... But..." I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. "Loke believe it or not but I love you for who you are." I blush when I realize exactly what I said.

He looks at my blushing face and smiles broadly. "I love you too, Caroline." He leans in giving me a kiss.

When I taste his mouth I pull back. "Ewww! Beer breath!" I dive for my drink to rid myself of the taste. Loke laughs all the while muttering about how beer is his new number one enemy. He eyes his drink and finished it in one swig.

He then grabs my drink and takes a sip. "Now I will have blue razz berry breath." I stick my blue tongue out at him and snatch my drink away from him. "What ride do you want to go on first?"

"The big one!" I point to the biggest slide and grab his hand pulling him away. We spend the rest of the day hand in hand going on crazy slides, water coasters and playing in the wave pool. When I park closes we head back to Magnolia.

I fall asleep on the train ride; resting my head on Loke's shoulder, hand fisted in his shirt above his mark. _"Mine!" _Was my last thought before drifting off.

_..._

I wake up in someone else's bed. It stiffen initially but relax as Loke's scent assaults my senses. I blink my eyes repeatedly taking in my surroundings. We must be at his home in the Celestial Spirit World because it has that other worldly feel to it. The room is a comfortable size not to big but not to small. The bed is the best part. It's a king and super comfortable.

Loke pull me into his chest, resting his chin on my head. He lets out a contented purr. "Good morning sunshine." He runs his fingers through my hairs.

"Good mornin." I mumble and burning my head in his chest. I nuzzle his mark earning a gasp from him. Satisfied with his reaction I attempt to fall back to sleep. Unfortunately the scent of pool water makes its way into my nose. "Ugh. I smell like a pool." I sit up and rub my eyes. "Can I use your shower?"

"Sure thing." He swings his legs out of bed. "It's this way." I follow him to a large bathroom. "I'll leave you a towel and a change of clothes outside the door."

"Thanks." He leaves me to it and I shower quick as possible. When done I poke my head in the hallway making sure it's clear. I then grab the towel and clothes he left me. I change into one of his t shirts and a pair of sweatpants. I have to roll the sweatpants several times before the fit and the shirt makes me feel positively tiny. I fold my clothes and leave the bathroom. Following the smell of food I end up in the kitchen.

Not seeing Loke anywhere I make us a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. I hear a door creak open. "Hey babe, where do you keep your silverware?" I question while setting two plates on the table. When I hear no answer I get worried. "Babe what's wrong?" I spin around to find a woman with pink hair and goat horns staring aghast at me. "You are not Loke." I state dumbly.

The woman crosses her arm and glares at me. "I certainly am not. Who are you?"

"Oh we're are my manners? My name is Caroline, I am Loke's girlfriend." I reply politely. She looks at me with a look of disgust on her face.

She curls her lip. "I doubt Leo would date a half breed." She states snidely. "Why would he if he could have me?"

"I'd be careful little lamb. Lions like me tend to eat lambs for breakfast." I retort. I'm not really bother by the fact that she seems to have an interest in Loke. I trust him, but saying that I'm not good enough. That really grinds my gears!

"You need to learn you place." She hisses at me.

"I think you need to be reminded of yours." I bare my fangs at her and am prepare to lung.

"Bring it half breed!" She shifts into a fighting stance.

"Enough!" Shouts Loke. "What the hell do you think you are doing to Caroline, Aries?"

She immediately straightens at the sight of Loke and acts all innocent. "Leo, it appears you have attracted a half breed. I was only riding your house of the vermin."

I hiss at her extremely angered by this point. Loke places a calming hand on my back. Relaxing immediately I melt into his side. Very much pleased with Aries distressed look. "Aries I would appreciate if you treated my girlfriend with respect." Loke states calmly a firm handle on his emotions.

"But..." Aries counters.

"No buts. I already told you I am not interested." He crosses his arms. "Is there a particular reason you broke into my house?"

She huffs. "Not important anymore. I'll be going." She turns and leaves.

Right now I am fine. My lioness not so much. She immediately takes control and pushes Loke into a wall. "Hey!" He tries to stop me but I'm apparently on a mission.

**"My lion! I will not share."** It comes out in an angry hiss. **"It will do you good to remember that."** I go onto kiss his senseless and give him multiple hickies. My lioness uses my teeth to bite at his neck leaving love bites on each side of his neck. I push away from him and examine his face and neck. **"Good mate." **I purr slightly embarrassed by my actions. It's like watching a movie through my eyes even if I wanted, I couldn't change a thing.

My lioness, overly happy with herself, retreats back into my mind. I blink once or twice then turn bright red hiding my face behind my hands. I feel the slight ache of his neck from our bond. "I'm sorry!"

He chuckles and ruffles my hair with his hand. "No need to apologize. I should have expected it." I look at his face and see a genuine smile. We eat breakfast and I return home.

Soon as my feet touch the ground in my apartment, I storm upstairs to Lucy's apartment. Not even bothering to knock I throw open her door and storm in. I sit down on her couch and look over at the startled Lucy. "Aries is such a bitch!"

"Huh? What did she do?" Lucy says surprised. I explain the past days events and this mornings. Practically seething when I explain Aries actions. "I didn't know Aries had it in her. But Caroline! I'm so happy Loke is your soul-mate!"

"It's wicked awesome!" I say excitedly. "I am so happy that it is him. I can really see a future with him." We chat for the rest of the day about our boyfriends. Mainly how stupid they are, but also why we love them so much.


	16. Training

**A/N: only one review last chapter. *goes off and cries in corner, regains composure*. **

**Enjoy chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

"Whoosh!" Goes Lucy's whip barely missing my nose. I back flip away from her and drop into a crouch. The whip strikes out at my ankle and I wince as it makes a small cut. I dive to the left and throw a dagger at her that slices her shirt exposing her stomach.

"Hey! I liked that shirt!" Lucy yells with mock anger.

"Yeah and I liked my ankle!" I gesture to the still bleeding wound. My sock is soaked gold. "It's going to need stitches!" She lowers her whip a concerned.

"Are you okay?" She relaxes her guard leaving her completely open.

"Never drop your guard!" I lunge forward and knock her back onto her back. I whip a knife out of my belt and press it to her neck. "Or you will be dead."

A bright light fills the clearing of the woods we were training in and out pops Loke. He looks at me sitting on Lucy then to my bleeding ankle. Completely flustered he lashes out. "What the fuck?!"

"Hello there." I smile and wave as Lucy pushes me off.

"Again." She growls out.

"Lucy, I need stitches. I think we are done for today." Lucy and I had started training together. It pissed her off when I pinned her. Unfortunately for her, I pinned her every time. I had years of training with my father. He was a fighting master. She on the other hand did not.

Loke comes over to me and roughly pulls down my sock to expose a two inch gash that was fairly deep. He growls and bares his teeth at the wound. I roll my eyes at him and grab Mai's key. I summon her gritting my teeth at Loke pulls my shoe and sock off.

He sits down and pulls my foot into his lap, gently rubbing my ankle opposite the cut. Mai look down at us and frowns. "What did you do?"

I wave my hands in the air. "I was training with Lucy. I wasn't paying enough attention to her and she got me with her whip." I shrug. "It's not a big deal. Now I was wondering if, you could please stitch me up?"

"Caroline, what am I going to do with you?" Mai sighs and pulls out her med kit. She moves over to me and Loke raises his lip in a silent snarl. I kick him and scowl angrily, not amused by his ridged over protectiveness. Mai swabs the cut with disinfectant and puts three stitches in. She then wraps it lightly with cotton bandages. "I would put more in but you will just have to take them out in a few hours. Just don't walk on it till it's better."

"Yes ma'am!" I salute her causing a silly laugh to spill from her lips.

"How have you been doing lately? No episodes?" She questions.

My eyes flicker to Loke, wondering what exactly happened to him to cause those episodes in me. "I've been fine, no episodes." I flop back on the grass. "I don't think they will be much of a problem anymore."

"How so?" Mai questions, eager for my answer.

"Oh nothing particularly." My eyes lock with Loke's and I give him a little smile.

She sighs at my answer and follows my gaze. "Ohhhh! I get it now! Your grandparents will be excited to hear!" She shrikes delightedly with hearts in her eyes. "Your children are going to be adorable!" She goes onto rant about how perfect we are, how perfect our wedding will be and the million adorable children we will have all named after her.

I pale at her words and glance to Loke who look thoroughly amused. "Ummm, Mai?"

"And they will have Caroline's eyes with Leo's hair!" She goes on ranting with hands clasped to her chest and hearts in her eyes.

"Mai! Would you slow down!" I yell as my face turns bright red. She abruptly stops and looks at me confused.

"Oh! I'm getting ahead of myself again." She rubs the back of her head embarrassed. "But, I'm so excited! Your family will be pleased!"

"Yeah, about that. We haven't had time to go see them yet and I would like to tell them. So could you please wait to tell anyone?" I give her the puppy dog eyes.

"Anything for you sweetie!" She gives me a hug then disappears back to the spirit world.

I moan and cover my eyes with my arm. "Um, Caroline?" I open my eyes and look at Lucy. "What episodes was she talking about?"

I groan and sit up. "Okay you know how soul-mate can feel things through their bond?" She nods. "Well it's more specific to outside sources of pain. Like the cut I got, Loke feels like he has a matching cut on his ankle even though he has nothing there." Lucy looks to Loke and he nods. "When I was younger I was continually sick for a little more than two years. It got to the point of near death pain then I got better, only occasionally experiencing pain. Probably when he got hurt.

"I've been meaning to ask. What happened to you during those years?" I turn my attention to Loke and frown at him.

"Well, I stood up my old master and refused to leave the human world so she couldn't beat up Aries." That name slightly annoys me but I push the feeling aside. I would have done the same thing. "She then went on a job and got killed. The spirit king blamed me and banished me from the spirit world. I started to fade until Lucy saved me by screaming at the spirit king and calling him stache face."

I look at Lucy. "Thank you for saving Loke from my idiot Granpie."

She laughs and smiles. "No need to thank me!"

"Oh yes I do! I would have emotionally died of he did!" I punch his shoulder. "Soul-mates are not made to live without each once they both are born. I would have been an empty shell. So you technically saved me to!" Loke winces at the thought of my emotional death if he had died.

"Well I'm tired!" I give Loke the puppy dog eyes. "Will you carry me?" I bat my eyes lashes and pout my lips. He snorts and scoops me up in his arms. I rest my head against his chest and drift into a light doze. Healing an injury always makes my tired.

I wake up three hours later cuddled in my bed with a snoring Loke. I giggle at his open mouth and the drool that slides down his chin and onto my pillow. I slip out from under his arm and give him a pillow to cuddle with. He mumbles my name and hugs the pillow.

_"I don't know if that's cute or weird!" _I get out of bed and clear the hair out of his face.

_**"It is absolutely amazing! He is dreaming about us!" **_My lioness sings excitedly. I sigh and press a kiss to his forehead. I move it the bathroom and grab medical scissors and tweezers. Moving into the bedroom and sit down on a bean bag. I remove the bandages and examine the wound. All that remained was a pink scar. I pluck at the stitches and wince. I had waited to long to take them out and the skin had grown attached to it.

I look over to a soundly sleeping Loke and frown. I don't want to wake him up but the stitches need to come out. Deciding he would probably sleep through it I take out the scissors. I clip the stitch near the knot. I grab the tweezers and grab one end of the stitch. Taking a deep breath I yank. I yelp at the pain and let out a hiss. _"Yes waited wayyyy to long!" _

I press a cotton swab to my ankle then apply a bandage. I look up at the bed and find a glaring Loke. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

He gets out of bed and plops down next to me on the bean bag. "Let me do it." He holds his hand out for the materials.

I wordlessly hand him the scissors and he cuts the next stitch. He hand me the scissors in exchange for the tweezers. He grabs the stitch deftly and looks up. "Ready?" I grab a hold of the bean bag and nod.

With a quick flick of the wrist he yanks it out. I wince and my eyes water. He reaches up and comes my check. "I know baby." Shared pain shows in his eyes but other than that you couldn't tell.

"I wish I was tough as you." I smile at him. "You are good at dealing with pain. I'm just a big sissy."

He laughs. "It takes centuries of practice to deal with pain. When I was your age I couldn't deal with pain. I would just faint."

"Don't say that! It makes you sound ridiculously older than me." I laugh and push his shoulder as he applies a band aid.

"But I am!" Humor dances in his eyes. "Do you mind dating and old man like me?"

"Well lucky for me this old fart is a good kisser. So I guess I may survive." I tease. Proving my point I lean forward and catch his lips. So observed in the kiss I don't notice him removing the last stitch until the biting pain. Gasping open my mouth and try and pull away. He however has different ideas. Pulling me into his lap he continues to kiss me until we are interrupted by Natsu.

"Oi! Loke what we are doing to our mom?!" I pull away and glare at Natsu and Luke. Seeing my glare Luke hides behind Natsu. "Luke came to see you and saw you sucking face and went to get me."

Luke pokes his head out from behind his 'brother' a gives me his 'how dare you betray me look.' I groan wipe a hand down my face. "Natsu since when am I your mother?"

"Since you beat me. I just decided it would make Loke more uncomfortable if I said it out loud. Besides, I've never had a mom." He beams as if this is the best thing in the world.

I turn to Loke eyes watering with fake tears. "I have too many kids! I'm only seventeen! How is this even possible?" Pretending to be upset I hug him and whisper in his ear. "Just play along."

"Oh Caroline! Don't worry, I will be their father so at least you won't be a single mother." He grin and turns to Natsu. "Come here son and give Daddy a hug!" Natsu pales and flees the room. Loke and I laugh rolling around on the floor. Luke stands there shifting foot to foot.

"Momma, what's going on?" He look slightly annoyed at our still laughing forms.

I wipe at my eyes clearing tears of joy. "Oh, Luke. You remember Loke?" I pause for his nod. "Well he and I are dating."

Luke smiles. "I'm happy for you momma!" He turns and glares at Loke. "If you hurt her I will show you what a kelpie is capable of." His voice hold no humor. He is dead serious.

"Luke!" I glare at him. "That is sweet and all but I can take care of myself!"

He looks at the ground and mumble an apology. Loke speaks up. "It's quite alright. If I ever hurt you I would let him." Loke smiles at Luke. "Besides I'm pretty sure Caroline would be the crap out of me if I simply look at her the wrong way."

I scowl and try to look angry. Luke has an enormous grin across his face. "I would watch out for when she gets PMS. It's really scary."

I flush with a mix of embarrassment and anger. "Oh I'll show you scary!" I lung at him and tickle attack him. A peal of laughter echoes from his lip and he runs away. "Hey! Get back here!" I chase him through the apartment and tackle him onto the couch. He lands on his stomach and I jump on his back. I tickle him relentlessly.

"Mercy! Mercy! Uncle! I give up!" He shows me his neck.

"Good boy." I nip at his neck then get up. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No. I well, you see, umm." He scratches the back of his.

"Out with it." I bark impatiently.

"I-have-a-date!" He whooshes it all out at once.

My eyes water and I turn to Loke. "They grow up so fast!" I bury my head in his chest over his mark.

Luke starts to panic. "Hey, don't cry. We all have to grow up some time." He looks majorly embarrassed. "Look it's not like I'm getting married."

"Marriage?!" I whimper into Loke's chest.

"Here we go again." Luke slaps a hand to his face. "Definitely PMS. Can you handle her or should I call Uncle Jamie for help?" He asks Loke.

I glare at Luke. "I'm fine just overly hormonal! I'm not going to die." He steps away from my glare and glances at Loke who has been surprisingly quiet.

"I've got her. Run while you can." Loke looks down at my face, battle expression present. I raise my lips slightly borderline challenging.

"Thanks man!" Luke disappears in a flash.

"Whimp." I mutter. "Are you staying for dinner. I can whip up something real quick."

"Sure." He sits down in a seat and studies me as I move efficiently around the kitchen. "Are you going to randomly strike out at people?"

"Most likely. Probably get in a lot of fights at the guild then cry afterwards." I shrug my shoulders. "No biggie. I apologize beforehand if I snap at you. It will most likely happen."

"I will just have to get a shield." He holds up a pillow and peeks out from behind it. I laugh and roll my eyes. "Need any help?"

"Yes, could you get three cups of water boiling in a medium pot."

We cook and eat dinner quickly and say our goodbyes. Once he is gone I head to the bathroom and take a shower. As I towel of I catch my reflection in the mirror. I examine the slowly fading scars. They were three years old. I was done waiting, it was time to stop her and save some friends of mine.

**At the guild the next day...**

_"I am going to kill someone." _I was just way to easily pissed off today. I was on the verge of going home and just resting but I had to talk to the master first. Unfortunately he was not going to be back until one and I had half an hour left.

Deciding to go wait it out in a dark corner I get up and carry my root beer with me. I am walk briskly over to the table only to be rather rudely interrupted by a blond man with a scar across his face.

The man not paying attention to where he is going stumbles into me, knocking my soda all over me. "Hey watch where you are going!" Yells the man.

Today was the wrong day to mess with me. "Why don't you watch where you are going!" I retort.

The man spins and glares. "What did you say?" He glares at me.

"You heard what I said and I think you should apologize. I'm covered in soda." I place my hands on my hips.

"Look girly. I don't know what your problem is but you need to relax." He glares at me and flexes his magic. Try to intimidate me.

"Well you need to apologize. You have ruined my shirt." I gesture to the soaked shirt. "Now are you going to apologize or do I have to make you?" I almost want him to accept my challenge so I can get my claws into him.

"I'd like to see you try." He towers his impressive height over me and presses his magical energy against me.

Completely pissed my eyes turn purple and I hiss. I flare my magic him knows exactly what he is getting into. He grins and shifts into a fighting stance. He fills his fist with lightning magic and swings lazily at me. I simply step back. "You'll have to do better than that!" I tease.

He continues to swing at me get angrier by the second. Swapping it up he sends little shocks at me, not enough to seriously hurt but to leave a serious sting. After dodging a lighting bolt to close for comfort I decide to attack. I land a hit to the ribs and dart away. Cat like I toy with my prey, not hurting him just annoying. Once he is panting due to the immense effect of constant failed dodging I lose interest.

"I'm done playing now." His eye widen and dart forward and place several strategic jabs on pressure points. The breath whooshes out of him and he falls to the ground. I place a foot on his back. "Now I think you owe me an apology."

"I'm sorry." He whimpers out. Then he passes out. I look at the guild who is staring, slack jawed.

"Who's next! I'm not in the mood today to deal with anyone's shit!" I glare around the room and see Master gaping at the boy.

"Laxus, I am very disappointed with you. You should have apologized in the first place." Master glares at the boy. He turns to me. "Would you be willing to do something like that again. We could hold an event and make lots of money." He gets little dollar signs in his eyes.

I chuckle. "Sure but before I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing child, come up with me to the office." We move into his office. He gestures to a seat and I sit down. "What's on your mind?"

"I used to have a celestial contract with a less than nice person. I believe she is behind the attacks against me. She also has contracts with some friends of mine." My eyes start to water and I swipe at them angrily. "She really enjoys beating people. I have to go save them. I've waited to long due to my stupid fear. But my dream magic is to unstable. I was wondering if you knew anyone who could help." I give him the undeniable puppy dog eyes.

"What exactly is your problem with your magic?" He pinches his brows and looks concerned

"My celestial magic is relatively stable. My dream magic I got from my family is a unstable. My whole family has this magic but when my families magic is mixed with an another it gets uncontrollable. Mine builds up and goes 'boom'." I wave my hands in the air. "Just pretty much no automatic stop on filling up on magic. It fills and fills to my body's capacity then forces it all out."

"That's a problem. Hm, a visit to Porlyusica may be in order." He thinks for a bit. "I'll have Wendy take you. I'll arrange it for tomorrow."

I smile widely. "Thank you Master!"

I head home tired and cranky. When I notice a pink haired man sleeping on my couch I grab him by the scarf and drag him to Lucy's apartment. I throw him on her lap as she reads a book. "I'm too tired to play momma. Can you just kiss him or something?" No waiting for a response I go back to my room.

Glaring at the bed I finger my keys. They brush against Sully's and I sigh. I think he can be forgiven now. I summon him to my side. He immediately plops on the ground looking for a pat. I snort the rub his his head. I climb into bed and hold up the covers for him. He crawls into my arms. The perfect size in his puppy state. I shut my eyes and we fall asleep.


	17. A Glimmer of Hope

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was just not feeling so motivated to write. You know what helps motivation? **

**Reviews! And I just found out how to reply to your reviews so, I will try to answer any questions you have if you leave it as a review. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Fairy Tail **

It was slimy and green and sitting in my lap. I pick up the tennis ball with two fingers and though it far as I can. Sully chases the ball with a happy bark. His tail is head high and runs fast as possible.

I roll my eyes and smile. He is such a silly puppy. I lean back against the park bench and bask in the sunshine. Today I had felt like dressing up a little. So I had a blue and green summer dress on with matching earrings. It also happened to go with my new bracelet. Enjoying my scar free back, the dress shows off from mid back to neck. Completing the outfit is a small purse and blue kitten heels. The irony of the shoes made me smile.

My eyes snap open when someone kisses my neck. "Ahhhh!" I jump away and stare at Loke who has a cocky smile on his face. I stick my tongue out at him. "Don't scare me like that!"

"But, Caroline! It's so much fun scaring you." He teases me with a huge smile on his face. I purse my lips and glare, expressing my annoyance. His eyes dark to my lips and he zeros in for a kiss.

A startled noise escapes my throat. I lean back a little and he practically crawls in my lap. He is suddenly yanked back by a very angry Sully. "May I ask why you were doing such inappropriate things with my master?" His rage came off him in waves as he pushes Loke away.

"Sullivan! Heel!" Sully stares at me wide eyed. He then bows his head and walks over to me. He then drops the tennis ball on my foot. I roll me my eyes and toss the slimy thing for him. Now that he is in human form it is hilarious watching him chase after the ball.

"Stupid dog." I mutter. "What's up?" I glance at Loke.

His face is emotionless as he questions me. "You forgave him."

"Yeah I did." I place my hands on my hips. "Is that a problem?"

He wipes a hand across his face. "No I guess not. But if he can't keep his hands to himself maybe." He takes off his glasses and polishes them. He looks up at me and grins.

"Oh he is just an unruly puppy. I can handle him." I glare at Sully as he now returns in dog form and drops the ball in my lap getting slobber all over my dress. Scowling I throw the ball yet again. "Oh gross! There is mud and slobber all over my pretty dress." I absently swipe at the stain. " Sully we are done for day. Go home!" He wags his tail and disappears in a flash of light.

"What are your plans for the day?" Loke questions. He moves an errant strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh Wendy is taking me to Porlyusica about my excess magic. Wanna come?" I smile at him as he plays with my hair, braiding my ponytail into a French braid.

"Yeah, when are we meeting up with Wendy?" He idly traces my features with a finger.

His fingers run across my ears and I let out a pur. "Noon at the guild we will have lunch then go."

"Well in that case," he traces my lips "we are late."

"What?!" I bolt upright and grab Loke's hand. "Let's get going."

**Guild Hall...**

"Hi Mira, I would like a cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake." I like my lips in anticipation.

"Coming right up!" She grins at me. "It was pretty funny seeing you beat up Laxus yesterday. You should be grouchy more often!" She moves off and I glance at Loke.

"You aren't getting anything?" I question.

"Nah, I might just eat some of your fries." He waves it of as if it's nothing.

_"My fries.. Grrrrrr."_

Ignoring my glowering expression he questions me. "Did you get in a fight with Laxus?"

I shrug. "He bumped into me and spilt soda all over me. Then he had the gall to yell at me and not apologize. So I made him." I fiddle with my nails, chipping off my hot pink nail polish. "He was holding back though."

My food arrives and we head over to the table Wendy reserved for us. I set my plate and drink down and glance at Wendy's wide eyed stare. "What?"

"Umm isn't that a bit much?" I glance at my tray and see it loaded with a huge burger I'm not sure I can fit in my mouth and three big handfuls of fries. Then I glance to my extra large milk shake with whip cream and chocolate sauce.

"Nah." I rub my mostly flat stomach. "I exercise too much to get fat. Besides I why deny myself? It's not like I care if I'll like a pig!" I grab the burger and take a bite. "I know I'm not fat so let others think what they want!" I take a sip of my milkshake and get a whip cream mustache. My tongue darts out and cleans my lip causing Loke to drop a french fry.

_"That's right! My French fries!" _ I slide the plate away from him and eat a few fries. I hand him the burger he has been staring at and continue to nibble at the fries. Polishing off the milkshake I groan. "I'm full. Loke, is my face clean?"

I turn my face towards him and tilt my head reaches out and wipes whip cream off my cheek bone. "How did you even get it there?"

"It takes skill." We finish up and head out.

**Porlyusica's home...**

"Grandine! I have a patient for you!" Wendy calls out while knocking on her door.

An elderly woman screeches at us. "Don't call me that!" She opens up the door and glares. "Wendy, you know I hate humans why did you bring them here?"

Loke and I pale and glance at each other. "Um ma'am we came to ask for your help." I shift foot to foot in and plead with my eyes. "I really need your help."

She glares for a second and then her gaze softens. "Come child." She turns and briskly walks into her home. She gestures for me to sit down on a bed. "What's your problem?"

"My magical energy takes into much that my body can't handle. It has no automatic stop, kinda like I lost the cap that holds in the magic." I fiddle with my dress. "It's a family curse."

"How so?" Porlyusica questions. I bite my lip and flick my gaze around the room. My eyes land on Loke but quickly dart away.

"The Dream casters family doesn't want to spoil the blood line with members outside of the selection families." I continue to gnaw on my lip. "My mother disregarded the rules and married my father. My siblings and I have the same problem."

"I see you are one of the ancient families." Porlyusica taps her chin. "If I recall correctly your family members are only supposed to have children by people with the same magic. Dream casters are the most vicious in punishment. They disown the offender and their children live with the pain of too much magic."

She sharp eyes study me. "You should be dead by now. A human body couldn't keep up with the curse." Her eyes narrow with suspicion. "Unless you're like Zer..."

"I'm not human actually!" I interrupt her before she can go on. "I'm a half celestial spirit. Making me essentially immortal unless I suffer a fatal wound."

"That would explain it. So guess you want to stop your curse for you and your family." She questions.

"Yes ma'am." My gaze flickers to Loke and a light blush dusts my cheeks. "I'm also worried if I have any children they will have to go through the same thing. I can not allow that to happen." I state with conviction.

"Hm. Let me research for a few days. I will send word for you when I learn of something. I have something in mind but we will have to see." The pink haired women glares at us.

"Oh thank you!" I jump of the table and shake slightly with excitement. "Is there anything I may do to help?"

"A blood sample to test remedies on infused with both of your magics." She rummages in a cabinet and pull out five test tubes and a needle. "No go sit down and let your magic flow without hinderance."

I eye the needle warily but comply. The take a deep breath and let magic flow. My eyes immediately turn purple and Porlyusica takes a step back. "I won't hurt you." I mutter softly. "You wanted my magic to flow so you get the creepy purple eyes." I wave my fingers. "See, complete control."

She snorts and takes the blood samples. "Wendy, can you stay for a little while and help prepare some experiments?"

Wendy's grin stretches from ear to ear. "I would love to! Carla can pick me up later. I may have to use your lacrama to let her know though." They proceed to go off in their own little world and completely ignore us. I slide my hand into Loke's hand and smile at him.

"Let's go. I don't think we are needed here." He nods and tugs me towards the door. We walk silently for about two hundred yards when Loke suddenly stops. He just turns to me and envelopes me in a hug.

"If this curse hurts you why can't I feel it? I should be able to share your pain." His voice is a tad upset. I stroke his back lightly.

"It's an inside source. Kinda like how we don't share headaches." I trace imaginary patterns on his back. "I'm kinda happy you don't have to go through it. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on you."

He pulls back and grabs my shoulders. "But I made you go through the pain of being in Earthland for those years! I shouldn't be exempt from it!" He shakes me lightly and I see the pain in his eyes. "I caused you suffering! It's not fair!"

"Loke I am not mad. You did what was right. If I was mad you would know it." His cheeks turn pink and he looks away. I grab his face and force him to look at me. "Loke, I love you. I wouldn't wish any kind of pain on you, just because I experience it."

He looks stunned for a second. "You love me?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course I do! Would I lie about that?"

He smiles brightly. "Of course not! But Caroline," his voice is slightly grave " I was supposed to tell you I love you first!" He leans in for a kiss that makes my head spin.

**Later that day...**

My head rests in Loke's lap as he play with it. Creating little braids and brushing out any tangles. We are sitting under the big tree in south gate park. The breeze carries the scent of the ocean.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?" I ask.

"Mhm." Loke drags his finger through my hair, facentatsed with different shades of blonde and brown. "Did you know you have some orange strands of hair?"

"Nope, but it doesn't surprise me. I'm always shocked what's in my hair. I'm always pulling out odd things. If you're not careful you hand will get sucked in and we will never see it again."

He snorts and nudges me into a sitting position. I pout, missing my pillow as he braids my hair. "Why do you like to play with my hair so much?"

"Not sure, it just feels so good running it through my hands." He stands up and offers me a hand.

I take the hand and stand up. "Maybe you just have a hair fetish." I tease as I reach up and tug on his hair.

He swats at my hand and smiles. We go back to my apartment where Loke immediately flops down on the bed while I start cooking. I throw some chicken in the pan after breaking it and start to set the table.

I'm pouring out glasses of water when Loke's icy voice interrupts me. "Caroline, why does your bed smell like different men?"

"Oh, Natsu comes over and sleeps in my bed when Lucy kicks him out. Then when I can't come one of the boys will come cuddle with me." I wave my hands in the air trying to dissuade any anger.

"Which boys?" He gets up and crosses his arms.

"Oh you know! Luke, Jamie, Sully and even Ella comes sometimes." His eyes narrow at my cheery tone.

"Not anymore they won't." I raise an eyebrow at him. "I'll sleep with you."

"Since when are you the boss?" I bite out.

"Since my inner lion wants to tie you to the bed then go kill any man who has ever touched you."

"Ohh, well don't do that!" I exclaim.

"Then I will sleep with you from now on, end of discussion." He goes into the kitchen and flips the chicken.

"_How am I going to survive?" _ I look into my bedroom at my bed then down the hall to Loke placing the chicken on the table. "_Yep, I am definitely going to die!" _


	18. The Cure

**A/N: So I went back and reread everything I wrote. I realized a bunch of mistakes but I'm not going to change it because by now you can decipher what I mean in my writing. **

**I also realized how obnoxiously happy go lucky I was with my author notes. So none of that any more! (Throws nice version of me out the window) Enjoy this chapter, or else! MUHAHAHA! Just kidding most of the people reading this story are Americans so its a free country. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, blah, blah, blah!**

This week has been hell! It was bad enough that I had cramps. But Loke had thought I was dieing.

It all started when he smelt blood. He had started to panic and ran around the apartment. He had run to get Lucy and when she arrived I was stuffing my face with chocolate. I waved to Lucy, "He is overreacting again."

"He said you were bleeding to death." She deadpans. Her gaze flicks to the chocolate in my hands and turns to glare at Loke. "Are you really that dense?"

"What?" He has a panicky look on his face.

I slap my face and glare at Loke. "She means I have my period you idiot."

His face turns red. "Oh, well then. Umm, sorry to bother you Lucy." He shuffles his feet and looked out the window. "I'll go buy you some chocolate." He left quickly to evade further embarrassment. I turned to Lucy and we burst out laughing.

The next few days were hell on earth. The horrible cramps I experienced were the least of it. My whole kitchen was full of chocolate that Loke had bought. He had panic and bought a store out of tampons and pads so my bathroom was full of those. He constantly hovered over me like I had the plague and was going to die.

If I so much as moaned he would give me a chocolate and turn up the heating pad. He was very clingy and if he did not stop soon I was going to kill him. Thank goodness that my period was over now because if I had to eat another chocolate I was going to stuff it down his throat.

I roll out of bed after pushing Loke off me. He was such a bed hog and didn't care if I was in the way. My bare feet hit the floor and I made my way to the bathroom. I stripped out of my fluffy pants and tank top and took a hot shower. I apply sunflower scented shower gel and lavender shampoo and conditioner. After toweling off I dress in light blue jean shorts and a black tshirt. I complete the outfit with a black belt with silver accents, my keys and silver horse earrings.

I move to the kitchen and start to fry some bacon and eggs. The smell wafts into the bedroom and summons Loke to the kitchen. He pecks my cheek then fills the toaster. We eat breakfast quickly then, head to the guild. Wendy meets us outside and tells us Porlyusica found something. We are to meet her at noon so she may prepare enough potion for me and my siblings.

I eye my watch. "Looks we have a few hours." I glance at Loke. "You wanna go for a run?"

His eyes light with excitement. "Definitely." We say our goodbyes and bolt for the forest. Soon as we hit the edge of the forest and we transform. Loke roars out flushing some birds into the sky. I swish my tail and take off. We run for about an hour until we see Natsu, Happy and Lucy fishing.

Dropping into a play crouch I flick my gaze to the massive lion beside me then to Natsu. Reading my body language Loke drops into a crouch himself. We leap at him simultaneously and knock him face forward into the water.

Waiting for him to come up we lounge in the sunlight as Lucy laughs her head off and Happy panickedly flies in circles calling out for Natsu. I cross my paws and lay my head on my paws. Loke then settles at my side playfully swatting at my tail as I idly swish it back and forth.

Lucy stops her laughing and cautiously makes her way over to us. She ignores Natsu's indigent screams and reaches her fingers out to stroke Loke's fur. Feeling her light petting Loke lets out and encouraging the purr. Slightly jealous I head but her hand looking for attention.

She giggles and scratches behind my ear. I let out a very loud purr and push Loke away from Lucy. I rest my head in her lap and enjoy the gentle petting. Loke glares and huffs, annoyed that I had stolen his master. Seeing his annoyance I cuddle into Lucy stomach earning at delighted giggle and an angry growl.

Having enough Loke lunges at me and pushes me off. We go rolling down a hill and into a bed flowers. Using his larger frame he pins me to the ground. We transform back into our human forms and I try to wiggle free. But no, for the first time in my life, I Caroline, was pinned. Sighing, I raise my chin and bare my throat.

Purring with sight he lowers his head and nips at my throat. I try to push him off. He leans back and smiles, his eyes dance with amusement and victory. He leans in for a kiss, capturing them.

We continue to kiss lost to the world, until Natsu the idiot interrupts us. "Hey why don't you two get a room?"

Loke hisses at Natsu, his eyes are completely gold. "**Go away! Mine!**" After baring his teeth for a second he dives back down for another kiss. I let out a startled noise and push at Loke's shoulders. He hisses and glares at me, I roll my eyes and push him off. I brush my legs off and stalk over to Lucy.

In a hushed voice I whisper to Lucy. "He so possessive and jealous all the time. I swear I'm going to kill him soon." I clutch my head with my hands.

Lucy gets up and places her hands on her hip. "God damn it Loke!" He takes a step back and holds up his hands. "Are you really getting that over protective of her that you snap at Natsu? I'm mean he sees her as a mother figure! If I was her I would have throttled you by now!" She reaches out as if to strangle him.

"Honestly Lucy, I know he can be annoying." I interject.

"Hey!" Yells Loke.

"But," I continue "his instincts are off the wall since his inner lion awakened. Its really not his fault." I'm turn my glare on Loke. "You however, need stop being so possessive! It's getting annoying! You are not some child, you should be able to control it! I know its hard but at least try!" I throw my hands up in the air and walk away, muttering about stupid men. I storm over to a rock and sit down. I hate drama, I've always run away from it. But I can't run away from the man I love.

I take a few deep breaths before I feel a hand glide across my back. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how bad I've been until now. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I look up into Loke's troubled eyes and smile.

"It was kind of hard with you stuffing chocolate down my throat." He blushes and looks down at his feet. I grab his face and kiss the tip of his nose. "I'm not mad, just overwhelmed. It's Lucy you should be worried about. You hissed at her boyfriend. Who I might say has this twisted notion that I am his mother."

"I'll try and be less possessive. It probably won't work though." His expression lightens. "I definitely won't by a store full of feminine products again!"

I smack my face. "I can't even imagine the look on the store clerks face. I would have been mortified."

"Just imagine buying them. I shudder at the memory." I laugh at his shaking shoulders.

"Why on earth did you do that?" I tilt my head to the side questioningly.

He reaches out and brushes my hair behind an ear. "Before I met you I was a playboy."

I interrupt him. "Like the magazine?" I make a horrified face.

"No! Jeez, I mean like had a bunch of girlfriends at once. I flirted with everyone, it wasn't as bad when started I my contract with Lucy. But, I still didn't stop completely. At least, not until I met you." He grabs my hand. "So I had know idea what to do because I normally I would have just gone on to the next girl for a few days. But, I couldn't do that and I may or may not have had a panic attack."

"Loke if I wanted you to do something I would have asked. It was very sweet of you though." My mind flashes to my kitchen. "A little overboard but you didn't kill me so it's okay! I may have gain some weight from all the chocolate you made me eat." I rub my belly. "Yep definitely a pound or two there."

He laughs. "You always can make me smile. I love you just the way you are and wouldn't have it any other way!" He leans in for a kiss, but I see his watch that reads 11:50.

"We're going to be late! We'll never make it in time, even if we run." My hand lands on my keys. "Oh I know! Open gate of the Royal Steed, Dublin!" Dublin appears in a flash of light and paws at the ground ready for a run. I look at Loke. "Dubby will give us a ride."

"Dubby?" He looks at me incredulously. "A gorgeous horse like this and you call him Dubby?"

"His name is Dublin and when I was little, I just called him that. However we need to go now if we're going to be on time." I hop a log and gently sit myself down on his back. "Be gentle or he gets pissed and buck you off."

Loke gets up behind me and puts his arms around me. The added weight makes Dublin pin his ears back in annoyance. I pet his neck and mummer to him promises of extra treats. With the promise of peppermint candy he finally calms down. I look back at Loke and grin. "Are you ready?" He tightens his grip.

"As I'll ever be. Bye Lucy, Natsu and Happy!" We wave then turn to path. I ever so gently ask for a trot **(A/N: There are four gaits to a horse's movement. Walk, trot, canter and gallop. Each are increasingly faster.) **But no my crazy boy is having none of that. He immediately breaks into a gallop. The woods melt into a blur as we race with celestial speed to Porlyusica's home. Dublin jumps over fallen logs like they are five feet tall even though they are only six inches. The whole time Loke clings to me like a life line.

"Isn't this fun?" I yell out as my hair whips in the rain.

"Yeah sure. Not scary at all." He glance at my hands buried in Dublin's mane, then to his bridleless face. "How on earth are you telling him where to go?!"

I laugh. "That's easy body language. I can slow him down if you want."

"Yes please!" He yells out.

"Sissy." I sit my butt down and tighten my abs. Dublin immediately slows to a canter then trot. "Whoa, walk." He drops down to a brisk walk as we enter the clearing by Porlyusica's house. I reach down and pat his neck. "Good boy, that's a very good boy." I say in my baby voice.

Loke snorts and slides gingerly off. I quickly follow and reach into my pocket. "Want a sugar cube?" I raise an eyebrow at Dublin. I he nods his head eagerly awaiting the treat. He eats it quickly and begs for another. "Goof ball! Alright give me a kiss and go home." He raises his muzzle to my cheek then disappears in a flash of light.

I wipe my cheek and look at my hand. "Ewwwww! My face has dirt all over it, doesn't it?"

Loke wipes his thumb across my cheek. "There all better." He takes my hand and we walk up to the front door. I raise my knuckles to knock but the door is pulled open.

"You were almost late." Porlyusica glares at us.

"I like to call it on time." I smile at her concealing my irritation.

Her glare never wavers as she steps back and ushers us in. She crosses her arm and stares at me. "I found a cure but it will hurt a lot."

"It hurts any way." I counter.

"I know," her gaze softens "this will not stop you taking in magic but once your body can't handle the amount of magic it will stop. So you will have access to same amount of power but be able to use it. Any children you may have will not be affected by the curse."

"Sounds good, so will I be able to use my magic without danger?" I question.

"Yes, just like a regular mage." My face splits in a grin. "However, the process takes one minute to take hold. That minute will be extremely painful."

The smile slips off my face, Loke would feel this pain too. My eyes fill with nervousness and I look at Loke. I can't make him go through pain for my benefit. I bite my lip and a drop of blood forms.

He raises his fingers to his own lips where I was biting my own. His gaze flicks to mine causing him to scowl. "Don't you dare say no for me."

"But..."

"But nothing. I'm not that selfish."

Porlyusica looks very annoyed. "What on earth are you two going on about. She will feel the pain not you!"

"Celestial spirit's soul mates share pain." Loke states politely to Porlyusica then rounds on me. "You're going to do it."

"But it will hurt you to!" I feel extremely guilty for doing this to him.

His expression goes hard as if he is experiencing pain. "It's only for a minute. I put you through pain when I was trapped in Earthland. That was a lot longer than a minute!" His voice raises at the end with pain.

"Loke," my voice softens, "I don't blame you for that."

"I know but I still feel guilty. I want you to do this for us not just you." He grabs my hands and pleads with his eyes. "Not just for you and me but any children we have in the future. I can stand a moment of pain for their sake."

I look at Porlyusica, who I might add looked really pissed. "I would like you cure please ma'am."

"Hn, both of you should lie down before I give you the injection." We make our way onto the bed and clasp hands. Finding a vain she injects a light blue liquid. I take one deep breath before the crippling pain envelopes me. I last five seconds before I let out a strangles scream. It feels like my blood is boiling and trying to escape my body. Loke last fifteen seconds longer than me before he screams.

I dig my hands into the covers of the bed to keep myself from clawing at my arms. My voice hurts from so much screaming that I abandon screaming altogether in favor of pitiful whimpers. That doesn't stop me from hearing Loke's screams of pain and seeing his golden eyes stricken that he couldn't do anything to stop the pain. Not for himself but from me. Dimly I register Porlyusica saying ten more seconds but from my point of view it felt like ten hours.

I reach out to Loke and brush the soul mate mark with my fingertips. For the first time he returned the gesture. The pain faded into the background as we felt our heartbeat beating in tandem. I cuddle into his chest and whimper as the last vestiges of pain leave my body.

As the pain fades in test my magic and feel it comfortable in my own body for the first time in my life. It flows evenly throughout my body, yet not rush to escape. I sit up and smile. "I feel great!"

Loke groans and slaps his face. "You realize you were screaming in pain just a second ago?"

"Yep!" I turn to Porlyusica. "Thank you very much! Wendy said you had some potion for my siblings."

She hands me a bag. "Have the neighborhood nurse inject it directly into their bloodstream."

"Thank you so much! Um, how much do I owe you?"

She waves her hand. "Don't worry about it." She ushers us out the door. "Now don't come back!" I squeak as she slams the door on our backs.

Loke and I walk silently for a while before I speak up. "So, do you want to meet my family?"

"I've wanted to for a while." He reaches out his hand takes mine.

"They will love you!" Then I remember my dad's reaction to Loke's smell on me. "Except my dad... He will probably hate you."

"What? Why?" He looks panicked.

"I assume you've met him before." Loke nods. "Well he didn't even like when I smelled like you and we both know how that ended."

Loke winces remembering the jealous rage he went into, at the library. "Yeah, we will just have to see."

"Well at least he can't hurt you physically. He would never cause me pain directly." I tap my chin. "Mental torture is not above him though." Loke pales and rests his head on my shoulder.

"I'm going to die." He whimpers.

––


	19. Home Sweat Home

**A/N: HI! Thanks for the reviews and such. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail!**

The train races across the country side, blurring trees and fields into one. The click of the train on the tracks was the only sound beside Loke's quiet breathing.

We had rented a private cabin in hopes of hiding my identity. I couldn't lead the dark guild home, that was why I hadn't been home in more than seven months. As added precautions I dyed my hair blue green, lighter than Freed's, and wore amber gold contact. I also with prodding from Lucy, am wearing tight jean skirt, white tank top and a jean jacket. I felt if I bent over the wrong way my boobs would fall out. I had no clue how Lucy dressed like this all the time.

I pick at my shirt then sigh. "I feel slutty." I complain. Loke looks up from his book stares at my chest for a second then smiles.

"You look fine." He responds.

"That's easy for you to say. If I bend over the wrong way I'll flash somebody." I glare at Loke and quash is hopeful expression. "My dad will kill me if I show up like this." Loke's immediately pales.

"Yeah, maybe we should get you a nuns habit." I roll my eyes and look out the window.

"Long as I don't get tattoos and piercings I will survive." I pull at the edge of the skirt trying make it longer. Loke swats at my hand.

"If you do that one more time I'm going to handcuff you to the seat." He tightens his grip on my wrist then releases me.

"That wouldn't work. I've broken handcuffs before." I dismiss his threat immediately.

"Do I even want to know?" He questions with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, probably not." I rub at my eye irritated with the contacts. My superior vision tried to focus on the little film and not the world around me. I look around the cabin and seeing no one besides Loke around I decide to pop them out. "That feels better."

I focus my gaze on Loke. "My family is really crazy. Are you prepared?"

He shrugs. "I've met your dad before what is your mom and siblings like?"

"Well my mom is really fun and relaxed. But she will probably ask when will she get her grandchildren." Loke smiles a little at that. "Nick resents the fact I was born because he was an only child for eight hundred years. I ruined his life." I roll my eyes at the last statement and use air quotes. "My sister Toria is pretty awesome. We used to spend all of our time together. She is one of my best friends. She is more confident than me but, takes more risks." A dreamy look comes across my face. "I'm glad to go see them even if it's only for a little while. I hope after the dark guild is dealt with I can visit them more."

"How exactly do you plan on dealing with the dark guild?" He leans forward and narrows his eyes.

"By going after my old master. I'm sure she is behind this and I will be able to find her." Immediately Loke's expression darkens.

"I'm going with you." His expression says it all. No arguments.

"But what if Lucy needs you?" I say hoping he will drop it.

"Then I will go to her. But in all likelihood she won't need me. Knowing Fairy Tail half of them will want to come with you." He smiles at the end. "I won't abandon you."

I smile. "Fine, but I swear if you get hurt I will kill you!"

"Yes ma'am!" He slides in next to me on the seat and kisses me wholeheartedly.

**Loke point of view...**

**Caroline's home...**

_"Raion is going to kill me!"_ I panickedly clutch Caroline's hand as we ascend the flight of stairs that leads us up to Caroline's home. It was a good sized home. Not a mansion but definitely a large home. I eye the door with trepidation. _"Nope can't do it! Raion will gut me for even looking at his daughter. Let alone touch her!_

_"He probably thinks I'm a pedifile out for his daughter! I mean I am several millennia older than her."_ My gaze focuses on Caroline's excited face. _"Then again it may be worth it to see her smile like that. But if I die I will never be able to see her smile anyway."_ I'm about to turn tail and run back to the spirit world when Caroline speaks up.

"I know what you're thinking. He will find you if you run away." She squeezes my sweaty palm. "It's best to meet him head on and with confidence."

"Easy for you to say. He wouldn't hurt you." I cringe at the memory of what Raion did to people he didn't like.

"He won't hurt you either. Besides my mother wouldn't allow her precious possibly of grandchildren slip away. If you're dead you would be of no use to her." She says cheerfully as we reach the front door. I groan and bury my face in my hands. I was screwed.

I freeze when I feel a quick biting pain on my hand. I look up to see Caroline putting a pocket knife away and cupping her left hand. The smell of blood quickly fill my nose. "Why did you do that!" I step forward to snatch the hand away and examine the wound.

However, she slaps her hand to a specific stone to her left and up. It glows briefly then fades. A distinct clicking noise comes from the door. "I needed to unlock the door." She explains and she brushes off her hand to reveal a freshly made scar. She looks at me with a grave expression. "We are about to enter a place almost as crazy as the guild. Are you prepared?"

I eye the door speculatively. It seems safe enough, an oak door,nothing special about. "As I ever will."She grabs my hand and pulls the door open.

The sound of barking dogs greats our ears as eight Jack Russells come barreling towards us. Caroline falls to her knees and greets the dogs with hug and kisses. She pats one of the females stomach.

"You and Woody having another litter?" The chubby little dog barks an affirmative. "That's great! Do you know where mom is?" A black faced dog with brown spot on her cheeks and eyebrows, who has been staring at me with suspicion in her eyes, presses her face against Caroline's face lovingly. "Hi Rosie! I missed you too. Do you know where mom is?"

Rosie glares at me one more time before trotting off into the house. We quickly follow her through the house to a living room full of Caroline's family entrapped in an episode of Fiore's Funniest Home Videos.

My eyes immediately focus on Raion or who I thought was Raion. After a second of studying his face I determine that the man must be Caroline's brother. He has Raion's black hair and blue eyes but is too young. Next to him is an older woman with dirty blond hair who must be his mother. Beside her was a girl who could have been Caroline's twin. I examine her face and note the subtle differences, the nose and set of the cheekbones.

I feel eyes on me and immediately stiffen. The moment I have been dreading, I turn and face Raion's steely gaze. His expression didn't hide the curiosity at seeing me. His gaze flicks to Caroline and I's interlocked hands and he raises his lip in a silent snarl.

**Caroline's Point of View...**

I take in my family and smile. It is great to be home with my family who still haven't noticed us except for my father. Who has already started threatening my boyfriend. _"I mean honestly not even five minutes!"_ I raise my lip in challenge and let out a quiet hiss.

Immediately my siblings jump and face us, a look of shock on their faces. I ignore them in favor of hissing at my father and tightening my grip on Loke so he can't run away. My mother then notices our stand of and comes over and smacks my father upside the head.

"That is no way to greet our daughter and her... Friend?" A hopeful expression comes across her face. I can already see the hope of grandchildren dancing in her eyes. She moves to hug me and we embrace.

"I missed you momma." I whisper into her ear.

"I did to, sweetie." She hugs me tighter then pulls away. "And, who is this?" She gives Loke a once over then waggles her eyebrows at me.

I giggle and tug Loke forward to meet my mother. "This is my boyfriend Loke. He is better known as Leo the Lion." My dad narrows his eyes and steps forward.

"Really Leo? My daughter? I know you were a player but I didn't think you were a stupid player." He clenches his fist at his sides, the only stopping him was my mother's deadly glare.

"Daddy it's not like that!" My eyes flicker purple with rage.

"No you don't know him like I do! He is exactly like that. He and I used to pick up women together before I met your mother!" His eyes fill with barely suppressed rage.

"Daddy you don't understand! You can't judge him so quickly!" I fight to keep my lioness down. She has never dared to challenge my father. But, then again Loke had changed everything.

"What's not to understand?!" He narrows his eyes, glaring at Loke. "I don't trust him."

Loke is practically hiding behind me at this point. I bite my lip drawing blood. Loke reaches forward and grasps my shoulder. "Don't do that, it hurts." Concern evident in his tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I stop gnawing.

"It's not hurting him. Why did he say it hurt?!" Dad's voice rises in panic.

"It did hurt him!" I yell.

"No it didn't!" He screams

"Yes it did!" I yell.

"No, it didn't!" My father panickedly looks for my mom in hopes of conformation.

"Honey, you're being stupid again." She pats his arm. "I'm sure there is a reasonable answer."

"There is!" I say exasperated. Loke has now been terrified frozen solid and he wasn't being much help. I sigh and reach up and unbutton the first few buttons on his white shirt. I pull it to the side and reveal his mark that matches mine. I poke him in it causing him to leap back in alarm.

"That tickles!" He swats at my hand. "Umm, well, I'm your daughter's soul mate. So... Yeah." He hides behind me and peaks over my shoulder.

"Since when?! You didn't have that mark before." My dad narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"I hid it because I didn't want to be treated differently." He runs his fingers through his hair. "Most of all be forced to live at the castle for god knows how many millennia waiting for my soul mate to show up. I wanted to live without the restrictions. But, now it's different." He smile at me and move a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He faces my dad.

"Raion, we've know each other for a long time. I'd like to call us friends so I'll be up straight with you. I am in love with your daughter." His faces screws ups. "That sounds weird since we grew up together. But we're immortal so its okay."

My dad just stared slack jawed at Loke fathoming if this was indeed the same Leo the Lion he grew up with. My mom on the other hand, squealed in delight. "Yay! Grand babies!"

I sweat drop and slap my hand to my face. My dad's face clouds with mixed emotions. Happiness for me, anger over the fact Loke had kept such a secret from him and horror most likely sprung from the idea that Loke was going to be his son in law one day. My dad sits down with a thump and looks at the ceiling.

"Dear God help me." He mutters. I chose to ignore his comment. My sister steps forward and hugs me.

"No fair! I was supposed to find my soul mate first!" She steps away and smiles at Loke. "It's nice to meet you!" My brother just inclines his head, not particularly caring.

"Why don't you take Loke to your room and get him settled? I'll call you down for dinner." My mother ushers us away from my pouting dad. "Go on."

We walk down the hall and I take a deep breath before opening the door.

**Loke Point of View...**

Immediately the scent of sunflowers and marigolds hits my nose. The scent is very feminine and almost unexpected from Caroline. Not that she isn't girly, but her things at her apartment were utilitarian. But, then again she hadn't had time to express herself in her apartment.

Her room was completely different. The purple bedspread was decorated with pink and blue flowers. The white bed frame had a matching bureau, bookcase and desk. On the blue wall was pin up posters of horses and one of the Fairy Tail guild all together at the Grand Magic Games.

She moves into her room and immediately runs to the bureau. She pull out an outfit consisting of shorts and and a plaid shirt.

"I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." She says while making a bolt for the door.

My eyes follows her out the door. _"She is really bothered by those clothes. She is so different from all the girls I've dated before. So modest, it's refreshing." _A smile flits across my face as I examine her room further.

Atop the bureau sits several famed photos. The first one that catches my eye is the one of Jamie with his arms around her waist, obviously taking her to a school dance or something along those lines. I bite down my jealousy and move to the next photo. She sits atop Dublin bare back mid stride of a canter. The image of power and grace.

The last photo had been pushed facing down as not to be seen. I prop it up to see Caroline's smiling face, obviously faked, and a woman with jet black hair and eyes who had Caroline's key dangling around her neck. The woman just had an evil aura around her. The black widow tattoo upon her neck only added to the sense of foreboding.

This had to have been Caroline's master. I glare at the image and pick up signs of masked pain in Caroline's eyes and the set of the shoulder gives it away. That women had recently whipped her. I commit the image to memory and quickly flip the image back down.

Just in time to, as Caroline came back in the room. Her shorts stop three inches above the knee and the red and black plaid shirt is tucked into them. Her hair, returned to its natural brown with gold highlights, flows down past her shoulders to mid back. It had grown an impressive amount since I met her. I eyes scan her face to come upon her dazzling eyes freed of contacts. Her big eyelashes flutter she blinks at me curiously. Atlast my eye settle on full pink lips. She was in two words, utterly sexy.

By the time I was done my perusal she is standing in front of me and I just can't help myself. I crash my lips down on hers earning a startled squeak. We continue to kiss until the door swing open.

"Hey Caroline I'm sorry I over reacted..." Raion stares at us and I immediately cringe. Caroline on the other hand... Well... Let's say her inner lioness had been interrupted one to many times. Her eyes dance purple full of rage.

**"Mine!" **She hisses while lunging for her father's throat.

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger :p**


End file.
